Me, You and the Kids
by JustADutchGirl
Summary: Brittany and Santana are happily married and have two daughters and a son. The kids have summer vacation and so the family is stuck with each other for six weeks. How are they going to handle it? Focused on their family life. Brittana, Faberry.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

- Brittany and Santana are happily married and have two young daughters and a son. The kids have summer vacation and so the family is stuck with each other for six weeks. How are they going to handle it? Focused on their family life. Brittana with a little Fabberry -

* * *

Chapter 1

Week 1, Monday

"Erin, Sièra stop it!" Santana shouted frustrated, sitting at the kitchen table and trying to read the Monday morning newspaper.

"Siera started it mama!" Erin complained, looking disgruntled. "She called me stupid." She pointed accusatively to her now angrier sister.

"Did not!" Siera pleaded loudly, making her other mommy run in the kitchen to see what was going on.

"Hé, don't shout so much you guys!" Brittany shouted herself and gave the girls a stern look. She tried to figure out why they were fighting although it was very obvious.

"Are you bugging your sister again Siera?" she asked her daughter but she already knew the truth from seeing Erin's hurt face.

"No," Siera lied without really believing her mommy was going to buy her lie but you never know. Brittany waited a little longer so the young Latina had time to think about her answer and maybe change it but it wasn't the 's lie didn't work and it got her mother angry.

"Go to your room," Brittany commanded but her daughter was not making any movement what so ever and gave her the arrogant infamous Lopez glance. Which led to Santana to finally put her newspaper down and stand by her wife.

"Do what your mother tells you, now," she ordered while looking intimidating. It always scared the little Latina so the girl quickly made her way upstairs and you could hear her slam the door of her room.

Santana sighed and grabbed the newspaper again. Brittany sighed too and stroked her son's blond hair, who was also sitting at the kitchen table, eating his cereals and not looking like he was bothered by all the fighting. He was a sweet kid.

Brittany felt bad for Erin. Siera could go too far when it came to teasing her sister sometimes. They were very good friends and Siera could be the sweetest person with her sister but she's just not a morning person, just like her mama. Brittany could deal with a grumpy Santana; morning sex or coffee and otherwise just keeping your calm but unfortunately, she couldn't deal with a grumpy Siera. Nobody could.

Erin, on the other side, was a spontaneous, honest and happy girl. Everybody adored her, so did Siera.  
In situations like these Brittany always lets her daughter do something she really likes to do, to forget what her sister just said to her.

"Erin sweetheart, could you walk around the garden with Sadie for me?" she asked her daughter who was of course happy to assist and immediately called for her dog. When she passed Brittany at the kitchen door, her mother gave her a kiss. "You are not stupid, you hear me?" she told her and Erin nodded but not very convenient.

"Love ya," Santana called before Erin walked out of the house and the Latina stood up to make some coffee for her and her wife. Behind her she heard Brittany sitting down at the kitchen table and sigh.

"San," she said moaning. "Why didn't you intervene sooner?" she asked and Santana turned around from the coffee machine.

"Britt, I was going to," she answered with a high voice. "But than you came in the room and did it for me" she explained and gave Brittany her coffee. "Watch out, it's hot." Brittany smiled while carefully taking the coffee from Santana.

"I know its hot San, you tell me every time," she giggled. After all these years, her wife was cute and protective as hell. They sat quietly for a few seconds while sipping their morning coffee.

"Can you go talk to Siera later?" Brittany asked Santana. "She listens better to you," she explained a little sad, again realizing that she can't handle one of her daughters.

"I will Britt," Santana said gently, taking another sip of her coffee. "But don't you think it's good, if you go talk with her some time?" she suggested but instantly felt regret for it when she saw Brittany looking even more sadly to the floor. "I'm sorry honey," Santana said and took Brittany's hand.

"No, it's not your fault," Brittany whispered. "I just don't know where I went wrong with her. She refuses to listen to me." Santana kissed her wife's cheek and felt bad for her. Siera is with no doubt a though one, just like her mama, and she is using her mommy's kindness to work against her. Smart kid. Little brat.

"You've just been too sweet and easy with her," Santana said while stroking Brittany's hair. "She is just like me when I was that age. My mother almost had to torture me to make me listen to her," Santana told her wife and couldn't help to feel a little proud of herself for making her mom go crazy some times. Santana has never been easy, at any age actually. She was still a pain in the ass for most people.

"Maybe this summer vacation is a nice opportunity to experiment a little with my approach towards Siera," Brittany said with a glimmer of hope in her voice. Santana agreed.

"I think that's a capital idea babe," she said with a grin. "Besides, you look so hot when you discipline," she whispered with her husky voice in Brittany's ear. The blonde shivered at the warmed of Santana 's breath.

"I'll go talk to Siera," Santana said and gave Brittany a kiss on the lips. Then she stood up and walked to the door.

"I love you Britt Britt." She smiled brightly. "I love you too San."

* * *

Santana knocked on the door of her daughter's room, the daughter she gave birth to 9 years ago, the mini-me of herself.

"Open the door Siera," she said sternly and the door opened immediately. The little troublemaker didn't look at her, walked back to her bed and plopped down. Santana frowned, followed her and plopped down next to her on the bed. They didn't say anything but just lay there for a couple of minutes. You could only hear the clock ticking.

Siera hesitated at first but was the first one to talk. She thought her mama was quite funny sometimes. "What are you doing mama?" she asked laughing. "Are you going to lie here until I say sorry to Erin?" Santana grinned a little at the adorable laugh of her daughter but fast restored and got back to business.

"You know what you did was wrong Siera, I don't have to tell you that," she said calmly while both of them stared at the ceiling.

"I know," the little Latina wined and turned to face her mother. "I will say sorry to Erin, happy?" Santana sighed at the cheeky remark; this nine year old was being a smartass more and more often.

"No, I'm not happy with that," Santana said slightly irritated. "I want you to also say sorry to your mommy for not listening to her when she told you to go to your room." Siera sighed but nodded. She was glad her mother didn't give her a preach or was frighteningly angry with her. So she gave in and her mother hopped out of bed.

"Also, no swimming for you tomorrow at Rosie's house," Santana added while walking to the door.

"Mama, that's mean!" Siera shouted angrily which made Santana stop.

"I am mean, mija, live with it," she said, grinned and walked away.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. This is my first fanfic so please give me your opinion on everything, I would really appreciate it. Also, I'm dutch so hopefully my grammar didn't annoy you too much, otherwise, please tell me. Have a nice day! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I think I like this :) Feels good to finally post my story. Thank you to the people who reviewed, I appreciate that a lot!  
I hope you like this next chapter. Owh, and I also wanted to note that Siera's name is pronounced as Sièra. I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Okay, are we all ready to go?" Santana shouted impatiently while standing in the middle of the hall. Tomas was already in the car and Santana was nervously tapping her foot on the floor while fiddling with the car keys.

"Aunt Rachel is going to be very annoyed if we won't be there in time!" she adds, hoping her children will now run down the stairs and up to the car. Using Rachel is always a good threat. Because when Rachel Berry is irritated, Santana gets even more irritated and that leads to a bad-tempered afternoon for all of them.

Her threat had worked. Erin and Siera sped up and were fast sitting in the car. Santana sat in the driver's seat and was ready to go but than noticed that Brittany wasn't sitting next to her yet. She sighed.

Frustrated, she hit the horn twice and there she came, her beautiful wife. Cute dress on and big sunglasses on her nose. Santana relaxed at seeing her and waited patiently until Brittany had her seat bells on after she drove away on high speed.

The girls sat silent in the backseat the whole half hour ride to the zoo. Only Tomas and Brittany sang along with the songs that were playing on the radio; without noticing that their other family members were getting the creeps of their false notes.  
Siera was still grumpy for not being aloud to go swim at Rosie's tomorrow and was definitely not in the mood for happy times or to apologies to Erin and her mommy, which she still hadn't done. However her mother literally pushed her to it when they arrived at the parking area and were all out of the car.

With a huff, Siera obeyed. "I'm sorry for calling you stupid, Erin," she said barely hearable and Erin accepted her apology, like she always did. She knows her sister loves her, she doesn't show it very often but she does. Erin had never been a difficult one when it came to forgiveness and Siera was happy for that and so were their mothers.

"And to your mommy," Santana ordered Siera who wanted to walk away already. Santana smiled because of her daughter's discommode and insecurity. The small Latina had a big mouth but deep inside she was just a little loving girl. She knew it and she sometimes hoped her wife hadn't forgotten it.

Brittany grabbed the last bag out of the trunk and closed it with force. When she turned around, her rebellious but also sweet daughter stood right in front of her, looking rather uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry mommy, for not listening to you," she said and her dark eyes sparkled in the sun light, just as her tinted skin. Brittany was sad of the distance that she felt between her and Siera. She got to her knees and spread her arms.

"Come here," she said and Siera fell into her arms. The hug was warm and it felt good. Siera was a great hugger, just like her other mommy. Unfortunately both of them preferred not to.

"I love you," Brittany whispered in her daughter's ear.

"I love you too mommy," Brittany heard her daughter reply.

A certain brunette soon cut off the sweet moment. "There you are!" Rachel shouted while walking to the Lopez-Pierce family. "I almost thought you were afraid to come, Santana," she joked but Santana could tell she was annoyed for them being ten minutes late.

"Hi Quinn, Rosie and Megan!" Brittany shouted to the little family stumbling behind Rachel and they waved while walking towards them.

The two families did a lot together. Although Santana was definitely not a nice friend when it came to Rachel Berry, they always had a good time. Activities like the zoo, the park, amusement parks, museums and going to the beach were the most common things they did. Also, every summer they would rent a big holiday cottage together in the woods and stayed there for one week, longer than that Santana couldn't take. It was also part of the plan this summer, but this time two weeks.

As a successful Broadway actress, Rachel Berry earned a lot for living but had to pay the price of not seeing her family and friends as much as she would like. Quinn, mostly a stay at home mom, earned a lot of money too by advising people who are starting a new business. She had her office at their home and combined her work with running their household. They have two daughters together. Rosie who is nine, the same age as Siera, and Megan who is six, one year younger than Erin. The kids are good friends. Especially Siera and Rosie get along very well; the two of them together leads to nothing less than trouble. They both are a handful.

"Rosie!" Quinn shouted harshly to her daughter who was running off to Siera. Quinn always had to tell her daughter the day rules otherwise the girl would think she could do anything. But Rosie had no intentions to listen to her mother. She was busy listening to Siera who aggregately told her that she wasn't aloud to come and swim tomorrow. Before the blonde girl could react on the bad news, she felt her mother's hand pull her away.

"Rosie, I don't want you to get out of my sight, no inappropriate actions and you do what I tell you," she told her daughter with no mercy. "Understood?" But Rosie was not in the mood.

"Whatever," she huffed. Quinn didn't react on it.

"If not, you can say goodbye to the TV for two days." That was it. Quinn let her daughter go and hugged Brittany and Santana good day.

It was a lovely afternoon. The sun was shinning bright and the temperature was just right. Brittany and Santana held hands while they walked through the zoo, following the guide signs with a penguin on it. They watched their daughters having fun with their friends and little Tomas trying to keep up with them. They were laughing at the coypus who were playing with each other and were slightly scared when the big scary tiger got really close to the glass wall. When they were doing activities like this the children magically got along very well, no fights and barely any bullying. Witch made their mothers very relieved. Next to Brittany and Santana walked Quinn and Rachel, also holding hands and enjoying each other's company.

The zoo was always so peaceful and quiet. Watching animals do nothing and hearing the odd sounds they made, even Santana liked it although she wouldn't admit it without being pushed to it.

Santana shivered. "Ugh, I don't like spiders," she snarled and stepped back when seeing the big tarantula crawling in his cage. Brittany could feel Santana's hand squeeze harder in hers and chuckled at this. "Jeez, that's a big one," Santana exclaimed and pulled Brittany with her to the next animal in a small cage.

"You're so cute when your scared San," Brittany giggled and gave her wife a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm not scared," Santana whimpered, it was a lie and she knew Brittany knew that. Santana just didn't want the kids to know cause that would look weak and Siera would probably take advantage of it.

"Scared of the big hairy spider Santana?" Rachel shouted while laughing and she grabbed the Latina's shoulders. Santana frowned and turned around.

"Oh shut up Berry, see how you react when we get to the snakes," she scolded and walked away. Brittany gave Rachel a small smile and went after her wife.

"Someone is a little on edge this afternoon," Rachel noted but didn't regret teasing the Latina. Quinn put her arm around the brunette's waist and her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah well, Santana's just not that big of a heroine at the zoo," she explained. She had been with them to the zoo before.

At the end of the afternoon the two families went to eat diner together at their usual restaurant. And while the grown-ups were sitting at the table, their children were playing in the recreation room.

"How's work Santana? Still being a mean one to get what you want?" Rachel asked Santana provocatively, they hadn't spoken much with each other in the last month. Santana is a broker and a very though one, Rachel likes to poke fun with her about it.

"It's going fine Berry, I get more and sell more houses a day and I'm now at a point that I sometimes have to refuse assignments of people," she told Rachel with pride but Rachel was not impressed. She opened her mouth to say something that probably would get Santana on edge but Quinn beat her to it.

"That's great Santana," Quinn said to break the tension. "You worked hard to get to that point." Quinn kissed her wife's hand and then her cheek to calm her.

"She sure did," Brittany agreed with a proud look and also gave her wife a quick kiss on her cheek, hoping the Latina wouldn't react on Rachel's questioning looks. But Santana could not resist attacking Rachel with the most sensitive subject.

"How's your work Rachel? And how are the kids?" she asked with a mean grin because everybody knows Rachel Berry is a workaholic and sometimes barely sees her children.

"Santana!" Brittany snapped. Santana smiled while she looked at Brittany's angry face, so sexy. Brittany didn't think it was really funny though. "Not funny," she said sternly and Santana pouted a little.

Rachel looked a bit sad but Quinn came to her support. She put an arm around her wife's shoulders and kissed her temple. "Well Santana," she began, using her full name to imply she was serious now. "Rachel is trying to cut back the work hours so she can spend more time with the kids. This summer she has a couple of weeks off." Rachel looks lovingly at her wife, who always stood up for her.

Santana cringed a little; a hundred snarky sarcastic remarks just came up in her mind and she knew she shouldn't say them out loud but she couldn't stop herself.  
"Wow," she reacted cynically and received a kick from Brittany under the table followed by a glare.

"Wow, that's amazing, that, that you do that Rach," she stuttered while in pain. Brittany rolled her eyes.

The four women chattered along until two of their five kids came up to the table. One of them was crying; a ball had hit Megan in the face. And not very surprisingly, Rosie was the one who had thrown the ball at her and laughed after.

"Rosie hit me with the ball," the little brunette whined and held her arms up. Rachel picked her up and put her on her lap, comforted her.

"Where did she hit you honey?" Rachel asked with her high voice.

"Here," the girl said and pointed to her red forehead. Rachel kissed her daughter's forehead gently and polished her hair.

"Better?" she asked and Megan nodded.

Meanwhile a calm Erin climbed on her chair and drank some of her juice. Santana questioned her. Erin was a strong kid and would not always tell when she was hurt or plagued by mainly her sister.

"Did you get hit also sweetie?" Santana asked her daughter who answered like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, Siera and Rosie were both throwing with the balls, I couldn't dodge them," she said and shrugged. Santana stroked her daughter's back softly and gave her a sympathetic smile.

She was angry. And so were Brittany, Quinn and Rachel. "I will go there," Santana said but Brittany pulled her wife back to her seat.

"No, I will," she said and stood up. Santana nodded. She really hoped Siera wouldn't give her mommy a hard time now.

"Can you send Rosie here so I can talk to her, Britt?" Rachel asked Brittany and turned to Quinn, who was turned on by her wife's progression in disciplining the kids also.

"I will," Brittany said and walked to the recreation room, slightly insecure of how her little Siera was going to react.

* * *

There they were, the little troublemakers. Being all obnoxious and giggly like they ruled the world. They were just bored to dead and entertained themselves by challenging each other to do things that were against the rules. They didn't even notice her coming in and knew no shame.

"Rosie, your mom wants to speak with you," Brittany told Rosie sternly, the girl looked a little scared now. The due stood on the large table in the middle of the room.

"Good luck," Siera murmured while Rosie climbed of the table.

"You to," Rosie replied and ran off. Passing Brittany like the wind.

"Siera would you come down please?" Brittany asked her politely as soon as Rosie was out of sight.

"Why?" the young Latina asked her brutally and Brittany came a few steps closer to the table.

"Because I want to speak with you," Brittany answered, still peacefully, but her daughter was obliviously not going to listen.

So Brittany moved on with the conversation, if there even was a conversation.

"Why were you throwing balls at your sister and Megan?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.

"We were playing a game. They weren't good at it and got hit," Siera answered and shrugged. She stared down to her mother, trying to intimidate her. She was so rude, so ruthlessly and Brittany was intimidated by it too much to put her foot down and speak up.

"Well, I don't want you to play these games when people get hurt," she said firmly but Siera laughed and Brittany felt disappointed in herself for not being able to control her own daughter.

"Whatever," Siera said with a huff. She jumped off the table and ran to the restaurant area, leaving Brittany perplex in the recreation room.

Siera came up to the table and sat on her chair, all the adults stared at her wondering what she had done with her mommy.

"Where is mommy," Santana asked Siera who pointed to a beautiful blonde woman, Brittany, who walked to their table. She was looking a bit down.

Santana was worried. "Are you ok baby?" she asked her wife when she sat down next to her. Santana took Brittany's hand to get more attention.

"No, but we'll talk about it later," Brittany mumbled and turned to her coffee. Santana gave Siera a quick glare. This was not good.

* * *

That night.

The kids were fast asleep and Brittany and Santana were watching a movie downstairs while cuddling on the couch.

"What happened with Siera Britt? Did she give you a hard time?" Santana asked her wife, showing her concern. Brittany sighed.

"She didn't listen to me San, she doesn't take me seriously," she told her wife with a sad pout. This was really starting get to her.

"Well, what did you say to her?" Santana questioned to find out how Brittany had handled Siera. Maybe she could help. But Brittany felt self-doubting of the question and frowned.

"I asked her to come down from the table and she asked me why, so I told her I wanted to speak with her but she didn't react on it," Brittany talked fast and looked at Santana who nodded while gently stroking her wife's back.

"Then I asked her why she hit Erin and Megan with the ball. She told me rudely that they were playing a game and that Erin and Megan weren't good enough and got hit." Brittany paused. She looked to her hands and felt ashamed.

"It's ok babe," Santana tried to comfort her but Brittany though otherwise.

"No it's not ok Santana! I didn't get mad or punished her, I just told her to not to hit anybody and she ran off!" Brittany had tears in her eyes.

"Siera is not an easy child honey, it's not strange that you don't know how to handle her," Santana said, rising her voice a little. "The teachers at school are complaining all the time." Santana tried to hearten her wife but it had no effect.

"But I am her mother!" Brittany shouted angrily witch made Santana jump a little.  
Brittany began to accuse Santana. "You are the only one she listens to because you scare her!" She was really angry now and Santana too.

"What?" Santana felt attacked but Brittany was not done yet.

"You just get very intimidating and she can't live up to that," Brittany spook with harsh words. Santanas eyes winded.

"I do, because it's the only way she will listen to me," Santana sneered and was now breathing heavily. "You must not ask Siera to come down but you have to order her to come down, you are to sweet and nice Britt!" she yelled.

Brittany didn't respond but only sniffled. She didn't want to fight. They looked at each other in silence and slowly calmed down. Only the TV made noise and one of the cats was making small noises while sleeping.

"Am I a bad mother San? And don't lie to me," Brittany asked between sobs.

Santana felt bad that Brittany asked her this but the answer was easy.

'No, you're a great mother Britt, you are simply perfect,' she told her and held Brittany's hands. "We both have to work on how we handle Siera," Santana said and realized that she also had to work on her discipline skills. Brittany nodded in agreement, wiping away a tear.

"I love you San," she said. "And I'm sorry I attacked you a bit."

"It's okay, it's true. I have to work on myself too," Santana admitted. "I love you too Britt," she said. They hugged and Santana give her wife a peck on the lips. She stood up and offered Brittany her hand who gladly took it.

"Shall we take a warm bath together?" Santana suggested and Brittany nodded with a smile on her face.

* * *

_Thanx for reading! Please give me your opinion  
Have a nice day!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Here another chapter and thanx for alerts, favorites and reviews. I had a hard time writing this one and I'm still not happy about it. I feel it's a little chaotic and a little cliché.  
Santana's mother is coming to visit. Maybe she can help Brittany with Siera?  
_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Week 1, Tuesday.

Brittany lay in her bikini top and with her pink shorts on, on the lazy lounge chair in their garden. With big sunglasses on her nose, she was baking in the hot summer sun while listening to the laughter that came from Santana and Erin who were trying to play badminton. There was no wind but they still weren't very successful.

Inside, Siera lay on the couch while watching TV and Tomas was playing at a friend's house a few blocks away.

Suddenly the laughter had stopped and Brittany looked up. She was happy to see her wife standing in front of her, blocking the sun and smiling brightly.

"Weren't you playing badminton with our daughter?" Brittany asked her and smiled back.

"Our daughter saw our neighbor's kids and wanted to play with them rather then with me," Santana explained with a fake pout. Brittany though it was so adorable.

"Awh, you have been rejected. My poor baby," Brittany joked.

"Yeah, I need to be comforted by the most beautiful lady in the world," Santana said with a seductive smirk and got closer to Brittany.

"Oh yeah? Well where is she? That lovely lady you're talking about," Brittany played along.

Santana curved and kissed Brittany softly and slowly on the lips.

"She's right here, under need me. Laying on a lounge chair, exposing her perfect body," Santana said while kissing her wife passionately. Brittany didn't mind it at all.

Soon the kiss deepened and Santana hands softly touched Brittany's face. Feeling how soft it was while amiable touching Brittany's lips with the tip of her tongue.

Brittany shivered. "So hot," she whispered between kisses. Santana's hand moved from Brittany's face to her chest and fast cupped Brittany's left breast. Brittany shuddered again.

"San, what are you doing?" she moaned, liking the tender touch of her wife but also knowing that there neighbor may be watching them again.

"I'm obliviously driving the car," Santana joked and smirked while letting her tongue enter Brittany's mouth again.

They were so in the moment; they didn't even hear their daughter walking pass them until the little Latina said something.

"Gets a room please!" she yelled and looked disgusted at her embarrassed mothers.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked Siera suspiciously.

Siera smirked. "Away, I'm nots going to be around you two when you are doing that," she said as a matter of fact and walked through the portal, to their neighbor's house.

"Little cheeky monkey," Santana hissed and looked lovingly to Brittany who laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

Week 1, Thursday

"Be good Santana," Brittany warned her wife once again before she opened the door to lead Santana's mother in.

Santana had been trying to avoid this but both her wife and her mother had been demanding that she would come over for a night or two. Since she didn't see them that much and now both Santana and Brittany were free, it was the right time.

"Hey Mia!" Brittany shouted and hugged Mia who was smiling brightly too.

"Hi Brittany, I'm so happy I can finally see you guys again," she said with her squeaky voice and warmly hugged Brittany back while watching a nervous Santana in the corner of her eye.

After the hug, Brittany stepped back and Mia focused on her daughter.

"My lovely daughter, Santana," Mia said and Santana gave her a restrained smile. "Give your mother a hug darling," Mia opened her arms and let Santana fall into them.

Santana never liked to hug people, except when with Brittany and her kids, so she was glad the moment was over when her mother led her go again.

Mia Lopez was a nice person, she really was, but sometimes she could criticize you like an evil witch. Santana was mostly the victim of it. Her mother always felted the need to reprimand her daughter and tell her how she should do things differently.

Mia didn't criticize Brittany because in her eyes the girl was too sweet and good, it wouldn't be right. There was simply nothing she noticed that was bad about the blonde.

Santana's father, Dr. Lopez, was on a business trip and didn't have time to come with his wife to see his daughter, daughter in law and grandchildren.

While Santana dragged the heavy suitcase of her mother upstairs to the spare room, Brittany was making coffee while Mia Lopez hugged Erin, Siera and Tomas. She asked them how they were doing and gave them expensive presents, as always. The children loved their grandparents, although sometimes Mia annoyingly tried to educate them.

"Would you like to have milk in your coffee, Mia?" Brittany asked Mia who meanwhile sat at the garden table with her face towards the sun.

"Yes dare, please," she answered. Brittany nodded and went back inside. As she walked back in, she passed Santana who was standing rather problematic in the kitchen.

"Everything fine, hone?" Brittany asked her and Santana looked confused at her wife.

"Yeah, just waiting until you are going to sit at the table too, so I wont be alone," she murmured the last part.

Brittany looked serious at her but laughed inside, her wife could be such a child sometimes. So tough on the outside but so small on the inside.

"Don't be a coward and go talk to your mom, she's not going to bite you," Brittany ordered her but Santana didn't move because she wasn't so sure about the biting part.

"Baby, just go. I will be there in a few seconds," Brittany tried again with a sweeter tone and with success this time.

Santana huffed and went to sit next to her mother, waiting patiently for Brittany to come.

"So honey, I heard from Brittany on the phone that your job is going very well," Mia stated and looked pleased at her nervous daughter. Santana was surprised Brittany told her mother that. Apparently her mother and her wife were getting along very well these days.

"Yeah, my reputation is growing really fast so that's a good sign." She told her mother, feeling slightly insecure.

"Owh, don't be so modest! Brittany told me you're thinking of starting your own lawyer company." Her mother told her assertive. Santana's eyes winded. She expected the older Latina to be questionable, not excited.

"Yeah that's right, I actually decided already that I'm going to do it. Probably after this summer and I'm going to ask our friend Quinn to help me." She told her mother proudly and tried to hide her big excitement smile. This conversation was actually going well.

"Well, if you need any help with it, your father and I are willing to help," Mia said and gave her daughter a pat on her shoulder.

Santana relaxed a little bit now her mother had asked her about her job and was actually being nice. Now that subject was out of the air.

Brittany walked to the table with a tray with three cups of coffee on it. She put it down and gave Mia and Santana their coffee.

"So Mia, How are you doing?" Brittany asked while sitting down.

"I'm fine, Brittany, thanks for asking," Mia answered. "I do wish I could see you all more often though. Anton does too." She said with a hint of displeasure to her daughter.

Mia knew Santana always tried to find a way out of seeing her parents; her mother might be a little old but she wasn't too crazy to not notice that. The younger Latina looked guilty. Luckily, Mia moved on.

"Is Erin still following your dance classes, Brittany?" Mia asked Brittany who bighted up at the question.

"Yes she is! And she's really good at it," Brittany replied and winked Santana that everything was going good and that she could relax.

"Oh, I would love to see her dance some time," Mia stated excitedly.

The three women chatted for a while until it was time for Santana to start cooking for supper.

Siera, Erin and Tomas were watching TV already for a long time so Brittany called for them to come outside and do something else. Erin immediately came to the table and went to sit next to her grandma. Tomas was following behind his sister and crawled in to another chair. The two started to babble with their grandma right away.

Siera was still inside so Brittany called for her again. "Siera, come here please," she shouted and heard some grumbling before her oldest daughter also came up to the table and sat down. Brittany was pleased that she listened to her the second time calling.

"Hi Siera, how is your soccer playing going" Mia asked her grumpy granddaughter with a high voice. Siera rolled her eyes of the childlike approach but liked to be asked about her favorite hobby.

"It's going fine grandma, I'm still playing for the best team of our club so I've gots to train a lot but it's fun," she told her grandma with pleasure.

"Well that's great honey," Mia responded.

Siera smiled and being as restless as she is, she accidently kicked her leg against the table leg and scolded to herself.

"Maltito! Stupid table," she shouted and rubbed her leg. Before Brittany could say anything, Mia did.

"Don't scold, honey. It's not necessary," she told her grandchild sternly. Erin giggled at her sister and her clumsy ways.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Santana shouted and she stumbled to the table with two pots of food. Brittany had prepared the table together with the kids and Mia had made the salad in the kitchen.

"How nice Santana, it smells very good!" Maia complemented and felt fortunate.

The five women and one young gentleman peacefully ate their food. Siera did get a few angry glares from Santana but Mia didn't notice.

* * *

Next morning.

"I don't want to get out of bed, I don't want to serve my mom," Santana moaned, still lying in bed while Brittany had already done her whole morning ritual.

"I'll make breakfast if you wake the kids and get them properly downstairs." Brittany said, leaving no room for discussion. She didn't want to encourage Santana's childlike behavior and left their bedroom. Leaving a frustrated Santana on her own.

With reluctance, Santana stood up and got dressed. She went to Siera first. It was dark in the young girls room so she opened the curtains but not before almost tripping over a misplaced toy.

"Wake up honey," she whispered and heard groans coming from the bed. The little Latina opened her eyes and sighed irritated.

"No, it's too early! I have summer vacation, remember?" she said and turned around.

"Just get up and get dressed," Santana ordered her and walked out of the door to Erin's room.

"Hey honey, sleep well?" she asked while smiling when she saw her beautiful blonde daughter standing in the middle of her room, ready to have breakfast.

"Yep, is grandma already downstairs?" Erin asked. She was always a happy girl and sometimes Santana couldn't believe how much the girl looked like Brittany.

"Yes, grandma is already down stairs and your mommy is too," Santana answered and Erin smiled excitedly.

"Ok, I love you mama," the little blonde said and walked towards her mother.

Santana felt so happy at that moment. She had the biggest smile on her face. Just like when Brittany told her she loved her for the first time.

"I love you too sweet cheeks," Santana said and hugged her daughter warmly.

When Erin went down stairs. Santana stood quietly in her daughter's room for a little, deep in thoughts. She was so blissful with her family and friends. Never had she even considered seeing herself in a position like this. Standing in her daughter's room with pink walls, a princess bed and dolls in the corner. It was so precious.

She shook herself back to reality. This was getting a little odd. Tomas's room was next.

The little man was already up and playing with his Lego castle in his pajamas. Santana watched him for a few seconds before joining him on the floor.

"Hey buddy," she said and grabbed one of the many Lego puppets to examine it more closely.

"Hey Mama," Tomas answered but didn't get his blue eyes of his game between the black and the red riders. Santana smiled.

"Who are winning? The black or the red?" she asked her son and he was more than happy to tell his mama what the status of the war was.

"Two black riders died so the red are winning," he told her and showed her the dead ones lying in the dungeons. Santana nodded and was amazed by her son' s fantasy; he definitely got that from Brittany.

The Latina sighed. She didn't want to be the party pooper but she had to get all the kids downstairs, fully dressed and prepared for breakfast with their grandmother.

"Honey, do you think the riders can take a short break so you can eat breakfast with us?" she asked and hoped the little boy wouldn't mind too much. But Tomas was never a difficult one.

"Oké mama," he said and stood up. Santana also stood up, a little less flexible.

"Let's get you dressed first," she said.

After her son was ready and let downstairs, Santana made her way upstairs again, back to her Latina daughter, seeing if she made it out of her bed.

Arrived, she was surprised to see her Siera brushing her hair in a perfect ponytail and not laying in bed anymore. This was suspicious. Santana narrowed her eyes at seeing the smiling face of Siera and crossed her arms when her daughter spook.

"Mama, can I go to Rosie's this afternoon?"

Santana's answer was clear. "No."

"Mama! Please!" she practically begged her mama but Santana was not someone to test in mornings.

"Siera, No! You are coming with us to the park and then to diner, no discussions," she said sternly and didn't react on Siera who threw her brush on the floor and went mad.

"Just behave yourself and come eat breakfast with us, no funny business," Santana warned and went downstairs. Before realizing she was still in her pajamas and went back up the stairs again.

* * *

That night the five women and one little gentleman sat at a table at a nice restaurant. They had spent some time in the park, feeding dugs and the kids played a little at the playground. But as the day had progressed, Santana's mood got worse. Her mother was really starting to annoy her and daughter Siera was not helping either.

Still waiting for diner to come Brittany was afraid this evening could go wrong at any time. She felt the tensions of her wife raising and so of her daughter.

"Stop teasing your sister Siera," Brittany imposed and Siera stopped but immediately tried to find something else to bother her parents with.

Two men with plates came to their table and gave them their ordered food.

"Buen provecho," Mia said and put her napkin on her lap.

"What does that mean, grandma, bunprovcho?" Erin asked confused and it looked adorable. Mia smiled.

"It means bon appetite, honey," she explained to her granddaughter. "It's Spanish."

Erin nodded understandably and started eating.

Siera sighed when the grown-ups started to talk about boring stuff, like work and grandma's painful hip.

"Every time I stand up it hurts," Mia complained. Frowning when thinking of the pain again.

"Did you already go to the doctor's office than mamma?" Santana asked and took a bite of her steak. Brittany put her hand on Santana's thigh, appraising that she was still trying to be nice to her mother.

"No of course not dear, I let your father check it," she said with a high voice, like it was a stupid question, and took a sip of her red wine. Santana wanted to reply but was distracted by an annoying tinkling sound coming from the other side of the table. Siera was provokingly tapping with her knife on her glass and stopped when she got a glare from her mother who tried to keep her cool.

Mia didn't notice her daughter's frustrations and kept talking.

"Your father has been working much lately," she said, and Brittany and Santana tried to listen but Siera started to make the annoying tinkling sound again.

"Siera, stop that," Brittany said calmly before Santana could shout but Siera didn't stop this time.

"We decided to go on holiday to Puerto Rico for two weeks and visit your aunt Graciela" Mia went on and wanted to tell more but she was just now noticing the tinkling sound her granddaughter made. She looked puzzled to Santana, who didn't reprimand her daughter until she saw her mother looking expectantly at her.

"Siera stop it, it's not funny," Santana said bitterly but it had no effect. The youngest Latina was way too interested to see how far she could go; now her grandma was also here. And to make things worse, Mia intervened.

"Santana, why don't you do something about it?" she asked accusingly and it made Santana boil inside. How could her mother be so disregarded of her sometimes? Couldn't she see that she was trying her best!

Santana clenched her hand and tried to count to ten in her mind while hearing the tinkling sound and seeing her mother's cautious face. Brittany could tell Santana was really losing it and stroked the Latina's arm affectionately.

"Siera stop it," Brittany attempted again but the only thing she got was a cheeky grin from her rebellious daughter. Mia shook her head in disapproval.

"Santana why do you let your daughter threat your wife like that?" Mia asked astonished and Santana lost it.

"I don't know mom! Why don't you give your granddaughter an expensive present and she might stop!" Santana screamed and a bunch of people in the restaurant was now looking at them. Mia was shocked to say at least.

"Santana, calm down," Brittany said sternly but the enraged Latina didn't hear it.

Santana turned to her daughter again. In her temper she jumped up and leaned over the diner table to grab her daughter's arm.

"Stop it!" she said harshly and the smirk on Siera's face immediately disappeared. Santana let lose of her daughter's arm and grabbed the glass and the knife away to put them on the other side of the table. "Now you eat and I don't want to warn you again about anything," she added sternly and felt Brittany hands grabbing her and putting her back down.

"Calm down, babe," Brittany whispered softly. Santana was shaking away her anger and nervously looked to her fingers. Brittany didn't care her children, her mother-in-law or the rest of the restaurant were watching as she hugged Santana warmly while stroking her hair.

The warmth and love from Brittany calmed her down and after a while she loosened herself again from the embrace.

"Well, lets eat then," she said and nobody replied, too scared.

* * *

The five women and one small boy ate their diner and drove home again, in silence. Santana was over focusing on the road while driving, Mia sat in the passenger seat next to Santana almost thinking out loud and Brittany sat in the back with sleeping children on every side.

They were all tired. Brittany could barely keep her eyes open and she knew Santana was tired too by the way she spoke when they arrived home.

"I will wake ups Siera," she mumbled to Brittany who was carrying a sleeping Tomas and held Erins hands since she was awake. Brittany walked to the front door and asked Mia to open it for her.  
Mia was willing and opened the door for her. She closed it again when Santana was also inside with Siera.

It was dark and quiet in their big house and while Mia put on some lights and went ti sit on the couch, Brittany and Santana took their children to bed. Santana went straight to bed herself too but Brittany decided that is was better that she got downstairs to talk to Mia for a little. The poor old woman probably had no clue of what was happening.

"Can I get you something to drink Mia?" Brittany asked but Mia gestured her to sit. So Brittany did.

"No honey, thank you," she said and smiled gratefully. It didn't last long until Mia started to ask Brittany questions.

"Did I do something wrong with Santana?" she asked Brittany desperately but didn't wait for an answer. "Why does she have to be so unkind sometimes? She doesn't respect me. She always gets so angry." Brittany felt bad for her mother-in-law.

"I guess she is a little tensed around you sometimes Mia," Brittany told her in honesty but Mia didn't quite understand so Brittany went on. "You are a loving, caring woman Mia and I respect you in many ways but at times you tend to be a little to critically and to harsh." Brittany really hoped Mia wouldn't deny it or something because she is too tired for that. Luckily she didn't. Mia nodded sadly.

"Yeah I've heard that before, I know I am sometimes and I guess I am to skeptical when it comes to Santana, I just want the best for her you know?" Mia told Brittany with a shaky voice.

"I know you do Mia and Santana knows it too but maybe you need to let loose a little," Brittany said and Mia nodded again.

"Thank you Brittany, it's nice of you to be so honest with me. I appreciate it," Mia said. "Santana is so lucky with such a perfect person as you," she said and hugged her daughter-in-law.

"That's sweet of you Mia but I am also the luckiest person in the world to have San as my wife and to have a family with her," Brittany replied.

They broke apart and for a while they sat in silence. Mia grinned.

"Siera reminds me so much of Santana at that age," she said and Brittany smiled.

She can remember things of Santana when she was that age and she definitely looked like Siera now. And acted like her. Santana and her met at the age of five, they bummed in on each other at the park. Brittany was feeding the dugs with her mom and Santana was playing soccer with some boys. They met when Santana accidently kicked the soccer ball towards the dugs, what scared them away and left Brittany disappointed. Santana ran after the ball but underway noticed Brittany looking sad, she had never seen someone so special as the blonde girl and felt bad for her. Everyone was surprised when Santana Lopez told the blonde girl she was sorry for scaring the ducks away and eventually even asked her what her name was. The young Latina forgot about her soccer game and the two girls played the rest of the beautiful afternoon with each other. Later, Mia Lopez even asked Brittany's mom if Santana had been nice to Brittany and she was surprised to hear her daughter apparently turned into a sweetheart around the blonde. It was the craziest thing.

"Just as cheeky and unpredictable as Santana," Mia said. "But she is a good girl, you know, don't forget it," Mia told Brittany who nodded agreeably.

"Well, do you have any tips for me?" Brittany asked slightly self-conscious. "I mean with how I need to deal with her," she added. She didn't know whether her mother-in-law was the right person to ask this question but she was desperate. Luckily Mia understood.

"The only way that I could handle Santana was to play the games she played with me," she said but she knew that doing that is not easy for any person, especially for someone so nice and sweet like Brittany.

Brittany didn't respond so Mia clarified herself more.

"You have to be hard and demand respect but you must also listen to her and love her, you need to find a balance," she told and put a comforting hand on Brittany's hand. "Just like with every child but it isn't easy."

Brittany understood and nodded. "Thank you, Mia," she said and smiled.

"You are welcome sweetheart," Mia replied and jawed. "Well, I'll go to bed, I see you tomorrow morning," she said and hugged Brittany goodnight.

"Goodnight," Brittany said and both women turned the lights off and went to bed.

* * *

_Soo, I hope it wasn't too bad! Please review and don't be afraid to criticizes.  
Have a nice day! _


	4. People from the past

_Hi folks! A new chapter here! I hope you enjoy it :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters_

**Chapter 4, People from the past**

Week 1, Friday

This wasn't how Santana had imagined the three-day-visit from her mother. First it all seemed to go well and she was really starting to think her mother had become more of a nice person. Like friendly even.  
The kids were behaving fine. She was actually being very proud of Siera for being reasonable likeable. But above all, she was proud of herself for not getting boiled up or anything.

But it all just had to come to an explosion.  
Cause her mother couldn't keep her mouth shut and Siera just couldn't resist challenging her mama on the worst moment.

But Santana couldn't just blame it all on them. A lot of it was also her fault too.

She had barely slept last night. Instead, she was pondering about what happened that evening and how she could have prevented it. She was ashamed of how things went. And it probably wouldn't have happened if she had just been a little braver to see her mother more often and had talked to her like an adult. Her mother and her ways of handling always annoyed her but Santana never did something about it, she just avoided it and saw everything in the negative. She was acting like a child and she should be acting like an adult.

It also wouldn't have happened if she and Brittany had made agreements on how to handle Siera. Did Santana have to get physical now? To get her daughter to listen to her? And how were things supposed to go when Santana wasn't around? Brittany could barely reprimand Siera these days; it would be very tough for her wife.

Santana hadn't been on this enough. She hadn't been caring enough. She needed to figure things out. But first, say goodbye to her mother since she was leaving again.

"I love you Santana," Mia said and tried to hug her uncomfortable daughter as warmly as possible. "And I am sorry I'm though on you sometimes mija, I know I must back off a little," she admitted to her only daughter and wiped away a tear on her face. Santana was quiet since she hadn't expected her mother to be apologizing.

"But you have to find a balance when it comes to raising Siera, together with Brittany," her mother added witch made Santana grin a little because her mother again tried to tell how to do things. Mia thought the same. "Sorry honey," she apologized again but Santana understood.

"I know mom, I know and we'll work on that," she said shyly while looking at her shoes. "I love you too." Her mother smiled proudly at her.

"Bye Bye," Mia said, waved and got in the taxi. Santana sighed relieved and couldn't keep herself from feeling happy that her mother was gone. She turned around and walked towards Brittany and her three beautiful children who were standing a few feet behind her. Watching the taxi leave until it was around the corner.

* * *

Week 1, Saturday

"Mommy can I have these?" Tomas asked his mother. He held up a chocolate egg with a funny face on it.

"Sure honey, put it in the basket," Brittany answered and gave her son a pat on his head.

"Thank you mommy," he said, carefully placed it in the basket and ran back to his sisters again who were drooling over the candy department in the supermarket.

"Come on guys, we have enough candy at home," Santana said but had to control herself too to not put those tasty, delicious caramel chocolate rape combination in the basket. It was literally staring at her!

"Oh come on mama, you want them yourself too," Siera chuckled as she pointed accusingly at her mother. Santana smirked of her adorable daughter and played along.

"Absolutely not! I don't want those dirty, tasteless candy things!" she protested and frowned playfully.

"Yes you do mama!" Erin shouted while giggling. "Everybody wants those."

Santana smiled. "Well I have to admit that I do like those a little bit…," she mumbled and three pair of big eyes were waiting for her to continue.

"So I think, because we all have summer vacation, we're going to buy them," she spook fast and the kids jumped of happiness. "Tomas, put them in the basket," Santana ordered her son and he happily applied, ran to his mommy a few aisles away and put the candy, they all loved so much, in the basket. Brittany frowned.

"Owh honey we already have enough candy at home," Brittany said, feeling a little bit guilty because he seemed so happy at the moment but was now losing the smile on his face.

"But mama said that we could have them," Tomas pleaded and now Brittany understood. It was Santana's favorite.

"Oké, if mama said it's ok, than we'll buy them," she said and Tomas got the big smile back in his face again.

"Thank you mommy," he said and ran away, back to his sisters.

"Be careful," Brittany shouted after him.

She sighed but couldn't help the grin on her face. Her wife was such a child sometimes. She loved her for it though. At moments like these she truly felt so happy with everything she had. Her beautiful children, her amazing wife and not to forget her playful dog and the two cats they had, on Brittany's insistence.

When she and Santana were in high school, Santana would stress out when children were around. She called them "little blubber brats" who could not sit still and who had no manners what so ever. But now, many years later, her wife was the most fun around kids. Although sometimes it got a little too much for her, she mostly remained calm.

"Hi babe, do we have everything?" Santana asked while putting an arm around Brittany's waist. Brittany chuckled.

"Yes Hone, we have everything," she answered and kissed her wife's cheek. "But I think I will go back tomorrow to get some more stuff for the party because we miss a few things that are sold out today," she said, grabbing peanut butter from a shelf.

"Let me do that Britt, so you can rest a little at home. You've been stressing way too much over this kids party," Santana said and gave her wife a quick peck on the lips.

"That's sweet of you San," Brittany said and looked adoringly at her wife, who smiled proudly. Glad she could help out.

"Well I should do it more often," Santana said and went serious. "I haven't been helping you enough lately."

"Well honey, that's forgiven, you have worked very hard at the office lately so I understand," Brittany said while they walked towards the checkout, the kids walking in front of them. Santana disagreed.

"No, now I am free, I have all the time in the world to help more, I really should," Santana said back and placed their groceries on the tape. Brittany smiled happily.

* * *

Week 1, Sunday.

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon at the Berry/Fabray household. The kids were swimming in the pool while their parents sat at the poolside under the parasol, watching them closely.

"Siera, don't bother your brother like that!" Brittany shouted and immediately her daughter stopped splashing water in her brother 's face.

"Yes mommy," she said with a cheeky grin and began splashing Rosie in her face, who dived under water.

Tomas was too young to swim without any help so he swam with help of a float. Santana and Brittany had to keep an extra eye on him, not mainly because he couldn't swim so well but because the girls were playing roughly around him.

"So Britt, are you busy organizing your daughter 's birthday party?" Quinn asked with an exciting smile on her face as she took a sip of her white wine. Brittany gave her a half smile and a half worrying face. Preparing for a party was mostly a stressful activity for her. Luckily, she was almost done with it.

"It's going fine. Santana bought the last supplies this morning at the supermarket and I still have to order the birthday cake but that's it," Brittany told her friend like it was nothing but she was pretty nervous for the party. "I hope it's going to be a success."

"It probably will be, just like the other ones," Quinn assured her because all the other party's Brittany had organized were great so why not this one.

"Well hopefully we won't have a repeat of last year," Brittany said. Last year's party had a terrible ending because their daughters had carried out their plan. With traumatized parents as a result.

"How many kids are there coming this year?" Rachel asked curiously because the amount of children is really important for every parent 's stress level. Brittany pondered for a while.

"Well, let me count, we have three of our own, your two beautiful daughters, my sister is coming and brings her two son's along, Santana 's brother is coming with his daughter and son, and last but not least four friends of Siera and Rosie from their soccer team are coming too. Oh and our parents are coming also so that makes thirteen children and ten adults." She counted with her fingers.

"Many kids," Rachel mumbled anxious while Santana 's eyes got a little bigger at hiring the actual number of kids that were coming.

"The number isn't even the worst," Santana stated. "Those kids from the soccer team are all cheeky monkeys."  
Rachel looked scary at the comment but Quinn laughed.

"Well Santana, than you must be great at taming them," Quinn joked but Santana didn't quite understand and crossed her arms. She didn't like it when people made fun of her, especially when it involved her being compared with little children.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded a little frustrated. Brittany laughed and stroked her wife's arm to soothe her a little.

"They're just joked, Babe," she whispered and slowly kissed her wife's cheek.

"Oh come on Santana!" Rachel shouted. "You have been an insulting and rude brat for the main time of your life! You know the way they think and everything."

Santana 's mouth fell open at the statement of the annoying brunette and she turned to Brittany to help her out. Because, if she was going to react to this snarky comment, it wouldn't be without any insults. The kids were a few feet away so she couldn't do that.

"That's not fair Rachel," Brittany came to her wife's support and put an arm around the Latina's neck, it calmed her immediately. "It's not going to be easy but we are with eight adults, sixteen eyes who watch the girls closely. So hopefully, there will be no complications."

"It will go ok," Quinn said while looking intensely at the girls in the pool. Suddenly she stood up and walked to Rosie who was sitting at the side of the pool, having tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked her daughter and put her hand on her head. Rosie turned around to face her mother and looked sad.

"My eyes hurt mom," she said and began rubbing in her eyes again. Quinn chuckled a little at the sigh of her daughter being so vulnerable all the sudden.

"Let me see," Quinn said and put her hand under Rosie 's chin. "You have been swimming with your eyes open too much sweetheart, you must close them when your under water, you know that," she concluded and helped her daughter up. "Come on let's go inside and clean your eyes a little bit."

The other three women watched as Quinn walked inside with Rosie and gave them a look that assured them that everything 's ok.

An awkward silence took over the three women. Santana took another sip of her wine, Brittany cleaned her sunglasses and Rachel was eagerly trying to see if her wife was coming back already. There was definitely a little tension in the air.

After a few minutes of silence Quinn came back again and Rosie went to sit next to her with a glass of lemonade and visibly red eyes. Luckily, Quinn began to speak again.

"Owh guys I totally forgot to tell you this!" she practically shouted. "Guess how's going to train the girls soccer team from next week and on?"

"Hm, You Quinn?" Santana joked, knowing Quinn couldn't even make out the difference between a goal and a penalty corner. But Quinn didn't respond to the Latina's reaction and got an evil grin on her face.

"Your new neighbor!" she yelled and had a big smile on her face. She had been so excited to see the reactions of her two best friends.

Santana's face fell and her eyes widened. Brittany's hart definitely skipped a beat. After a few confusing seconds, Santana spoke up while Rosie left again to play in the pool.

"What! Sue Sylvester is going to train our girls? Nah nah I don't believe it," Santana stated with her finger in the air and shook her head. This couldn't be true! Sue Sylvester was mean, the four women knew all about it when she was their cheerleading coach in High School.

"All true," Quinn said while holding up her hand to emphasize she was really speaking the truth. "I heard it from one of the moms at the football field last Thursday during training."

"It's going to be terrible," Santana said, feeling very frustrated and turned in herself. "First she is becoming our new neighbor, witch I already couldn't believe and hate. I mean of all the world she is coming to live right next to us next week! And now I must see her at the soccer field too?"

"You don't know how bad it's going to be Santana, maybe she changed, maybe she finally learned to be a nicer person, just like you did," Rachel stated but she only earned herself a nasty glare from the Latina. Brittany didn't like this attitude from her wife.

"San," she said sternly. "Rachel is right. We don't know how it's going to go. I mean at least the girls will be having great trainings and a strict treatment from Sue. It's not bad for them."

Quinn nodded but Santana didn't really listen and got angrier by the second.

"Britt, how can you say that? She tortured us in high school and she's brining up bad memories!" Santana barked and frowned her eyebrows. "I damn hate it!" she shouted and stamped her foot, she was just so heated she couldn't help it. This woman was going to ruin her life and that of her children too!

"Santana, language!" Brittany snapped and gave her wife a disapproving look but it didn't affect the fiery Latina. Santana was so mad; it made Berry blink a few times to fast because of her friend's behavior.

"Honey, maybe you should go for a walk and calm down a bit," Brittany ordered her wife who answered with a quiet "yeah" and stood up to walk out of the garden. Slamming the gate in frustration.

Brittany sighed. Her wife was always so fiery. She loved it about her but sometimes it just got out of hand.

"She can be so overdramatic sometimes," Rachel stated while watching Santana leave. Brittany shook her head.

"I know, she has been a bit on edge since her mother's visit, she a little sensitive," Brittany explained and gave her two shocked friends a reassuring smile.  
"She's going to be fine, she just needs to cool off and than she will come back and she probably wants to go home as fast as possible, feeling ashamed of the scene."

Quinn and Rachel chuckled a bit.

"You know her inside out Britt, how could she live without you," Quinn giggled. "But have you ever considered going to boxing lessons with her?"

* * *

Monday, week 2

It had already been a few weeks since Brittany and Santana had taken their kids too the hairdresser so they decided now was the right time to go again, since they had nothing else to do that day.

Wendy was a great hairdresser and sort of their friend. She had been their hairdresser for a long time but she always cost the Lopez-Pierce family a lot of money, she was the best hairdresser in town, and frustrations from Brittany's side. Cause Wendy was beautiful, sweet, great with the kids and great with her words; she was a flirt and had her eyes on Santana. So Brittany never let Santana go to Wendy to get her hair done without Brittany also getting her hair done because than the flirting would be less. Santana always though it was pretty hilarious; she never minded to be flirted with by a stranger, it fed her ego and how could she not like that. But Wendy, they had known her for a while now so Santana didn't even notice it anymore. Her wife, on the other hand, always noticed it and seemed to think otherwise; she didn't think it was so funny.

"Do you want some coffee?" Wendy asked Santana and Brittany. Both women answered at the same time but Brittany said "No thanks" and Santana said, "Yes please" in combination with her infamous smile.

"Oké, just a second, I will be right back" Wendy said grinning and went to the kitchen in the back, making sure to wag her hips extra much. "And don't worry Santana, hone, I know your recipe," she said with her flirt voice and Santana laughed.

"I know you do Wendy," Santana replied with a fake flirt voice.

Brittany looked annoyed. She was annoyed with Wendy and with Santana, for knowing she didn't like the way she acted and still did it.

"Britt, she's just joking," Santana told her wife quietly and nudge her in her side. Brittany stepped aside.

"You know I don't think it's funny Santana," she said sternly and looked away. Santana felt guilty.

"Oh I'm sorry Britt-Britt," she said while pouting as she tried to hug her wife. Brittany didn't return the hug but had to smile a little bit. "Can I please kiss my beautiful wife?" the Latina asked the blonde. Brittany shrugged slightly but than nodded.

Santana leaned in and gave her wife a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you," she said in the kiss.

"I love you too," the blond said and they exchanged loving glances.

"Mommy, Mama can you please stop being so embarrassing!" Siera shouted while holding her hands for her eyes. Both her parents smirked.  
"Oh I am sorry, sweetie," Santana said to her daughter. "But your mommy is just such a beautiful woman, Mama can't help it."

Wendy walked back in again, not really understanding all the bright faces she saw but confidant as ever she gave Santana her coffee. Making sure she toughed the Latina's fingers as much as possible while doing so.

"So you guys, who wants to go first?" Wendy asked the kids and gave Santana a wink. But Brittany answered because there would be a discussion otherwise.

"Tomas goes first cause he is the youngest," she said and helped her son up on the chair. Santana gave him his favorite comic book to entertain himself and gave him a kiss on his temple.

Both Santana and Brittany sat on the couch, reading different magazines while keeping an eye on the girls who were watching television; the impressive thing was hanging on the wall. After Tomas was done, it didn't take that long cause of his short hair, it was Erin's turn too sit in the chair and to led her beautiful blond hair be taken care of.

Taking a break from reading, she never had the patience to read a magazine for a long time while waiting; Santana took a look outside the window. And all of the sudden her eyes widened. Did she just see what she though she saw? That feminine walk and that raven hair. Where that Mercedes and Kurt walking by?

Brittany looked at wife. The Latina had an expression on her face, the blonde hadn't seen much lately.

"What's wrong babe?" she asked and Santana turned around to look at Brittany with her eyes still wide open.

"I think I just saw Mercedes and Kurt walking down the street," she said and Brittany immediately jumped of the couch to run to the window to see if their old friends were still somewhere she could see them. Unfortunately, she had no luck.

Brittany pouted a little and sat back but after a few seconds she smiled.

"I would really love to see them again, don't you San?" she asked Santana but the Latina scrunched her nose and was a bit nervous suddenly.

"I don't really now Britt," she answered quietly. "I think it would be really odd." Santana was unusually obsessed with her hands and made much effort to not look Brittany in the eye.

"Hone, why would it be odd?" Brittany asked but luckily for Santana, Erin was done and asked for Santana to pick her up.

"Ah you look beautiful sweetie," Santana cheered and tickled her daughter a little. Than she looked at Brittany who gave her a 'we are going to talk about this later' look.

It was Siera's turn. She almost had the same coupe as Santana.

"Hm, Brittany?" Wendy called and Brittany looked up. "Siera wants a Mohawk, can she get that?" she asked as she tried to hold a laugh of the funny request the little Latina had made.

Brittany smirked. "Absolutely not," she said but Siera didn't think it was that amusing and crossed her arms.

"I want it," she whined but only got some sympatric looks.

"Were did you get that idea Siera?" Brittany asked her daughter although she already had a little idea of what it was.

"I want to have the same haircut as Puck," Siera said as she ran her hand through her hair. All three women snickered and shook their heads in disbelieve.

Noah had always been a family friend since high school. He still had his cleaning pool business and was pretty successful. He also did Quinn's and Rachel's pool ones a week and was very good with the kids, they loved him. He was like a big brother for them just like he had always been, especially for Santana.

"Noah is a boy Honey, and even if you were a boy you wouldn't be aloud to get a Mohawk," Santana said and put Erin on her feet again. "Just give her the regular haircut Wendy."

Siera pouted. "I don't like you mama," she said and scrunched her eyebrows.

"You will thank me later sweetheart," Santana said and got her magazine again.

* * *

Everyone was relaxing at home that afternoon. The kids were playing in the garden, Santana was sourcing on the Internet for potential location for her business and Brittany was on the phone with her mom.

It was pretty hot with 34 degrees. So Santana and Brittany had put up the wading pool for the kids. Only Siera and Erin enjoyed swimming in it since Tomas wasn't a water freak like them. He was playing with his toy car on the grass, pretending it was chasing the ants. But suddenly the little boy put some grass into his mouth, wanting to now what it tastes like.

"Tomas, don't eat grass!" Brittany shouted from inside and then walked outside, with the phone still on her ear, to irritably nudge Santana for not paying enough attention to the kids.

"Sorry," Santana hissed and stood up to walk to her son.

"Don't eat grass honey, it isn't food," she told him but the blond little fellow was skeptical about his mother's explanation. He frowned his eyebrows.

"But the cows eat it," he said and looked questionably at his mama. Santana grinned; she was ones again proud at her son for thinking for himself and giving his opinion.

"Very smart kiddo, that is true," she said and went to sit next to him in the grass. "But cows are animals and they produce milk so they have to eat grass." Santana pulled some grass out of the ground and studied it. "We don't eat grass, because we aren't animals and we don't produce milk," she told Tomas and he nodded in understatement. "And also, grass is dirty." She pointed at some mud that was sticking on it. "If you eat it, you might get sick. Now we don't want that to happen. Get it?" she asked and her son smiled, it was a thing they had.

"Got it," he answered and they high-fived.

"Great," Santana said and stood up. "Shall we kick some ball?"

"Yeah, cool!" Tomas chirped and immediately went to grab the ball as he tried to kick it towards his mother.

Santana giggled but tried to hide it. Her son was smart and so sweet but he was definitely not good with the ball. She had been kicking the ball into his direction but she never got the ball back without having to walk about a mile. But he loved it and Santana could never stop loving the bright smiles her son produced at moments like these. He was adorable.

Unfortunately, Brittany calling for Santana soon ended their mother-son time.

"San! There is somebody at the front door, can you open it please?" Santana huffed.

"Sorry little man, I will be back in a bit," she said and walked inside.

While holding her hand on the doorknob she peeked through the little door window to see who it was and almost got a heart attack right there and then. She recognized that blond short haircut, she recognized those strange looking lips and she recognized that smirk. The woman was none other than Sue Sylvester! She looked older; she even had a few more wrinkles here and there. Santana froze. She couldn't do this all alone. What was she suppose to say? How did she have to act? There was only one solution to this.

"Britt! Please get off the phone and help me!" she shouted into the house, not knowing were her wife was. There was no answer. Santana got more and more nervous by the second as the bell rang for the second time and shouted again, this time more desperate than she had hoped she would be. "Brittany!"

Brittany came running to the front door with the phone still on her ear. "What?" she shouted anxiously and expected Santana to be in some sort of disaster like being stuck with a strand of hair to the chandelier on the ceiling, it would not be the first time that it happened.  
But Santana was just standing there, in the hallway, looking like she had seen a ghost. She was not wounded, her hair was still in place and she wasn't on the ground or anything either.

Brittany held her hand for the speaker. "What is it?" she mouthed to Santana.

"She is standing at the door!" Santana whispered with fear in her voice as she pointed at the door. And then Brittany understood why her wife was in shock and being overdramatic in her opinion.

"Mom can I call you back later?" she asked her mother on the phone. "Okay, yes, Bye." Brittany sighed.

"Santana, you are overreacting big time, she is not going to eat you or something. What's up with you lately?" she asked with a huff but didn't wait for an answer as she walked to the door. "We'll talk about this later, just behave."

Brittany turned around and opened the door. There she was. Santana flinched a little when Sue Sylvester looked at Brittany first and then at Santana with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Tweedle-Dumb and Boobs McGhee, my lovely new neighbors, I wanted to go over some rules with you, if you don't mind?" the woman said, not even bothering to ask them how they were. She looked shaky. She talked just like in the old days but she didn't have that vibe anymore she had back than. They noticed.

Nevertheless, Santana's eyes narrowed and she immediately got heated up. This just could not be true! Rules? And why was she calling them names again? She wanted to run away from this but couldn't because her sweet blond wife would probably be very angry at her for not at least trying to communicate with Sue Sylvester.

"Hi Sue!" Brittany cheered happily, ignoring that the woman in front of them was not being very nice. "Come in. Do you want some coffee or thee?" she asked while leading Sue into their house. Sue was a little reluctant at first but led herself be invited in.

The tall woman, who was wearing normal clothes, inspected their home closely. She looked at pictures on the side table and tried to absorb everything when walking through the living room.

"Thee please, Coffee is for people who are lazy and not capable to profit energy for themselves," she said.

"I will make it," Santana initiated, barely giving the woman her time to finish her sentence. The Latina was relieved she could do something; to earn herself some time to prepare for the 'rules' Sue was going impose them. In the mean time she could overhear the conversation between her wife and the 'enemy'.

"I see you two have kids?" Sue asked Brittany when they sat down at the garden table. Brittany smiled brightly, she never minded to talk about the kids.

"Yes we have," Brittany answered. "The little boy is Tomas, the blond girl is Erin and the Brunette is Siera." She pointed at each of them.

"I see," Sue muttered and tried to figure out how the couple got their children but decided that it would be to personal asking that and she didn't come here to make friends also.

"Siera is actually on the soccer team you are going to coach," Brittany told the woman with proud. "She is really good at it." Sue swallowed loudly.

"I don't really like kids," she said harshly and it made Brittany flinch a bit. "They make too much noise and they're rude," she explained. "I am willing to train this soccer team because they supposedly have a lot of talent but that's the only reason."

"Okay," Brittany mumbled in defeat. She didn't really know how to react on that and hoped Santana would hurry up a little since she was now feeling a little insecure. She tried to see if Santana was somewhere to be seen from her position but no sign. Her wife was such a coward!

"So," Brittany began again. "How have you been Sue?"  
Sue Sylvester suddenly looked nervous, staring at the sky to come up with an answer. She wasn't prepared for this. It wasn't that she hadn't been okay or something but people just didn't ask her that simple question very often. They were too afraid and thereby, she didn't want to get personal with her neighbors.

"Well, I have been fine," she started, throwing her chin in the air. "I have worked at McKinley High for a few years after you graduated, than I moved to another area because I got asked to train a volleyball team there. Soon I got bored there and now I got asked to train several soccer teams witch I am excited about."

Brittany nodded. "Sounds fun," she said and smiled a little. There was a short silence before Brittany popped up the next question. "And do you have a husband or kids? Or.." Brittany mumbled, not knowing if the question was to personal to ask the woman.

"Well, after my miscarriage," Sue began and looked sad. Brittany felt bad for her.

"Owh I am sorry," she said and gave her a sympatric look. "That's terrible."

Sue was quiet for a few seconds but than regained herself again. "Yes, It was. But I bounced back up again soon after and made the best decision of my life by letting Becky move in with me after she graduated. She has become my assistant."

This was nice to hear, Brittany thought. Everybody has a good side, even Sue Sylvester.

"That's nice, good for you," Brittany said and just than Santana walked in with a cup of thee. Both Brittany and Sue followed her movements while there was yet again, an awkward silence. Sue eyed the anxious Latina and took a sip of her thee before she spook.

"You haven't changed a bit, Santana, except for a few wrinkles here and there you almost look exactly the same," Sue said coldly. "It's extraordinary to see you actually living in a house and not in jail."

Santana's eye's narrowed at the comment as she felt herself boiling up fast. What was that supposed to mean? This was exactly the reason why she avoided people from the past. But before Santana could speak up, the older lady started to speak again.

"So, I wanted to discuss some rules with you, if you don't mind?" Sue asked and Brittany nodded for Santana and her so Sue could continue. The woman immediately dropped the bomb on them.

"I don't want to have any nuisance hearing, I don't want to find your pets or children on my ground, I prefer you don't do anything strange in my presence and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't ruin my precious vegetable garden because I'm not going to like that. And this is just the beginning of my list of rules. The rest I'll probably make up later on once I start to get annoyed by things," Sue told them, almost in rage as if it had happened to her many times before.

Both Santana and Brittany cringed at what the woman in front of them just demanded. How were they going to manage that? They were a family with three young children and three pets! The woman was still insane, Santana thought, and she wasn't having any of it.

"Well how do you expect us to follow all your rules? I am not going keep MY children and MY pets inside the house because YOU can't stand the noise they are making or because you don't like kids!" Santana spat with exasperation but truly tried to stay as calm as possible although it wasn't easy. Sue Sylvester was not impressed.

"There is no need to be angry Santana, It's just a warning that I'm giving you," Sue said calmly, ignoring Santana's outburst completely. She took the last sip of her thee and swallowed. She was a pretty fast drinker. "Now if you would excuse me, I have some business to take care of so could one of you ladies lead me my way out of this house?" she asked. Brittany nodded and stood up to walk her to the front door.

"Thank you for the thee Brittany," Sue said and walked out with her nose in the air. Brittany didn't reply but sighed and closed the door again.

She went to sit next to her wife and waited for her to say something cause she knew Santana desperately wanted to.

"I told you, people don't change," Santana said pedantic and opened her laptop. Brittany rolled her eyes. Santana and her weren't really on the same page these days, that's for sure.

* * *

_Thanx for reading! I hope you liked it :) Please please review to let me know what you think about it, I would appreciate it a lot!  
_

_Have a nice day _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Here I am again with a new but very short chapter. This is just an in between one. _

_And I have to warn you, this one is M rated._

_I'll gave away that it is because of the sexy times scene and that this is the first time I have ever written such a scene so I hope it's acceptable._

_And I want to thank everybody for the reviews/alerts/favorit_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tuesday morning, week 2

Brittany and Santana lay in bed; naked and cuddled up as always, enjoying each other's company.

Santana lay with her head on Brittany's chest and had her arm around the blonde's muscled waist.

Brittany had her hand on Santana back and was rubbing it lightly. She loved to hold her wife like this. Santana was so small, so sexy and so adorably cute. It was simply impossible for her to keep her eyes or her hands off the woman. She loved everything about her. How she could be so caring. How she could be so fiery. How she could be so secure one minute and so insecure the other.

But they did have some unresolved problems. Problems they both knew of but didn't react on. It were little irritations and touchy subjects that they both ignored. They needed to talk about it, the sooner the better, Brittany thought.

"You're so soft Britt-Britt," Santana hummed and kissed one of Brittany's boobs, what made the blond giggling. "I love you so much," the Latina continued and gave another kiss.

"Oh so you only love me because I am so soft? So you can use me as a pillow?" the blonde said playfully while stroking Santana's messy hair.

The Latina laughed but was too lazy to reply and nuzzled with her head into her wife's chest again.

Brittany was thinking hard. She really wanted to talk to Santana about her not being able to speak with or see people form the past. She knew her wife dodged it.

Santana would rather not be reminded of High School because. She is ashamed of the person she was there. High School Santana was always angry and a bully because she couldn't face the truth, the fact that she liked girls.

Now Brittany understood, even, she had been there at the Latina's side when she went trough her 'face'. The blonde didn't want to push her wife but she really, really wanted to see her old friends again. She wanted to know how they all had been and what they had accomplished with their lives.

She also wanted to show them how she was doing. How happy she was with Santana and their kids. She wanted to share that with them.

Santana looked up at her, as if she had been thinking out loud and was now being caught.

"What are you thinking about babe?" Santana asked innocently as she looked charmingly cute with those big puppy brown eyes. Brittany studied Santana's face. She was so beautiful; even after all these years, she still got butterflies in her stomach wen Santana looked at her with those puppy eyes. She loved the Latina so much, sometimes it hurt. She decided that this was the right time to talk.

"I was thinking, maybe we could invite some of the Glee club over to our house? I would like to see them again, to catch up, to know how they are doing," Braittany said and tried to analyze every movement she saw on her wife's face.

Santana's brow frowned a little. "You know how I think about that Britt, I don't think I can handle it," she said as she caressed her wife's stomach.

She really was afraid of this; all kinds of bad summaries ran through her head when thinking about meeting them.

"I know you are afraid honey but they're not going to hurt you, you are a strong woman and you changed, they changed," Brittany said and kissed the Latina on her temple. "Besides, I will be there too, to protect you from all the evil," she laughed and Santana nudged her wife while grinning.

It went quiet for minute. Santana was overthinking the request of her wife. Brittany really wanted this and Santana never wanted to be the one who stands in the way of her wife's happiness, soo.

"Okay," she began. "I think I can at least try to handle it." The Latina spoke softly and Brittany jumped a little of excitement.

"Really?" she cheered and Santana couldn't help but grin. Her wife was such a cutie when she was excited about something.

"Yes," Santana answered with more confidence this time. "I know it makes you happy and maybe it's good for me too to see them again. I mean, maybe I will feel better about myself knowing their all good despite the fact that I tortured them in High School." Santana laughed. Brittany laughed also but had another perspective.

"Everybody knows why you were the way you were in High School baby," Brittany told her with a serious tone. "It's no big deal to them."

But Santana disagreed. "It is to me," she said softly.

"Ahh my poor baby," Brittany cooed and hugged her wife tighter. "I understand it's hard for you but I promise that everything will be okay. You are strong enough and you'll always have my support."

Santana grinned at her adorable wife and gave her a sweet slow kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Brittany giggled. "I love you too," she replied and deepened the kiss, immediately running her tongue over her wife's lips, asking for access, which she got right away.

"You're so sexy," Santana groaned and sat up a little, running her hands over the blonde's hot body. She never got tired of it, not in the slightest way. She felt her wife's muscles tense beneath her so she began kissing her neck and behind her ear, the spot she always loved so much.

"Oh San," Brittany moaned and stretched her body a bit more, running her hands down over the Latina's back to squish her cute butt. Santana squealed. She never got tired of that either and her whole body shivered of the familiar touch.

"I want you," Brittany whispered in her wife's ear and after hearing this, Santana climbed on top of her wife and started kissing her again. She loved it when Brittany was so clear about what she wanted and Santana could give her what she wanted. She kissed her deeply, dancing with her tongue, this time more heated and desperate than before. It felt so good, so right, so like home.

The Latina went to knead Brittany's breasts and placed herself with more weight on her wife's body so their centers would touch. Brittany moaned loudly as their clits met and she bucked her hips upwards to gain more friction. First she fondled her wife's face and than moved down lower to the Latina's small waist.

"Touch me," Brittany muttered under a breath when her body was heating up fast, especially down at her center it was getting wetter by the second. Santana knew what to do and she knew she had to do it fast cause the kids were waking up soon and they would want to have breakfast.

With no time to loss, Santana slid two fingers through Brittany's already wet folds into her center while her other hand kept kneading the blonde's breasts. Brittany panted heavily and arched her back to give the Latina better access.

"You're so wet baby," Santana groaned with even more lust in her eyes and began pumping her fingers deeper into her wife who began screaming her name.

"Oh Santana don't stop," she yelled with a raspy voice and had to hold on to the pillow behind her head to keep herself still a bit. "So good," she mumbled while panting heavily.

Santana enjoyed this part a lot. Brittany screaming her name and desperately asking her to keep going and she did, she always complied. She knew Brittany was close because she felt her muscles tens up inside her.

And to give her wife an extra powerful orgasm she pushed her dump on to the blonde's clit. Brittany immediately screamed Santana's name and came over the edge. The Latina smiled at the sight. She let Brittany ride out her orgasm before she slowly pulled her fingers out and went to lie next to her.

"That was great," Brittany said with a relieved sigh.

When they both were back to normal breathing, Brittany kissed her wife passionately but soon pulled away with a pout.

"We don't have time for you to get off and I want you so bad Sanny," Brittany whined and patted Santana's cheek.

"That's okay baby, another time," Santana assured her softly and kissed the blonde one more time before climbing out of bed.

"But I would like it, if you joined me in the shower, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." Brittany grinned.

"I would love to, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce."

* * *

That afternoon.

Brittany, together with Tomas and Erin, went to the pond to feed the ducks while Santana stayed at home with Siera, who was having tantrums all morning for not being aloud to go swimming at the Frabray household that day.

"Did you bring the bread mommy?" Erin asked and looked excitedly at her mother. Brittany smiled brightly. Her blonde children definitely inherit their love for ducks from her genes.

"Yes I did sweetheart," she answered and softly stroked her daughter hair. "Here, you can have this and Tomas can have this," she said and gave her children both some pieces of old bread.

"Thank you mommy," they said in unicorn and both jumped of enjoyment. They immediately ran to the side of the pond to were the ducks had gathered.

"Be careful!" Brittany shouted while she walked to the side of the lake too. The ducks already saw them coming from miles away so they were ready to be fed. There were like twenty of them, desperately asking to have a piece of that old bread.

About ten to fifteen minutes later, the trio had gone through all their bread and had to say goodbye to their good croaking friends.

"Goodbye duckies," Brittany said with her soft voice and the children repeated her. They waved them goodbye and went to walk to the kid's playground that was located adjacent to the park.

Brittany settled herself down at one of the benches and grabbed a book to read out of her bag back while Tomas and Erin ran to the other kids to play with them. Brittany looked at them in awe. They were so cute.

After a while, Brittany looked up again and saw a child playing with Erin who reminded her of somebody. She couldn't really place it but the kid had these expressions on his face, she knew them. He had a dark skin color but it wasn't milky and crème like Santana's. He had brown eyes and was solidly built. And when he smiled, his beautiful white teeth shined brightly.

"Looks like their getting along very well," a familiar voice spook next to Brittany and the Blonde jumped of surprise. She was almost too afraid to turn around and discover who the person was but she did it anyways.

Wearing jeans, sneakers and a colored t-shirt. Smiling brightly and fiddling with a black hair lock. She hadn't changed a bit, she barely looked older and she looked, happy. She glowed. A big smile arose on Brittany's face too. "Mercedes?"

"Brittany S. Pierce," Mercedes said sternly, like she caught the blonde in an unlawful act. "I never though I would come across you, twelve years later at a kid's playground. How have you been girl?" she asked and sat down next to the blonde who couldn't stop smiling at seeing her old friend.

"I have been great," Brittany answered; she didn't really know what to say after all these years. There was so much to tell but she didn't know were to start or if it was even appropriate to throw your whole life story at somebody you haven't seen for at least nine years. So she asked Mercedes the same thing. "How have you been Mercedes?"

"Great too I must say," she answered, and looked at Erin and to the boy that seemed to be her son. "I assume that is your daughter right? Or not? I have previously made such a mistake," she asked with a laugh and Brittany nodded.

"Yes she is. Her name is Erin," she said proudly. "And that little boy over there in the sandpit with the blonde hair, is Tomas, he is my son." Brittany pointed at Tomas who was trying to make a castle of sand. But before she could tell she also had another daughter, Mercedes started chattering again.

"They look so much like you!" she chirped. She had always seen Brittany as a fantastic mother in the future. "Who is the lucky man with whom you got these two lovely children?" the smiling woman asked, she was so curious to hear all about the Blonde's life.

"Well, actually I have three children," Brittany began, hoping Mercedes wouldn't freak out of what she was going to hear next. "My oldest daughter Siera is at home with her other mother," she continued but Mercedes did not really understand it fully so Brittany clarified herself. "I married Santana seven years ago, she is the lucky woman I got three children with and I'm very happy."

Now Mercedes understood and she smiled widely. She knew the two women loved each other in high school but she never expected the two of them to get married and have children. She always though that Santana would screw things up and end up somewhere in jail or something. It wasn't very nice of her to think that way but she was very glad that it wasn't the case.

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys!" she cheered and gave Brittany a pat on the shoulder. "That's so good to hear, you know, I have to be honest that I have always been a little doubtful about Santana's future, she was always so stubborn and so fiery."

Brittany laughed. "Well, she still is sometimes but she has grown up a lot." Mercedes nodded.

"I bet she did!" she said loudly. "I would really like to see her again, I'm so curious, I want to know everything! But unfortunately I have to leave to the hotel, my husband is waiting in the car for us," she said while pouting and pointed at a car standing at the side of the road.

Brittany thought for a second. She could invite Mercedes to come to Siera's birthday party tomorrow but Santana probably wouldn't appreciate that. But asking Mercedes to come over on Friday in the afternoon to drink a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt, would it? Maybe it was better to meet at a bar or something; Santana would probably prefer that. Wow she really was whipped!

"Well maybe we could meet up," Brittany said and Mercedes face lighted again. She knew the dark woman though of an invitation to their home but Brittany had to disappoint her. "Friday afternoon at Charlie's?" the blonde asked and felt bad that she didn't invite her old friend to come to her house.

Nevertheless, Mercedes was excited. "Sounds great! Shall we exchange phone number's so we can call each other for the time and everything?" she asked and already grabbed her phone out of her hip bag. Brittany nodded and did the same, they exchanged numbers, said their goodbye's and Mercedes called her boy, who's name was Tobbie, to come as they left to the car.

Brittany was sitting alone again, overthinking what just happened. She was so excited to meet Mercedes on Friday, it would be so much fun! Tomas came walking towards his enthusiastic mother.

"Mommy, can we go home? I'm tired," he asked while tugging on his mother's arm.  
Brittany looked down at his clear blue eyes, the little boy definitely looked a little tired. It had been a long afternoon after all.

"Yes honey, we will. Could you get your sister?" she asked and he complied. The lovely trio went home.

* * *

That evening.

"I ran into Mercedes today," Brittany said when the family ate dinner outside.

Santana looked up at her wife and Brittany saw a flow of insecurity on the Latina's face.

"We spoke very shortly and exchanged phone numbers," she continued but with a little hesitation. She could feel the tension building up inside her wife although she tried really hard not show it. Fortunately, Santana got herself together.

"How has she been?" she asked which made the blonde feel more secure and smile.

"Fine I guess," Brittany answered and took a bit from her food. "She has a son and a husband. She was also very curious to know how you have been." Santana glinted at hearing that.

"We are also going to meet up somewhere on Friday, to catch up," the Blonde said and she hoped that her wife would maybe come with her, although they had to find a babysitter. Maybe Noah would want to babysit? Or that girl that lives down the street? No, she couldn't handle Siera. This would be a problem.

"Well why don't you invite her over at our house?" Santana suggested and Brittany eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?" she asked her wife excitedly and Santana nodded with a laugh.

"Yeah, she could lunch with us and bring her son along to entertain the kids," she said and retrieved a glare from her Latina daughter.

"I don't need to be entertained by a whipper-snapper," Siera protested and crossed her arms. Both of her mothers laughed.

"We know you don't need to be entertained Siera," Brittany reassured her daughter and stroked her hair. "You are the oldest so you're going to have to protect them, that's your role." Siera grinned and her glare faded. Her mommy had a point there.

"It's a great idea San, I will ask her to come over," Brittany said and gave her wife an adoring look. This was great, she knew how much it took for Santana to do this and she loved her for trying.

* * *

_Well I hope this chapter wasn't too bad_

_Please review! And if you have some plot suggestion, please tell me._

_Next on... Siera's Birthday Party :)_

_Have a nice day!_


	6. Birthday Party

_Owh here it is, the birthday party!  
I hope you enjoy :) _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of it's characters._

* * *

**Chapter 6, Birthday Party**

Wednesday, week 2

"No, no, no, no," Santana groaned and held her hands on her face, as she lay flat on their bed that morning. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Come on babe, the party is in the afternoon so no worries now okay?" Brittany told her wife and kissed the Latina on the lips. "It's your daughter's birthday, we have to celebrate!" she cheered but Santana sighed.

She and Brittany had hung the birthday decorations the night before so their house was a happy mess right now. The party wasn't going to be big or anything but they did set up the small pool for the children and Santana had pulled the two goals out of the barn so the kids could play soccer. Together, they had turned their garden into a kid's playground.

"I know and I'm very happy but I am already scared of her soccer team friends who are coming to celebrate it with us," she whined and Brittany frowned. But before she could reprimand her wife on her childish behavior, three kids popped up in their bedroom, afraid to be yelled at by their fiery mother for disturbing them in the morning. So they walked in very slowly. Both women smiled and so the kids smiled a little also, relieved that it was okay to come in.

"Who are you three?" Santana demanded playfully and looked fake confused while she sad up. "I really hope that neither of you has her birthday today because I didn't buy anything," she went on and the kids came closer and closer. "Did you Britt?" she asked her wife who joined in.

"No, I think we forgot honey," she played along. The kids giggled. They were so cute in their pajamas.

"Stop playing with us mama," Erin said and laughed. Her mommies were very funny sometimes.

"Come here kiddos," Brittany said happily and gestured for them to get in to bed with their parents, which the kids immediately did.

"Happy birthday sweetheart," Brittany cheered. She gave her small daughter a kiss on her forehead and patted her face. Siera mumbled a quiet 'thank you'.

"Happy birthday gal," Santana said and also kissed her daughter on the forehead.

Then Santana grabbed the basked with presents and first the family started to sing birthday songs. After some false notes and funny faces, the birthday girl unpacked her gifts and was happy with every single one of them. The Lopez family got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast and prepare for the party.

* * *

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when the first guests arrived. Brittany's sister Kim with her husband Steven and their two four-year-old sons were the first of all. The boys were playing with Tomas in the garden, having swordfights with their plastic swords.

Santana's older brother had arrived next with his wife Tasha and their two children. His twelve-year-old daughter Keisha definitely had the Lopez temperament and you would think she would be best friends with Siera but the two hated each other most of the time. Her nine-year-old brother Matias on the other hand was a very shy and polite kid.

All the grown-ups sat at the garden table, chatting, laughing and keeping a big eye on the kids as always. All four grandparents had also arrived and were talking about boring stuff, as always.

They were very lucky with the weather today, the sun shone bright and there were no clouds hanging in the sky. It was a beautiful day.

Quinn and Rachel arrived with Rosie and Megan. They congratulated Siera and gave her their present, a new supersonic soccer ball. Rosie and Siera immediately took off to play with the ball while Megan and Erin jumped in the small pool were Keisha was also bathing in.

"Congratulations with your beautiful daughter Britt," Quinn said and hugged Brittany tight. The same did Rachel.

"Thank you," the blonde replied and smiled. "I assume she likes your present." She pointed at Siera and Rosie having a lot of fun with the ball.

"I think their soccer friends will also like it, it will keep them occupied," Santana said, as she went to stand next to her wife and looked happily to see her friends.

"Congratulations with your now ten year old daughter Sanny," Quinn teased with the nickname and hugged the Latina fast, since she didn't really liked to be hugged.

"Thanks Quinny," Santana said giggly and they both laughed.

"Congratulations Santana," Rachel cheered with her high voice and also hugged the Latina.

"Thanks Rachel," Santana murmured and had to force herself not to roll her eyes at the brunette's happy voice.

"Did Siera like the big present you guys gave her?" Quinn asked curiously because she was partly responsible for the gift they the couple had chosen.

Both Brittany and Santana nodded. Yep, Siera liked her present. But who wouldn't like to get a beautiful, and not to forget the newest, IPod with Internet on it all over the country? It was shiny, small and had like 100 gb. Siera had been whining for weeks for wanting to have one.

"Yes, she definitely liked it," Santana answered. "I had to help her this morning, to put all her cd's on it and figure out how on earth you can install you mail address so you can receive email. It wasn't easy," she huffed.

Quinn and Rachel laughed. They could imaging how the mother and daughter pair would have been this morning.

"Well, you managed to figure it out. You're just not a techie person San," Brittany said with a playful tone and stroked the Latina's hair. Nope, Santana was a lot but she wasn't that. Well actually, she could be a techy but she just never took the time to read the manual, she wanted to figure it out by herself.

"Well, we still love you Santana," Quinn cooed and gave her friend a little nudge.

"Oh drop it Fabray," Santana growled, not in the mood for jokes.

* * *

An hour went by and all of Siera's soccer friends had arrived. And like everybody expected they were obnoxious and looking for trouble. All four of them individually were little troublemakers but them together was the worse. On the soccer field, aggressiveness wasn't an unknown word to them but with the exception of that they were really good, all of them were very talented.

"Did you set up the soccer goals Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" One of the girls asked Santana with a suspicious giggle. Santana kept cool and kept filling glasses with whine as four pairs of eyes looked at her attentively.

"Yes I did, now aren't I a nice person," she cooed and put her sunglasses on as if to emphasize that she was not going to be easy today. She was not going to give them what they wanted.

The girls nodded to each other and made some faces, they were consulting about their next move.

Santana shook her head in aversion, as she could not understand their secret language and really didn't want to understand it also.

After deliberating, another one of them spoke up. "Well could you move the left one a bit back so the tree is blacking the sun, otherwise the keeper won't be able to see anything," she said with a fake pout and folded her hands as if she was begging her. The other three smirked and nudged each other.

Santana raised her eyebrow. It wasn't the request they were making that was bothering her but the way they always did it. She tried not to let any of her irritation show since her being angry was exactly what those little devils wanted. They challenged the Latina every time when they had the opportunity for it.

Santana led out a long breath and put her hands on her hips. But before she could say something about their attitudes, the first one that had spoken felt the need to say something again.

"My mom says that you have anger issues," the little girl stated and folded her arms while she grinned. The other girls looked in shock at their cheeky friend cause that comment was not part of their plan and it was really not necessary.

It was the last straw for Santana to get furious. But who could stay calm when there was a ten-year-old kid standing in front of you, telling you that you have anger problems. It was that Peyton and her mom, who were always so annoying! After Siera, Peyton was the leader of their small group and she definitely had a big, a huge mouth and no respect for any adult.

Santana didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She looked at the girls and saw guilt on three of their faces.

"Well your mother is lying," she said with a low voice. "Now go away and do something more useful than bothering me." She looked angry at them as three of them flinched and turned to walk away.

"Peyton, go now," Santana said sternly and she huffed as the girl walked away and ran up to her friends.

Quinn saw the last part of the incident and walked up to her friend.

"Everything all right San?" she asked her friend a little worried.

Santana didn't make eye contact with her. "Yeah, fine," she mumbled and grabbed a beer out of the cooler.

"Well don't let them get to you, okay?" Quinn said and tried to put a comforting hand on the Latina's shoulder but the touch made Santana shove away.

"I won't, I just need some alcohol," Santana said a little irritated and walked away. Leaving Quinn with worries.

* * *

While chatting with her brother, Santana felt a little anxious. They had sung to her daughter, making sure it wasn't too embarrassing, and ate the birthday cake; well there were actually three birthday cakes. Almost every kid had spilled lemonade while every adult was drinking wine or beer. Everything seemed to go smooth except for the little incident that happened two hours ago. Santana was still not completely restored from that.

Santana narrowed her eyes and tried to see anything but it was impossible. Those girls had been in that tree house for almost an hour and a half now! What were the little brats doing? All the memories of last year popped up in the Latina's head and she didn't like it. They were up to something!

Last year they had conspired and played a trick on all the parents so they could run off to a playground a few streets away. The party ended with a fizzle but Santana definitely lost her trust in those girls together, just like the other adults.

"I can ask Keisha to take a look up there," Santana's brother suddenly offered while he was looking to the same thing as Santana was. "Maybe she can prevent that something like last year will happen again. I mean she has a temper but she is more responsible than they are."

Santana thought about this for a second. Brittany probably wouldn't like it if she would sent her niece up their to check on their daughter but Santana wanted to know what was going on there.

"Yeah, maybe that's a good idea," she said and her brother immediately walked too his daughter to talk her into it. Santana looked at Brittany's beautiful face, making sure she hadn't seen anything suspicious. She felt a little guilty; maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all but it was already to late as Keisha walked toward the tree house.

* * *

"I don't like it that we get a new coach," Peyton complained with a sigh and the other girls nodded in agreement. They were sitting in a circle, chatting and drinking their lemonade.

The tree house was always a nice place to hang out; there were several beanbags and cool posters hanging on the walls. There was also a writing desk and a chair. The atmosphere there was just good, peaceful and quiet. On recommendation and with some desperate pouts of Brittany, Santana build it together with her brother for their children.

"Have you met her already, Siera?" Peyton asked Siera, but the young Latina shook her head.

"Nope, but I have seen a glimpse of her," Siera told her anxious friends, who were desperate to know how bad their new coach would be. "She was at our house the other day and my mama seemed not so pleased with her."

Anna, another girl, chuckled. "Well your mama isn't someone who likes a lot of people so that doesn't say anything," she claimed and the others agreed.

Santana wasn't a nice person in their eyes; she was always though on them. But on the other hand, they were always hard on her too and trying to challenge her all the time. Siera didn't like it when people spoke that way about her mama or tried to make her angry.

"Yeah well, she looked pretty scary and not so nice," the Latina argued, feeling the need to stand up for her mama. The other girls went quiet. You don't mess with a Lopez, that's what they say.

"Soo," Sophie mumbled while looking down at her fingers, changing the subject. "Do you still like David, Zoey?" All eyes flew to Zoey, the calmest of them all, and her face went red.

"I never liked David," she claimed but none of them bough it. Zoey was just too obvious.

Rosie lifted her eyebrow. "Yes, you do," she said as a matter of fact. "And he likes you too." Rosie smirked and the others cooed while Zoey's face turned even redder.

"How do you know that?" Zoey asked with a small smile but also an uncertain feeling about it. You never knew what to believe or what not to believe when it came to her soccer friends.

"Oh come on, it's so obvious!" Anna yelled while laughing. "He is constantly offering you his help and is clumsy around you, you should talk to him some more," she suggested and gave Zoey a playful nudge with her arm, insuring her that she wasn't out to embarrass her but really give her some friendly advice.

"Yeah, I could do that, I guess," Zoey said inaudible, trying to shake off the subject. She never liked to have all the attention on her but luckily for her Peyton liked to tease Siera. Actually, Peyton was the only one who dared to speak up against the fiery Latina.

"You never seem to like a boy, Siera," she said with an evil undertone, she knew this was a touchy subject for her. The other girls looked expectantly at Siera, scared for a fight that might happen between the two of them. It wouldn't be the first time.

But Siera kept quiet, she knew not to answer. However, she knew well to glare at her friend although it didn't seem to help. Peyton just never knew the boundaries.

"Or are you turning into a lady lover just like your mothers?" the girl asked and the other girls looked shocked now, mouth open and eyes almost popping out.

Siera was enraged. Peyton was so stupid sometimes! And when Siera was enraged, she wasn't easy to handle and she was not afraid to get physical either. But yet again, she kept her calm. She tried to ignore the question and was hoping someone, maybe Rosie, would change the subject again. She didn't want to get in trouble on her birthday; she didn't want a repeat of last year.

"Why don't you say anything, Siera?" Peyton challenged as she had the biggest smirk on her face. Siera shifted uncomfortably.

Rosie felt bad for her best friend and put an arm around her shoulder while Siera was looking into nowhere, trying to keep her eyes dry.

"Stop it, Peyton, it's not like we ever heard you talking about a boy," Rosie exclaimed and looked angry. Now Peyton started to get frustrated, she had an even shorter fuse than Siera.

"What did you say?" she shouted and immediately stood up, ready to show how intimidating she could be.

Anna sighed. "Stop it, Pey, it's not funny," she said to her friend and grabbed her arm to sit her back down but Peyton jumped away.

"No!" she shouted angrily and wanted to kick something but was distracted by noises that came from the ladder. Keisha had been overhearing a part from their conversation and decided that it was a good time to intervene, since she didn't want to see her niece being bullied on her birthday.

"What are you doing here Keisha?" Siera asked with an irritated tone although her niece had somewhat saved her from the situation she was in. "Did my mama ask you to spy on us again?" It wouldn't be the first time.

"Of course she did," Keisha answered like it was obvious and looked at a movie poster hanging beside her. "I wouldn't come here otherwise, would I? In this crappy tattered shack, hanging between trees, ready to crash anytime someone moves, no thank you."

Her niece had a point there, Siera thought and grinned a bit because of Kiesha's way of talking. She felt better now her niece was here.

"Well, tell her nothing is happening in here, we are not planning any devilish plans that she is so scared of," Siera told her and stood up. "We're actually going to play some soccer. Wanna play with us?"

Keisha though for a few seconds, humming like she was seriously putting all the benefits and all losing against each other.

"Well because it's your birthday, I will play along," she said and Siera smiled, they might not be best friends all the time, but Siera looked up to her older niece and felt honored when she wanted to do something with her. Before they went downstairs, Siera and Peyton exchanged some evil glares but forgot about it for now and went to play soccer.

"San and I are going to put the roof box on the car so we can take Sadie with us," Brittany told Quinn. They were chatting about the vacation they were going on, in two weeks. Quinn nodded understandably.

"Okay, yeah, you are not going to take the cats too, are you?" Quinn questioned her friend with a sarcastic undertone. Brittany laughed.

"No, Santana probably wouldn't like that, I would like to take them some time though."

"I bet you do," Quinn giggled while thinking of an irritated Santana, cursing the cats for walking in front of her feet or lying on the chair she just wanted to sit on. Santana liked their pets but only from a distance just like Rachel. Quinn decided not to buy any though, although the kids really wanted one. It would only lead to frustrations of her wife and she didn't want that.

"I've heard that they've build two new cottages nearby ours and they are already sold to families," Brittany told.

"Really?" Quinn asked surprised and tugged at her blonde hair. Brittany nodded.

"Yes, and one of them also have children so that's going to be fun for the kids, maybe they can play together," Brittany imagined but Quinn had her doubts.

"Or compete against each other," she said and grinned although feeling quiet sad because it would be typically their daughters to team up and play the power game with the new kids.

Brittany considered this. Yep, Quinn had a point there. They probably would.

The two blondes fell into a comfortable silence. Both staring at Santana and Rachel, who were trying to understand the barbecue and not accepting any help from Steven. Rachel red the manual again and again but nothing worked and so the two ladies got heated with each other, well actually, Santana blamed Rachel for the most part.

"Can you even read English Berry?" Santana huffed in frustration.

"Well Santana, if you had just red the manual before we started to use this machine. Than perhaps we wouldn't be having this problem right now!" the Brunette scolded and Santana flinched.

"Whatever," she grumbled and wiped her wet forehead with the back of her hand.

Both Quinn and Brittany laughed.

"Are you still sure you want to guide Santana with her business Quinn?" Brittany asked her friend, following the happening in front of them were Santana was now hitting on the barbecue and Rachel was telling her to stop. Quinn smiled at the two of them being so silly.

"I think it's going to be a challenge at times," she admitted. "But Santana is a great businesswoman, she knows what she wants, she is strong and definitely has her opinion ready. She will be successful. She's a hard worker and I believe that she can do this."

Brittany couldn't agree more and was proud to hear Quinn talking about her wife like that. It made her feel warm inside. But she also knew her wife's stubbornness and was afraid she would not always listen to what Quinn had to say or not take her advice. Oh well, she probably was just worrying a little too much. Santana and Quinn would be fine and she even got to keep an eye on them while they were having their vacation together.

The barbecue was on. It took one hint of Steven and the two brunettes were now proudly watching the fire expand. "This is just priceless," Quinn snickered and grabbed the photo camera from the table. "I have to take a picture of this." Both women laughed and Quinn took the picture.

* * *

"Hey, my sexy wife," Santana said when Brittany walked up to her to check how everything was going with the barbecue. Brittany smelled and smiled.

"Smells good, those hamburgers," she complimented and Santana shrugged slightly, acting like it was nothing.

"Rach and I are just fantastic cooks," she said and exchanged a proud look with her annoying friend.

Brittany gave her wife a sweet kiss on the cheek and put an arm around her waist. Santana grinned and put an arm around the blonde's neck.

"Are the kids alright?" the Latina asked while turning herself and her wife around to see Tomas still playing peacefully with his nephews and Erin still playing with Megan, Matias and Sadie. It was adorable to see.

"Their so precious," Brittany mumbled softly as she enjoyed Santana's warmth when she put an arm around her neck. Santana agreed.

"I love them so much," she said and kissed her wife on her cheek.

But then the beautiful moment was disturbed by a yelling voice that was painfully recognizable.

"_Imma go all Lima Heighs on you!" _They heard beside them and discovered that the shouting came form the soccer fields were the girls were playing soccer, well, fighting actually.

Every guest turned to see what was happening and it wasn't pretty. Santana led go of Brittany when she saw Siera attacking Peyton and pushing her to the ground.

Santana stormed to the two fighting girls, of which one was her daughter. "Don't be too hard on her San." She heard Brittany say behind her but she didn't see why not. Why was Siera so aggressive? Hadn't she raised her better than this? She hated this. She hated to see that part of herself in her daughter. Her mother was probably looking disapprovingly at the scene, her whole damn family was watching!

Next to her she saw Quinn running, she was, just as Santana, also very known with the girls from the soccer team and went for Peyton. Behind them, a couple more adults gathered to support when things would get out of hand.

Santana grabbed her young daughter's arm with force and pulled her away form her fighting buddy and so did Quinn with Peyton. It was easy to hold them because they both were so tiny, Santana was thankful for that.

"Are you crazy?" she shouted angrily at Siera who didn't dare to look her mother in the eye and was trying to wiggle herself out of her mother's grasp. But Santana was way stronger than Siera and wasn't planning on letting her go until the message was clear.

"Let me go!" Siera squeaked and a tiny hint of crying was to be found in her voice. Santana noticed it but didn't react on it because the little mini version of her started to hit her arm with her free hand.

"Stop it, Siera," Santana said sternly without raising her voice that much and felt a little hopeless. What was she supposed to do now? Normally Siera wouldn't be so eager to get away.

Brittany came running to them but slowed down a few feet away, not wanting to intimidate their daughter any more. Santana noticed that her Siera was getting weaker and smaller with the second until she dropped to the ground and dragged her mama with her. She sat with her head on her knees and her arms around them.

Santana definitely hadn't expected this to happen. Soft cries were coming from the small frame and her heart broke at the sight. She led go of her daughters arm and crouched beside her. Looking at Brittany for support but the blonde only gave her a look that said, _"You don't need me, she needs you." _Santana was not good with emotions and feelings, everybody knew that, and so was her daughter but she couldn't back away from this. She was responsible for her.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked softly and stroked Siera's hair. The little Latina stirred a bit but aloud the touch.

"I'm sorry mama." The high voice of Siera sounded desperate and small. This was probably the weakest sentence she had ever spoken in her entire short life. Santana's heart broke again.

"Come here, mija," she whispered and carefully lifted her daughter into a hug. Siera was as limp as a blanket and fell simply into her mother's arms, holding her tight while Santana rubbed her back.

Brittany was looking lovingly at the two. It was such a special thing they had, it was something she was never going to have with Siera and she didn't mind it. It was their thing. They were so much alike that she couldn't believe it sometimes. It was beautiful to see how Siera was so hard on the outside but so small from the inside. She was hurt from something, something that involved Peyton, something that involved her personally.

The mother-daughter pair led go of each other again. Leaving them in an awkward situation.

Santana knew not to push it now. She desperately wanted to know why her daughter was so upset and started a fight but her heart was telling her not to ask about it and leave it for some time later. Siera was too fragile right now.

Luckily for her, Rosie came to the scene. "Are you okay, Siera?" she asked her best friend sweetly and offered her her hand to help her up. Siera got a little nervous of the gesture but took Rosie's hand and stood up. She looked at her mama, asking her for permission to go and Santana nodded.

"We'll talk about this later," she said and walked away, towards Brittany and her family.

"That was pretty messed up," Santana concluded and went to stand next to Brittany whereupon the two of them looked at the soccer girls who gathered again, without Peyton. "How's Peyton?"

"She has a few scratches. Quinn is with her now and she wants to go home. Rachel just called her mother and she is going to pick her up," Brittany told.

Behind them, the guests were chatting again and drinking their wine like nothing had happened.

"You were very patient with her, San, you did a good job," the blonde stated. "Normally you would go all Lima Heights yourself, yelling and threaten, but you didn't."

Santana was quiet for a minute, eying Siera and her friends who where hanging on the trampoline. Siera seemed to be recovering from her little breakdown and was now laughing again.

"I couldn't shout at her, she was so fragile and small all the sudden," Santana explained. "She apologized to me and I didn't even ask her to or something."

Brittany sighed. "We'll talk to her about it, cause she can't just go and hit people whenever she feels cornered," Brittany said and took her wife's hand. "Come, let's go back to or lovely friends and family, they're probably dying to know what just happened." They both exhaled.

* * *

That evening, around 8 o'clock, the guests that hadn't left yet were sitting around the campfire. Singing happy songs and eating burnt marshmallows.

Santana and Brittany were curled up on the bench to each other; humming along with the song Santana's brother was playing on his guitar while the kids were singing.

"Mommy, I am tired," Tomas wined and leaned on Brittany's lap to gain more attention. His adorable blue eyes were pleading and his small hands were gripping on his mother's legs.

"I will take you to bed, buddy," Santana said and stood up.

"Thanks San," Brittany thanked and stroked her wife's leg to show some affection. Santana smiled and picked her son up.

"Say bye to everyone," Santana imposed and started waving to all the guests. Tomas imitated her and said a shy bye to everybody.

"Bye Tomas, sleep tight honey," a few of the guests replied and waved him off. It was really cute to see.

Brittany and her mother looked proud at the sight.

"He's so precious Brittany," her mother said and went to sit next to her daughter. Brittany and her mother had always had a great relationship. They called each other at least ones in the five days and Ms. Pierce was aware of almost everything that happened in the Lopez-Pierce family.

"Yes he is," Brittany replied with a bright smile on her face while still watching her wife and son leave until they were inside.

"Wasn't Noah also coming to congratulate Siera?" her mother wondered. Brittany nodded at her mother.

"Yes, he should be here any minute," she replied as she looked at the gate for a second. "He couldn't come this afternoon but wanted to surprise Siera at night."

"Well, that's very sweet of him," Ms. Pierce said although a part of her didn't want him to come. Noah was nice and all but he was a player and she was afraid that he could be a bad influence on the children, especially on Siera. But she had to admit, until now, he really seemed to care and she had learned to thrust him better.

Right on the moment Ms. Pierce finished her sentence, a man with a Mohawk opened the gate and walked in. Walking wide like he always did, he searched for the birthday girl as he got closer to crowd that was gathered around the campfire. He wasn't successful in finding her.

"Can Siera Lopez please stand up?" he shouted and grinned when a few anxious faces, mostly from the grandparents, turned to him. He wasn't easy to recognize since it was getting pretty dark a few feet away from the firelight. "It's okay folks, I'm just here to congratulate one of my favorite young friends," he said and stepped a little closer. The elderly calmed when they finally saw who the man was.

Noah smiled brightly as Siera stood up and she looked pleased to see him. "I thought you couldn't come, you stupid," she scolded and push him in his stomach. It was a thing she always did and Noah laughed hard. He understood the joke of it. This girl was amazing he always thought, she was like a woman mini version of him.

"Siera," Brittany warned although her daughter didn't listen. She was too busy with the present Mr. Puckerman pulled out behind his back and gave to her.

"Wow, cool!" Siera chirped wen she pulled the pair of sneakers out of the box. It were the same as Noah had. The sneakers they all adored because of the line that was standing on the side of the sole. It heralded: Don't be modest, you're not that great. It was a simple quote but the first time Noah wore his pair, Siera and Rosie didn't get it and Noah had to explain it to them. Ones they got, they loved it and laughed about many times after.

They were a simple pair of sneakers, white but with colorful laces. Siera immediately put them on.

"Thanks Puck," she thanked her friend and hugged him. Noah shyly hugged her back. It was a little uncomfortable for him since there were all old and wise people around him, watching him very closely.

"You're very much welcome kiddo," he said and patted her head. "They look absolutely fantastico on you." Siera smiled widely. "And wow, is that the newest Ipod I see there," he cooed and looked at the shiny thing that was sticking out of Siera's pants pocket. She nodded.

"I got it from mom and mama," Siera said proudly and showed it to him after which he glowed excitedly while studying the expensive subject. Brittany came walking towards them.

"Hi Noah," she said and put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Britt," he replied with a smile. "Congratulations with your daughter." They hugged shortly.

"Look what Puck bought me mommy," Siera said while still in awe of her new sneakers and showed them to her blonde mother. Brittany smiled brightly at the sight.

"They are beautiful hone!" Brittany exclaimed and leaned over a little to examine the shoes better. "That's so sweet of you Noah," she said when coming up again.

"Well, I knew how much she loved them so I had a friend of mine make a smaller pair of them," Noah told Brittany and shoved his hands in his pockets. The blonde admired the man with the childlike Mohawk in a friendly way. Noah really had his moments sometimes; moments were he was sweet and so involved with things.

"Come sit down, can I get you anything to drink?" Brittany asked him and gestured him to follow her and leave the kids chatting with each other again.

"Yes, please," he answered while following her to the table with drinks on it.

"Being polite all the sudden now, Puckerman?" Santana teased as she walked towards them. "Afraid the elderly won't accept you if you're being your old rude self?"

She shoved him a little, hitting him on his hip whereupon he grunted.

"Santana," Brittany whined, she didn't want to be too harsh on her wife right now but Siera hasn't learned it from a stranger to just randomly nudge or tease people for fun.

"Congratulations, Lopez," Noah commended the Latina and gave her, like they always did, the box.

"Thanks Puck," she thanked him, using his nickname. "Come sit."

* * *

As expected, the party had been a success. All guests had enjoyed themselves, except for Peyton that is, and went home feeling satisfied. Santana and Brittany were broken. At half past ten the kids were asleep and the couple was sitting closely together at the extinguishing campfire.

"That was fun babe," Santana said and slid even closer to her wife. "But am glad it's over again." Brittany chuckled.

"I bet you are hone," she replied and nuzzled into Santana's soft neck. Kissing it with care. "But I feel the same," she admitted as they fell in a comfortable silence. Just looking at the dancing fire and listening to an owl that was making sounds that evening.

Santana felt it was time to ask her wife the question she had been thinking of for days.

"Do you think I've been lacking on you as a partner Britt?" Santana asked straightforward and out of the blue witch made Brittany frowned.

"San," she started and looked her wife right in the eyes. "Why are you asking me this?" Santana shrugged slightly.

"Because," she mumbled. "I have not been helping you enough. I have been working against you basically but was unaware of it until this vacation started," she explained. Brittany nodded but didn't say anything since her wife looked like she wasn't done yet.

Santana frowned heavily and took a deep breath. "I feel like I'm not taking the raising part of the children together, serious enough. At least, I have not been taking it seriously enough." Her voice lowered.

"I mean, I have an attitude, I am stubborn and I can be very annoying and even aggressive. I'm not a good role model for the kids!" Santana wined and her eyes were starting to tear up. She had been drinking a little too much tonight, that's for sure; otherwise she wouldn't be so emotional.

Brittany stared at the fire; she wasn't emotional tonight and pulled her wife up a bit.

"San, that's absolutely not true," she told her wife. "Yes, you are those things sometimes but you're also so sweet and loving, you care so much and want what's best for us, you are a great role model, Santana."

She gently stroked the Latina's face. Those dark eyes were so shiny and glistering when the firelight shone on them. The blonde practically melted away when Santana's pupils were so big. It was so endearing. She went on.

"Just like we agreed on before, we have to get on the same page with some things and we have to communicate better when it regards the children, especially Siera." Brittany told Santana, who was calmly listening to her wife.

The Latina nodded understandably. Maybe she was overreacting a bit, but she was drunk! She couldn't help it.

"Talk about it tomorrow?" Santana suggested. "Discuss some methods we could try?"

Brittany smiled at her wife's initiative suggestion. This was a side of Santana she liked to see.

"Good Idea babe and I love you," the blonde said and pursed her lips to kiss her wife. Santana kissed her softly and whispered some sweet words. "I love you too, beautiful."

* * *

_I hope you liked it! Please review, let me know what you think.  
__I'm desperate for tips and feedback (Good or Bad)!_

Have a nice day!


	7. The new soccer coach

_Hi people! New Chapter here!_

* * *

**Chapter 7, The new soccer coach**

Thursday, week 2

"This is going to be very interesting," Quinn said excitedly as she and Santana drove to the soccer fields of their club, well, the soccer club of their children.

Siera and Rosie were quietly sitting in back, not knowing what to think of their mother's strange behavior. Normally, just one of their parents would go to soccer practice with them. On Monday's, Santana or Brittany would drive and on Thursday's mostly Quinn. But now, both Santana and Quinn were going with them and the girls thought it was very suspicious.

After ten minutes they finally arrived. Santana parked the car close to the entrance, like she always did, and the four of them walked to the most right field.

"And remember girls, just because we made jokes about miss Sylvester, doesn't give you guys permission to do the same, okay?" Quinn told them for the third time and the girls nodded with a huff. Their mothers really were crazy sometimes and this was just another conformation.

Once arrived, most of the teammates plus mothers or/and fathers were already there. But there was no sign of Sue Sylvester yet.

Siera and Rosie instantly ran to their friends and started to play with the ball while the parents gathered to gossip about the new coach.

"I heard she beats the children." One of the mothers said.

"I heard she keeps a crocodile in her backyard to scare away anyone who tries to steal her coaching equipment." Another one whispered.

Quinn chuckled because of the silly rumors but Santana still couldn't really laugh about anything that involved the mean woman from the past.

"Come on San. Don't be such a grumpy, see the fun of it!" the blonde cheered but Santana was yet again not amused.

"No," she grumbled. "You should have been there when she came to our house, being all arrogant and all, telling us what rules to follow." Quinn pouted silly.

"I'm sorry Santana, that was not cool of her but at least try to see it lightly please," she suggested. The Latina shrugged.

"We'll see," she said indifferently and crossed her arms as she saw the concerning woman walking towards them. With a big bag of footballs thrown on her back, she walked with a great amount of smugness like she owned the place.

Quinn wanted to meet her so she ran to her old cheerleading coach. She went to stand in front of her and practically blocked the woman from going to the field. "Hi Sue, you may not remember me but I'm Quinn.."

"Let me stop you right there Q before you make a fool out of yourself," Sue said with her hand up high. Quinn flinched a little. "I know it's incredibly phantasmal to see you're still so youthful high school cheerleading coach again, who does nothing else than winning I have to add." Quinn frowned her eyebrows as Sue continued. "I must say it's creeping me out Q, to see your motherly, milk producing, sport lacking body standing right in front of me. And than to think that I called you 'The younger me' back in the old days." Sue looked disgust at her own words. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to train this soccer team."

Quinn nodded anxiously and stood with her mouth open as Sue Sylvester walked around her towards the respective soccer team. This was definitely a set back for Mrs. Berry-Fabray. Santana quickly skipped to her perplex friend and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Isn't she exciting, Quinn? You just have to see it lightly," she giggled in her ear and let go of her friend's shoulders again.

"Oh shut it Santana," the blonde huffed and turned around to see the rather entertaining scene, played on the field.

"Okay listen young ladies!" Sue shouted through the megaphone and most of the parents flinched at the sight while the girls glared at the use of the megaphone. It was crazy that the woman had still not dumped the thing cause it was kind of old and heavy.

"We'll start with running some laps around the field, let's make it fife! Go!"

Sue Sylvester was tough, no doubt about it. Some of the girls sighed loudly and tried hard not to contradict the older woman although their instincts told them not to listen.

"And if you think this is hard? Try to sneeze with your eyes open, that's hard!" Sue yelled and the megaphone cracked hard at her last words, making the girls to grasp for their ears. Quinn and Santana giggled. This was quite hilarious.

The young girls did what they were told with great aversion but ran the laps with no trouble. They were well trained by their last trainer, who couldn't train them anymore because of torn ankle ligaments. Thereby, the man was too old to even grab the ball from the ground without breaking his back or something. But he was good and had a lot of patience with the itchy girls team. He was mostly responsible for the fact that the girls their physical condition was optimal and their soccer skills developed significantly.

When Sue started the first exercise, Santana and Quinn went to sit on a bench on the side of the field. Santana had brought them coffee and the two women chatted along with each other.

"The office is going to be on a ten minute drive from our house. The sales contract has been sighed, it's officially mine," Santana told her friend with a proud look on her face. She was very excited to start her on business; it had been her dream for years.

"That's great, Santana," Quinn said. "And when can you move your stuff in? Do you already have office material?"

Santana raised her eyebrow. This is why she needed Quinn. She hadn't bought any office stuff yet! She only had an old desk that was covered with dust because it had been standing in the attic for years and she had her own laws bundles but nothing more. She had been so busy with the website and the contract stuff that she had put buying office material on the back burner.

"Well, I can move my stuff in as of next week," Santana said with a little hesitation, ashamed of her lack in caring enough about the office. Quinn sensed that the Latina was leaving out something. Otherwise, her friend wouldn't be so curious to the advertisements on her coffee cup.

"Let me guess," Quinn began. "You forgot to buy office material?" Santana looked worried and nodded immediately witch made Quinn smile.

"Well, don't worry about it. Rachel and I are going to this big warehouse on Sunday, you should come with us and take Britt and the kids with you, so you can buy some," she suggested and took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah, that might be a good plan," Santana mumbled and scrunched her nose. "How could I forget something so important! I didn't realize that it's not safe to leave your office empty," she wined in defeat and threw her hand in the air. She felt like a failure already! Quinn gave her friend a sympathetic smile and grabbed her arm to still her.

"It's okay San, every starting entrepreneur forgets things, and you're no exception. Your company doesn't officially start in a month so no worries, okay? You've got my help," she said and nudged the Latina lightly.

"Thanks Q, I appreciate your help although I'm paying you for it," she replied with a smirk. They both laughed and fell in a comfortable silence after.

They looked at the field. Sue was not being easy on the girls. Almost each one of them was gasping on the ground because of the intense exercise they just did. And little Siera got it even worse. She was ordered for the third time to do ten push-ups because of her big mouth. Santana frowned.

"This is the third time I see Siera do push-ups! The training has started only fifteen minutes ago," Santana hissed. "She will be broken when the full hour and a half is done."

After doing the ten push-ups, Siera stood up again and walked back to her teammates. They were laughing about something Quinn and Santana couldn't fully comprehend but they were sure it had something to do with a stumbling Sue Sylvester when she grabbed her water bottle from the ground. Luckily for them, Sue was too distracted because of her loose laces to notice that the girls were laughing at her.

It was time for the next drill. Peyton and Siera apparently had made up cause the two paired up for the game they were going to play. Sue called it 'Two for one goal.' The name basically explained the rules of the game; you pair up, every team has it's own goal (two pawns) and tries to score at the other teams. It was good fun even though Sue was the referee.

The game went peacefully until Siera thought it was funny to playfully tackle Anna to the ground. It was a thing they sometimes did for fun; only now it came with result that the other girl was having pains in her knee and the fun part of it was gone. Unfortunately for Siera, it didn't get unnoticed by fake blonde coach and the woman was not easy on her.

"Tiny Lopez! You're out! You can sit on the side and watch this game go past you!" Sue yelled trough the megaphone with her legs spread and her whistle in her other hand. Siera threw her hands in the air and though it was unfair.

"It was just a joke!" the young Latina yelled back and wasn't making any movement towards the side. Instead, she crossed her arms and scowled. Quinn and Santana were watching with suspense, and so was everybody else.

Sue grinned a little of the spicy attitude but soon got back to business. "Tackling people for fun is never a joke! Now don't be a scamp and go sit at the side!" she yelled with firm words and it got Siera narrowing her eyes even more. After consideration on whether to go or not, the girl furiously stamped to the side and angrily kicked her water bottle a few feet away. She was not going to negotiate with this woman but she wasn't going to be fine with this either. She sat on the ground with her back against the fence and furiously crossed her arms.

Santana felt irritated by the sight. It was yet again her child that was having trouble behaving herself and that had to be the center of bad attention. Santana began to question herself again, like she had been doing a lot this week, and Quinn was definitely not helping either.

"Santana, you really should speak to Siera about her behavior," her friend said with all good intentions but god she was such a busybody! She must have learned it from Rachel along the way. Santana flinched at the pedantic comment and immediately protested.

"Sue just has her eyes on her because she is a Lopez. Every time Siera does something a little wrong, she get's scolded, it's not fair," Santana argued and Quinn nodded in agreement about that. It was true, the other girls certainly weren't sweethearts either but Siera got the most trouble of all of them.

"That's true," Quinn mumbled and fringed with her fingers. "But I actually meant Siera's temper, she is really aggressive sometimes, Santana."

Santana huffed and didn't say anything. She simply didn't know what to say cause it was true and she didn't have an excuse for it. Quinn took it as ignorance and felt irritated by her friends silence so she continued with her sermon.  
"And it's not going to get better if you don't do anything about it. You need to grow up Santana. You're acting like it is nothing, like it's all just a phase and she'll grow out of it. But you and I know that that is not going to be the case. Now, you are stronger than her but how are you going to manage when she gets older? And how is Brittany going to handle it? It's not accounted for and than to think that you have two other kids who might get involved in the consequences too!"

Instantly, after the angry sentences had left her mouth, Quinn knew she had said too much. Way too much, that is. It was not her place to reprimand the Latina like that. She knew how sensitive the subject was at the moment. She really could hit herself right now!

Anxiously, she studied Santana face and was waiting for her to say something but the Latina stared blankly at the field.

Santana tried to process what her friend had just said to her and after she had figured it out a bit she abruptly stood up. How could Quinn attack her like that? She was supposed to be her friend, a friend that encourages her. Couldn't she just mind her own business? The Latina's mind started to race in all kinds of different directions as she tried to find a way to express herself. At moments like these she really needed her wife, she needed her to tell her positive things, help her alleviate the situation, calm her down. But Brittany wasn't there. Therefore Santana broke and couldn't help but yell at Quinn.

"Just because I pay you to help me with my business, doesn't mean I need any help from you when it comes to raising my daughter! She is a good kid you know! And I'm sick of people always talking bad about her or having their opinion already made before even meeting her! It's just not fair," Santana spat in frustration while tears arose in her eyes.

Quinn felt incredible guilty. How was she ever going to fix this? The blonde stood up and tried to comfort her shaken friend. "San, I'm sorry," she tried but Santana wasn't having any of it.

"No, just leave us alone," Santana barked harshly, put her sunglasses on and stormed away to sit on a bench at the other side of the soccer field.

Quinn sighted heavily and watched the Latina as she sat alone and tried to discretely wipe away her tears. It was just now that she realized that there were other folks around them who probably had heard their loud conversation.

"Like mother, like daughter." She heard one of the mothers say but she didn't react on it.

* * *

Her life was good, great even. An hour ago she had dropped Erin and Tomas off at her parent's house, they loved to hang with them, and Santana was gone with Siera to soccer practice. It left Brittany alone at their home so she had the empire for herself.

But what do you do with yourself when you are used to being surrounded by people who basically always entertain you? It wasn't that she couldn't amuse herself at times that she was alone but it was just so freaking quiet.

This morning she had given a few dance classes to teenagers. This was always an interesting group to work with because of their mutual relations. The blonde didn't tolerate any bullying or hostile behavior in her dance studio but that was hard when big talents were being competitive and the dance competitions were coming up. But it was good fun though, it was amazing to see her students grow and to be a part of that gave her a feeling of satisfaction.

She had always fun in doing her job. Having her own dance studio was a dream come true. Three years ago she got the offer from the old owner, who retired and wanted to sell his business for a reasonable price to one of his employees. After discussing it with Santana, she took the offer and the rest was history.  
The dance studio was a beautiful building with a bar and dressing rooms with showers and stuff. There were four big dance rooms and Brittany even had her own office. And thereby, it was very popular.

Most of her employees worked part-time. Mike Chang had been one of her part-time employees; he was also dancing on stage at musicals and very successful doing so. Brittany was so glad she had him and the fact that they still were very good friends.

She had decided what she was going to do. She grabbed her Ipod from the side table and walked outside trough the patio doors. She put the cushions on the lounge chair and tried to find a comfortable position. Then she put the headphone on her head and searched for the right song to listen to. But before she had the chance to push on the play button she heard her phone ringing inside the house.

"Great," she sighed. With a huff she went inside again and grabbed her phone out of her hip bag that was hanging on one of the kitchen chairs. She looked at the display to see if this was somebody who could wait for her to call back or not. Lovely Santana it showed. She couldn't refuse to take a call from the love of her life so she took it.

"Hi babe," she said happily but frowned when she heard some sniffling on the other side of the line.

"Hi Babe," Santana sniveled with a cracking voice.

"San, what's wrong?" Brittany asked worried. "What happened?"

"It's just," Santana began with a calm sigh, she though of the reason why she was now crying in the ladies room of their soccer clubhouse and realized that she was maybe overreacting a bit now she thought about it. "I'm just so angry babe, Siera was having a temper on the field and so Quinn criticized me for her behavior, and I yelled at her for it and now I'm here in the bathroom, crying like a baby and I don't know what to do, I think Quinn is right, you know," Santana mumbled fast trough sniffles, in desperate need for advice and a warm hug.

Trough the squeaking words and her weak voice, Brittany could barely understand what Santana was telling her but she got most part of it and it wasn't promising.

"Okay, just calm down honey." Were the first assuring words the blonde spoke and she was thinking hard of a way to help her wife. Quinn shouldn't have reprimand Santana about something she knew they were working on. That was wrong and she probably knew she was wrong but was now afraid to approach the Latina. But her wife was wrong too; she should have checked her temper twice and should have handled the situation more like a grown-up.

"Just be the bigger person and go apologize to her, she probably didn't mean her words to be that harsh and she'll apologize to you too," Brittany advised her wife, who in the mean time had stopped crying and was back to being in her fuming mode again. Brittany could even sense it through the phone.

"No, I'm not going to apologize to her first. She is the one that was in the wrong, not me!" Santana barked and Brittany flinched at the other side.

"Santana," the blonde warned her wife.

"Whatever," Santana huffed and grimaced when she looked at herself in the dirty mirror. With running mascara and red eyes she looked like a monster.

Brittany sighed in frustration. "You know what?" she snarled. "I know you are more on edge these days because of something and you're sensitive and all. But I am not going to accept you treating to me like this Santana. It's not right and you know it. I'm going to drive to the soccer field now, so I can pick you and Siera up and we'll talk about this. No discussion."

Santana's temper faded in guilt, as she realized that she was being angry with the wrong person and that she was acting like a child. She couldn't come up with anything to say. She felt ashamed of her attitude yet again. Brittany didn't deserve this.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, bye," Brittany said and hung up. She huffed. Jeez, her wife could be so stubborn! Can't she have a drama free day for ones? Since the vacation had started they had been having a lot of underlying frustrations. It was time they finally would communicate with each other about it. Like they had agreed to do a few times but never lived up to. Even yesterday at the party they agreed to it.

And they still hadn't talked to Siera yet also.

* * *

Santana threw her phone back in her handbag and grabbed her make-up remover and mascara out of it. After she shaped herself from looking like she had been crying, she went outside again. She took a deep breath. The worst part from fleeing when you're angry or trying to hide the fact that you're crying, is the part when you're coming back and pretend to be fine. She saw Siera playing in the field again, looking like she had fun, and she saw Quinn standing at the side, cheering at Rosie for making a goal.

Santana quietly went to stand next to Quinn and leaned, just like the blonde did, on the railing. After a few seconds she decided to do what her wife had advised her.

"Q, I'm sorry for yelling at you and stuff," Santana said with struggle and kept staring at the field when Quinn turned towards her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being such a meddler," the blonde said and Santana finally turned to face her. "You are a great mom and you're already working on Siera's temper, I should not."

"No," Santana interrupted her. "You should not have spoken to me like that but you were right." Quinn shook her head and narrowed her eyes as Santana only nodded.

"You know," Santana began to explain. "I haven't been responsible enough and it has been bugging me for days. I haven't been taking the concerns of her schoolteachers serious enough, I haven't been helping Brittany enough and I haven't changed my own approach either," she said in sadness.

Quinn rubbed Santana's back and gave her a sympathetic smile. "It's never too late San, everyone still loves you and you're a great mother because you care," she said. "You must discuss this with Brittany, you must."

And right on that moment Brittany coughed behind them. Both Santana and Quinn quaked and turned around to face her. They were met with the expressionless face of the beautiful blonde. Santana had a hard time looking at her though as she felt ashamed and as a loser.

"I'm sorry Britt-Britt," Santana squeaked and tried to keep her tears from rolling again. Brittany's heart melted at hearing the words and she walked slowly towards the Latina whereupon she carefully hugged her around her waist. Santana was a little perplexed at first but soon hugged her wife back, letting the warmth and the love take over her and calm her down.

After a while, they released each other and both sighed in relieve. They didn't say anything, just gave one another a look of reassurance and then looked right on time at their daughter to see her scoring.

"Good job, Siera!" Santana shouted as both her and her wife smiled brightly. Siera looked at them, first a little embarrassed but than surprised when she saw her mommy standing there too. And against all laws in coolness, she shortly waved at them.

"Wow, she can be so adorable," Quinn said and she looked at Brittany and Santana waving back at their daughter.

After practice was done, the girls walked off the field as they gathered their stuff from the ground. They were all desperate for water after the heavy training they got and were dehydrated because of the bright warm sun.

Sue walked up to her former cheerleaders and grinned. "Well, well, well," she said. "It's like traveling back in time, isn't it?" She smiled and seemed to have good intensions in talking to them. "I wish it wasn't the case but I have to compliment you for producing such a talented kid," she said, directed at Santana and Brittany.

"You mean Siera?" Santana asked uncertain as she found the woman's praise a little suspicious.

"Yes, your daughter if I'm not mistaken." Both Brittany and Santana nodded. "She's driven and maybe a little too fiery but a fantastic football player."

This suddenly nicer Sue Sylvester surprised all three younger women but she seemed honest.

"I know this might seem a little strange to you, seeing a nicer Sue Sylvester, but I learned along the way that sometimes being nice to people, makes your life a lot more peaceful." Sue explained.

"Well, thanks," Santana said while still perplexed and they watched the woman as she walked off again.

"Unbelievable," Brittany said and exchanged loving glances with her wife.

* * *

That night, Santana and Brittany sat outside on the patio while the kids were asleep in their bedrooms. It was very peaceful around their house, no sounds of parties or street kids, no television, no radio, and no barking dogs. They did however, hear the water sprays from Sue's garden but it was quite restful.

"Okay Britt, let's talk," Santana said while she sat up and with that she broke the comfortable silence they had been having for almost twenty minutes since the kids were asleep.

Brittany turned to look at her wife and nodded with a small smile. She gestured and waited for Santana to go on, let her take the lead. She liked it when her wife took charge and she was good at it too. Santana took her time.

"I think I'll sign myself up for anger management therapy," Santana said in a sigh and was quite surprised of herself for being so straightforward with the conversation. Brittany's eyes widened.

"What?" the blonde chirped in confusion. That was quite a statement of her wife that she did not expect at all! "Where did you get that idea honey?" Her tone was sweet and soft but also worried.

Santana shrugged and remained remarkably calm while her wife was desperate for an explanation.

"My anger started this mess," Santana said and inhaled deep. "If I wasn't so quick tempered, Siera wouldn't have copied me and she wouldn't be so aggressive. And because of my anger, Siera took my punishments serious because she knew not to push me and now she doesn't take you serious enough anymore, because she knows you're sweeter than I am and you won't scare her."

"Babe," Brittany said softly as to stop her wife's rambling but Santana kept going.

"Because of my anger, you have to calm me down all the time, like you have a fourth child, and even one of the soccer moms said I had anger issue's and," Santana almost cried as she tried to tell another argument of why her anger was to blame but Brittany stopped her.

"Santana stop," the blonde ordered her sternly and took her wife's shaking hands in hers. Santana stopped immediately and let the tears come while she looked at her wife's worrying eyes.

Brittany sighed. "You don't have to sign up for anger management because it won't help us and it won't help you. You know how you get with those things, It will only frustrate you more," the blonde said with a half smile. She tried to keep things lightly and it worked cause Santana gave her one short little smirk. Her wife had a good point there.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Santana said.

"You're just fiery babe, you're my fiery Latina and sometimes a little too quick tempered," Brittany said sweetly and Santana smiled a little this time.

Brittany went back to seriousness. "Okay, I suggest this, you tell me something that bothers you about the partnership we have, and we'll find a way to solve or reduce it and then I say something that bothers me and we do the same. And we keep going until there's nothing more to talk about. Good plan?"

Santana nodded. "Yes, great plan babe, that sounds like a good idea. But I want you to start, you have priority," Santana said in a flirtatious way.

"Okay," Brittany began and though hard on which words to use. "Let me start of lightly." Santana nodded in agreement. "It bothers me that you leave your things, like your sunglasses, laying around the house and then when you can't find them, you get very irritated and blame the kids or me."

Santana laughed at this. She hadn't seen this one coming but is was definitely true. "Yeah, I know I do that, I'll try to do that less often babe, I'm sorry for blaming you and the kids."

Brittany nodded in satisfaction. "Thank you," she said softly. "Okay, now it's your turn."

Santana frowned her eyebrows and hummed as she thought hard of something that bothered her about her wife. There was not much. Of course there were little things but she mostly found them cute and was not bothered by it. There was one thing though.

"Well," Santana started. "It bothers me that you don't trust me with our hairdresser Wendy, you know I won't do anything with her, I just play along a little but just for fun."

Brittany sighed. Her wife was absolutely right but those rumors about Wendy and her many affairs just worked on her nerves. Santana had always been a flirt and was of course beyond beautiful. Although she knew her wife did it for fun with no more intensions than that, Brittany still didn't like it and she definitely didn't like it with that Wendy.

"I trust you hone, but I just feel on edge when that woman's around. You know what they say about her, she is no good," Brittany said and Santana gave her a sympathetic smile. The solution was easy.

"I'll go to another hairdresser," Santana stated simply. "But you have to trust me more with these things, Britt, you promise?"

"I promise," Brittany said sweetly and they both looked lovingly at each other. "Kiss me?" the blonde said softly and Santana smirked as a big smile arose on her face. She leaned over to her wife and gave her a passionate and soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you so much," Santana whispered as she went to sit back again.

"Love you more," Brittany whispered back.

"You know that's impossible Britt," Santana said, shyly looking away as they both giggled. "But let's get back to business. It's your turn again."

"Okay," Brittany mumbled and cleared her throat to come straightforward with the main problem they had. "It bothers me that we both give different punishments and have different boundaries when it comes to Siera. And because of that, we let her get away with things that aren't right and were not being consequent."

Santana nodded in agreement but after got a proud look on her face. Brittany didn't quite understand why her wife was suddenly so confident but luckily, Santana soon explained herself.

"I have a possible solution for our problem I think," she said. "I suspected this problem to be the center of our conversation so I did some research on the Internet and came across a few useful things. You know that program right, Supernanny?" Brittany nodded; she had seen it a few times on the television and it was quite impressing she thought.

"Well, based on that program, I have a plan but I think a part of it will be temporarily, okay?" Santana asked her wife for permission to go on.

"I'm open for anything, go on," Brittany answered sweetly; she found her wife's sudden conservative behavior very cute.

"Tomorrow morning, before Mercedes comes here, we're going to make a list of house rules together with the children and we'll hang it on the wall in the kitchen, so those are clear and for everybody to see. Then we'll show them, I made this one up myself, the 'penalty chair'. We're going to put the 'penalty chair' in one of the corners in the dining room and we positioning it so that when you sit on it, you face the wall. So far so good?"

"Sounds good so far San, go on," Brittany assured her wife with a smile so Santana continued.

"We'll explain to the kids, that if they break one of the rules, they first get a warning of us and when they do it again, they have to sit on the 'penalty chair' for a couple of minutes, we'll set the timer. I do think we must not use this punishment too often, we can also send them to their room or ground them after they sat on the chair."

"Good plan, I say we do it! We can at least try it," Brittany said happily. "I think it'll work the best if we do it a lot in the beginning and slowly reduce it later cause when Siera begins to understand the boundaries and gets that her mothers are on the same page, the chair will eventually be redundant."

"Yeah, I think so too," Santana said. "And we also have to tell them why they are put on the 'penalty chair' and after, we have to show them love and maybe ground them or something, in worse cases. Supernanny was very clear with that," Santana told with a funny pedantic voice.

Brittany giggled a little. "Siera is not going to like this, she's going to feel so ashamed and she'll detest the chair," she said and Santana thought the same.

"She will hate us for the next days! Were terrible parents!" the Latina laughed. "Cause now she won't be able to fool around anymore and she'll probably fight against it but later we'll get the benefits of it, I hope."

"Yeah, I hope so too," Brittany said with a little sight. She really hoped it would work cause it would make their family life a lot calmer and friendlier. "Well, so this is a deal, I'm so proud of you for taking decisive action San." Santana smiled shyly.  
"But let me make one more suggestion before we go to bed because I think we have discussed enough for today."

"Yes," Santana said and put her arm around her wife's neck.

"We have to talk more about sensitive things with Siera and I mean one on one you know, so she feels safe," Brittany said. "You were aggressive when you were younger because you suppressed things; you barely spoke about your feelings. Siera is just like you in that way so it is important that we help her with talking about her feelings and I think it will be good for you too San."

Santana kissed her wife's soft cheek. "I think your suggestion is better than my little plan Britt, I think that's very important too and you and I have to communicate more also like we do now. I like this."

"I like this too," Brittany replied and patted Santana's face. "I'll talk to Siera tomorrow about her behavior at her birthday party and about soccer practice. If that's okay with you."

"It's more than okay with me babe," Santana said and stood up. "Come lets go to bed." She exchanged her hand to her wife who gladly took it.

"Wait San, this is not fair, you have to say another thing that bothers you," the blonde said. Santana smirked.

"Well, hone, it bothers me that you are so freakishly sexy and beautiful with the result that I want to jump you every time I see you." Santana laughed flirty.

Brittany smiled. "Ah poor you, but the next time, you begin," she said as they went inside and Santana immediately pulled them to the bedroom for some much needed sexy time.

* * *

_Thanks for reading :) Please review!_

_And have a nice day! _


	8. Change in approach

**Chapter 8, Change in approach**

Friday, week 2.

Santana stood with a pen and a large piece of paper in her hand in front of the children. The three were sitting next to each other on the couch and Brittany was sitting next to them on a chair. They had just had breakfast and the kids were a little anxious of what their mothers plan was with that paper and that chair that was placed suspiciously strange in the dining room.

"Okay, kiddos," Santana started with a smile. "Mommy and I thought it would be a good idea to make some things clearer in our house and that's why we are going to make a list of the most important rules we all must follow and we hang it in the kitchen," she told them with a sweet voice and with a fine amount of confidence.

"Sounds lame," Siera spat and huffed, clearly not liking the plan at all.

Santana raised her eyebrow a bit but went on, ignoring her oldest daughter's counteracting. "And after, you can brighten this paper with colors and drawings. Okay?" Santana suggested, mostly directed to her youngest children. Erin and Tomas nodded excitedly while Siera only frowned and looked at her mother as if she was gone mad. Santana ignored her ones again.

"Alright, and because mommy is the oldest of all of us, she gets the honor of letting the ball roll and imply the first rule," Santana said and pointed her pen to her glancing, beautiful and a few months older wife. Brittany smiled brightly.

"Well, no bad words is a good one I think," the blonde said.

"Yes, that's a good one," Santana replied with a grin. "I'll write that one down." Santana wrote the first rule on the paper and after pointed her pen to Siera. "Your turn S," she said. Erin frowned a little.

"But it is your turn mama," the little blonde girl said with a confused look. Santana smiled of adoration.

"I know honey, very good of you to notice but mommy and I count for one vote," the Latina explained her youngest daughter who was content with her explanation. "Okay, Siera, what's the next rule?"

This was a scary moment. This whole 'composing the list of rules together with the children' plan could either go very good or very wrong if Siera decided that she was not or was going to cooperate. Unfortunately, they had not much luck this time.

"I don't want to add any rule to that stupid list," Siera told them bluntly and crossed her arms. Santana glared at the smaller version of herself and was about to scold at her daughter if her wife hadn't interrupted her.

"Well, than we go to Erin next," Brittany said sternly, not paying much attention to her cheeky Latina daughter. "What rule do you think needs to be written down on the paper Erin?" she asked the girl.

"Hm," Erin hummed happily and held her index finger against her upper lip as she pondered. "No violence," the girl said after a few seconds and pronounced the last word extra careful, since she had only learned it a few days ago.

"Good rule Erin!" Santana cheered enthusiastically and was very proud of her daughter. "I'm definitely going to write that one down." Santana wrote it on the paper and after, pointed her pen towards Tomas. "What is your suggestion, little man?"

Tomas shrugged his shoulders in confusion, as he was a little too young to imply a rule. So Brittany came to rescue and whispered something in his ear to help him out. After listening to what his mother whispered, Tomas got a proud look on his face.

"No bullying," he said while jumping up and down and he smiled brightly.

"Great idea Tomas!" Santana chirped, feeling like a happy idiot but it didn't matter and she wrote the words down. Siera rolled her eyes at her moms joyful faces. "Okay, mommy's turn again," Santana said.

"No, San, you can imply one now," Brittany said lovingly as she enjoyed this moment with the children and her wife.

"Okay, well, let's see," Santana murmured.

It took them fifteen minutes to processes the other rules and accepting them also. Even Siera had added a rule with fake reluctance; she was easy to see through as her eyes sparkled a little when her mothers approved her rule. Santana had to force herself not to grin stupidly.

The family of five was now standing in the dining room, looking awkwardly at the misplaced chair. Brittany explained were it was for while the kids listened patiently.

"So, do we all understand?" the blonde asked her kids. All three nodded but were still kind of perplexed of the strict punishment.

Santana looked at them with sympathy. She really hoped she didn't have to put her two youngest children on that chair because they really didn't need such a punishment. They would probably feel very abandoned and sad; it would break her heart to see them sitting on that chair, all alone and probably crying their eyes out. It's not that Santana wouldn't feel bad if she had to put Siera on the chair, which she presumably would do many times, but she knew it was for the best with her so things wouldn't get out of hand.

* * *

Later that afternoon.

Mercedes struggled with the tandem buggy on the driveway of Brittany and Santana's big house. Her son sat in the front of the buggy while her daughter was sleeping in the back. It was not easy and the hot sun was definitely not helping either. Than also, she had to carry that big bag of baby stuff with her. These diapers were always so damn heavy! Luckily, her old friend Santana saw her coming and struggling and ran towards her to help.

"Hi, Mercedes! Let me take the bag for you so it will go easier," she said and took the heavy bag from her friend's shoulders.

"Thanks," Mercedes said happily but she was also stunned because she wasn't used to the Latina being so considerate. They walked together towards the garden gate and could only smile brightly at seeing each other.

"It's amazing to see you so grown up Santana," Mercedes said while they walked towards Brittany, who was sitting at the garden table.

Santana smiled proudly. "Thank you 'Cedes and I have to say that you look very beautiful," she said in a funny flirtatious way. Mercedes laughed at the nickname and felt flattered, Santana was still a special case she thought.

"Hi!" Brittany shouted and hugged Mercedes as soon as she reached the patio. "This is great! Awh is this your daughter? What is her name?" the blonde asked, as they looked at the cute little baby girl in the big stroller.

"Her name is Alora," Mercedes told them in glory. "She is just two months old."

"Awh, such a cutie," Brittany cooed and patted the dark and soft skin of the girl who was staring at Santana with her big brown puppy eyes.

All three women smiled. "I think she likes you Santana," Mercedes giggled.

Santana laughed shyly. She felt a little uncomfortable by all the sweetness. "Yeah, I guess," she said with a small voice. Mercedes stroked the Latina's arm in sympathy; it was just all a little too much for her friend to take, she understood.

"Well come sit and I'll let our kids introduce themselves to you," Brittany implied. "Do you want coffee or thee?"

"Thee please," Mercedes answered as she got her son out of the stroller so he could play with Tomas. The two of them seemed to get along very well.

"Siera, Erin, Tomas! Come here you guys!" Santana shouted directed to her children, who were all doing something for themselves in the big garden. Tomas and Erin immediately ran to their mother while Siera took her time to come, she was in no hurry to meet this so-called 'old friend' of her mothers.

After Mercedes had met the children, she sat down and carefuly took her hot cup of thee from Brittany.

"So tell me your story girls," Mercedes said with a big smile on her face, showing her big white teeth as she leaned back to sit more comfortable. Santana and Brittany looked at each as to decide who was going to began with telling their story.

As expected, Brittany was the one to begin.

"Well, after graduating high school we both went to college in New York, we had our own apartment there. I went to a dance school to become a dance teacher and I worked as a professional dancer at that time," she told.

"Great," Mercedes said.

"And I went to a business school and eventually choose the direction of becoming a broker," Santana filled in and Mercedes nodded in excitement while having to refrain herself from already asking the couple a hundred questions. Brittany went on.

"After four years of studying and working, we both had our degrees and decided that we wanted a child. So we searched for a donor that had Hispanic and Dutch decent and found our donor actually closer to home than we had expected."

Santana followed on. "We asked my second cousin to help us and he was willing to do that so we used his sperm and my eggs and had Britt carry our first child. That way she was closer to our daughter and would give birth to her. "

It was a difficult procedure for them but they mostly withhold that cause they were glad they had their oldest daughter. Also, a lot of people didn't approve their way of having children.

"Nine months later I gave birth to Siera," Brittany told with a smile.

Mercedes smirked. "She must have been a handful I imagine," she said. The couple nodded.

"Yup, and she still is," Santana laughed. "But she's very fragile from the inside and can be calm also."

"Just like you," Mercedes said but immediately regretted her words since she knew Santana was not the easiest person when it came to other people telling her who she was. But Santana was actually cool with it although Mercedes could see a tiny hint of irritation.

"Yes, just like me," Santana repeated as to agree with her friend.

"But how did you manage Britt?" Mercedes asked Brittany to relief Santana. "With your job as a professional dancer, I assume you didn't dance while pregnant," she laughed and Brittany did also.

"I was 22 years old so it was easy for me to return to my former dancers body from before the pregnancy so I could dance fast again. That was also one of the reasons why I was the one to carry our first baby," Brittany told her.

"And then after a year I got pregnant of Erin," Santana went on. "We used my second cousins sperm again, so our kids would be related and we used Britt's eggs this time. That same year we also got married in a private circle." Santana couldn't hold the big grin that appeared on her face by telling their story. She was just so happy that it all worked out so well for them.

Brittany looked lovingly at her wife and her cute glancing face as she took her soft hands in hers. "After Erin was born, we moved here and bought this house with a additional loan from San's parents," the blonde told. "I worked at a dance school nearby of which I am the owner now and Santana worked at a agency for awhile but she is now starting her own business because of great success. And also a year later, Santana gave birth to Tomas, the same way she gave birth to Erin." Santana looked very proud as well as Brittany.

"Wow, that's amazing you guys!" Mercedes praised. "And you're such a cute family together, great."

The couple felt flattered. "Okay Mercedes now tell us your story!" Brittany chirped and Mercedes nodded.

"That would be most fair," Mercedes said with her hand in the air. "Now, I went to Los Angeles after high school to record an album while studying journalism as a backup. I was still in a relationship with Sam at that time but we broke up after a year cause, unfortunately, our long distance relationship did not work out."

"Ah, that's too bad, you guys were cute together," Brittany said in sympathy. Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"Yes it was hard for me, I really loved him," Mercedes admitted. "But after a year of being miserable and having just a small amount of success with my album, I met the men of my dreams in a coffee shop as he clumsily knocked over my cup of coffee. It was love at first sight." Both Brittany and Santana listened diligently and smiled at seeing her glancing face.

"He was and is the owner of a reasonably well known jazz and disco club in L.A. and after a few dates, and after accidently hearing me sing, he offered me to come to his club and sing songs as a part-time job for a while, to see how it goes and to my surprise I got great reviews from listeners and we singed a contract," she told.

The couple in front of her was amazed by her story and kept quiet to let Mercedes go on with her story.

"After six month of dating, we got married and were living together. When I got my degree, I went to work full time at the club and now I'm a co-owner of the club that in the meantime has divided into three locations."

"That's so great to hear Mercedes. What's your husbands name?" Santana asked her friend.

"He's name is Tedd," Mercedes answered with sparkles in her eyes. The couple in front of her glistened also because of their friend's happiness and gestured her to go on with her story.

"So, five years ago I gave birth to Tobbie and because of some health problems of Tedd, we got Alora now 5 years later."

"Is he fine now? What sort of problems did he have, if I may ask?" Brittany asked her with concern.

"It's okay," Mercedes assured the blonde. "Two years after I gave birth to Tobbie we decided it was time for us to have another child but unfortunately not long after that, Tedd had a severe pneumonia and landed in the hospital for a long time as his body could barely handle it. It were scary times."

Brittany and Santana felt bad for Mercedes and her family. No one deserves such things to happen to them but regrettably they sometimes do happen. It only emphasized how lucky they were.

"That must have been horrible," Santana said almost to herself. Mercedes looked sad.

"Yes it was, especially because we had a two year old son," the dark skin woman told. "But luckily he got better but it took him a year to fully recover and a year later, I got pregnant with Alora and we are very happy now. We're all healthy and enjoy every moment together." Mercedes cleared up a bit.

The three women chatted along for almost three hours until they heard a bang and a few desperate cries from Tomas from inside. It did not bode well.

"I'll go," Brittany sighed and went inside to see what sort of damage Siera had caused this time. It could be anything really. Nothing surprised her anymore after all these years of experiences with her eldest daughter.

She walked into the kitchen room and could hear a loud conversation between her two daughters in the living room. She stopped. She knew being a hidden eavesdropper was not right but she had this feeling of curiosity to overhear what they were saying as it sounded very intense. She would intervene if necessary.

"You know you must not jump of the chair to pretend to be flying Erin! It's the second time this happens now. You have too much energy!" Siera shouted angrily at her sister. "And now you broke moms favorite lamp and Tomas his Lego castle. You made Tomas cry!"

"I didn't mean to break anything," Erin argued but there was no point. Her older sister huffed in frustration.

"Right, you should have thought about that before you jumped! Mom and Mami are going to be very mad if they find out what you did," Siera told her sister who was getting more and more nervous by the second. Erin had tears bowling up in her eyes, what was she supposed to do now? The living room was a mess and it was her fault.

The young Latina felt a little guilty for scolding at her innocent looking blonde sister, she knew her sister never meant to cause any harm. She was just filled with uncontrollable energy and joy.

"I'm sorry Tomas." Erin told her brother with a small voice. "I'll help you built it up again and maybe Tobbie can help also. Okay?" Tobbie nodded quietly while Tomas gave his sister a sympathetic smile and as always, he immediately forgave her. Siera found the sight adorable but was still not satisfied.

"Well great, but that doesn't solve the lamp problem," she said harshly. "And I'm not going to take the blame again for you Erin."

Siera meant it this time; she had been taking the blame too many times for her liking and it had given her a lot of trouble lately.

Brittany's eyes widened. Siera taking the blame for Erin's mistakes? The blonde remembered the last time something broke in the living room, it was only a few weeks ago. Santana and her almost instantly made Siera their prime suspect and were very angry with her for jumping of the furniture again. It only took one guilty looking expression on Siera's face and a crying face of Erin for them to decide who was the offender.

_"Siera! What did I tell you about jumping down of chairs in the living room?" Santana demanded angrily as she tried to repair her broken cellphone that was lying on the side table before, according to them, Siera's jump but after crashed on the floor._

_Brittany stood next to her wife as she looked at the situation in front of her._

_"No jumping of the table because you'll break things," Siera answered with an eye roll that her mothers couldn't see._

_"So why did you do it?" Santana asked impatiently and hit her phone again as to try to fix it but as expected it only made things worse._

_Siera turned to look at her sister's red eyes and sighed._

_"I don't know, for fun I guess," the small Latina girl answered indifferently and shrugged her shoulders._

_Santana couldn't believe that her daughter acted so cold and was such a smartass sometimes._

_"For fun? You broke my damn phone Siera!" the older Latina shouted as she lost control of her anger. Brittany laid a hand on Santana's arm._

_"Calm down honey we'll fix it," Brittany told her wife softly and pulled her back a bit. "Go to your room Siera, no TV for you for two days," she told Siera sternly._

_"What?" the girl groaned._

_"Go. Now." Brittany was clear and watched her daughter as she stamp footed towards her room and she could hear her angrily shut her door. "Come Erin, let's eat some ice cream."_

Brittany felt guilty and stupid. She and Santana had been so blind sometimes and so close-minded and they almost always expected their oldest child to be the cause of trouble. And the worst thing was, Brittany knew she would have been less angry with Erin than with Siera. It was not fair.

Brittany slowly breathed in a lungful of oxygen and decided it was time to go into the room and help her daughters with their dilemma. She slowly entered the room while four sets of eyes looked up at her.

"Shit." She heard Siera mutter but she ignored it. Brittany looked at her broken and yes indeed favorite lamp, the pushed back chair, Lego bricks all over the floor and two anxious looking daughters. She folded her arms.

"Care to explain?" she asked them without any mercy for those sweet puppy eyes they managed to always have.

Both of the girls cringed a bit. Usually, Brittany would ask the question again directed to Siera but this time she changed her approach.

"What happened Erin?" she asked her blonde daughter who, out of embarrassment, stared at the ground and could not think of any words to say.

"I jumped of the chair," Siera lied desperately but this time Brittany knew better. She looked disbelievingly at her .

"I didn't ask you Siera, I asked Erin," the blonde stated which made the young Latina frown deeply and got more suspicious of her mother already knowing who the offender was.

"But."

"No. I asked Erin so you be quiet." Brittany was firm and looked at her youngest daughter again who now had tears running down her face. This was pretty messed up, how could her daughter be so scared of being yelled at? Or being so scared to make mistakes?

"I did it mommy, I'm sorry," Erin finally cried. Siera's eyes widened at her sister's confession and Brittany flinched at her daughter's tiny voice.

Brittany could barely keep herself from hugging Erin and telling her that it was not such a big deal and they would just clean it up and watch a Disney movie later. But that was not what she was supposed to do right now. But what was she supposed to do?

Siera almost never started to cry, instead, she always got an attitude, which made it easy for Brittany and Santana to get angry with her and punish her for her, maybe not indented, actions. Thereby, most of the time, Santana was the one who always was the first to yell and get angry before someone had even spoken up.

But Erin was doing nothing that got on Brittany's nerves. The girl was truly sorry for her slipup and did just not think about the consequences of her actions for a second. But it was no excuse because Siera was also always sorry and also never indented to break anything.

"You know you must not jump of the furniture honey," Brittany began, trying to say it without any pity. "So no TV for two days, okay? So you remember next time you want to jump of something, you think twice about it," Brittany told her a little sweeter.

Erin nodded quietly; she was shaken by the whole event so Brittany leaned forward and hugged her shortly as to say that it was okay now.

And with that, Brittany grabbed her favorite, broken lamp of the floor and studied it. It only had a small gap, it could be fixed so she walked to the kitchen with it, and it would be a problem for later. Right now, Mercedes was her priority again and she left her shaken children in the living room. Feeling bad but knowing it was right.

* * *

"Thanks for dinner and everything," Mercedes said as they said their goodbyes. "I hope we can do this some time again."

"Absolutely," Santana said with a big smile on her face and hugged her now refreshed friend tight. "And it was no trouble, you can visit us at any time."

They walked Mercedes to her car and waved her out. "Bye," Mercedes called as she drove away after which she honked twice while driving off. The Pierce-Lopez family watched her leave until she was around the corner and out of sight after they went inside.

Siera went straight to her room, Erin and Tomas continued to rebuilt his Lego castle and Brittany and Santana went to snuggle outside on the patio, as it was still warm outside.

"You were inside for a long time, babe, what happened?" Santana worriedly asked her wife. It had been bugging the Latina throughout diner; Brittany hadn't said anything about it to her.

Brittany suddenly jacked up and looked her wife straight in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner honey," she said, feeling a bit guilty. "But I'll tell you later, after I've had my daily talk with Siera, which I'm going to have right, now."

The blonde was determined, stood up and left to go upstairs to talk to her daughter, leaving Santana in a lonely position and feeling left out but she understood.

Brittany stood in front of her daughter's room door and reminded herself not rush things and to take it slow, one thing at the time. She saw Siera sprawled out on her bed, reading a magazine while softly humming a song. It was the cutest sight and it didn't make it any easier for the blonde to interrupt the precious moment and have a talk.

Brittany quietly stepped into her daughter's room and hoped Siera wouldn't scare of her.

"I can see you mommy," the younger girl suddenly said and lowered her magazine to look her mother in the eyes. Brittany gave her a kind smile and came a few feet closer.

"Can I sit next to you?" the blonde asked her and got a weak nod in response. So Brittany climbed on the bed and sat with her back against the rear wall, taking in the surroundings. They were quiet for a while but Brittany decided to speak fast. She began lightly. "We should redecorate your room sometimes," the blonde stated with all good intentions but she got no reply from Siera. "What a day, hè?" she tried again as her daughter looked confusingly at her and her apparently weird actions.

"Yeah, I guess," Siera responded and stared into nothingness. She felt a little frustrated. Her mother was definitely building up the conversation to a point that it would be sentimental. Regrettably, the small Latina only had a small doss of patience when it came to talking about feelings. "Just get to the point mommy," she told her mother whose eyes widened at the snarky request.

"Okay," Brittany said with a thick voice, feeling a little taken back as she did what her daughter wanted her to do. "Well, why do you lie for your sister sometimes?"

Siera turned to look at her blonde mother; she was a little shocked that her mother actually did what she asked her to do. She didn't know whether she wanted to share her reasons with her although she knew that at this point, she could trust her. But she wasn't going to be easy and answer straight away, that was not the way she worked.

"How did you know I was lying?" the younger girl asked her mother who was not surprised by her daughter's sassy demand. Sshe did feel a little anxious though, as their conversation could easily go the wrong way.

"Smart," Brittany said with a grin and explained shortly. "I overheard the conversation between you and your sister."

Siera made an o form with her mouth and nodded as she accepted her mother's explanation. "Okay, now you tell me why you lied," Brittany pushed. "And I am not going to be angry with you, I promise." She held her hand up as to symbolize her loyalty. Siera smiled at her blonde mother, she had to give her more credit sometimes.

"I don't want you and mami to be angry with Erin, I don't want you to be disappointed in her," Siera told as it was nothing and Brittany listened carefully. "I mean, you are disappointed in me all the time and I don't want her to feel like that too cause she is innocent you know. She does not hurt a fly."

Brittany's heart broke and she felt such a bad person for making her daughter feel like she is a disappointment. This was the result of bad communication between her and Santana and between them and Siera. It wasn't their daughter's fault, it were her mothers fault.

"You are not a disappointment sweetheart, never," Brittany told her daughter with strong words. "And yes, you sometimes do things that disappoint me in you but you do a lot more that I'm proud of, Siera. Everybody makes mistakes, no one is perfect but we all learn. And it's good that you protect your family honey, but you have to trust mami and I that we won't hurt your sister our anybody else that you and we love, we only try to teach you things so you don't have to learn them yourself the hard way." Brittany had tears boiling up in her eyes. "So remember, you're never a disappointment, we love you and you can always count on us, just as your brother and sister, you can tell us everything that bothers you and we'll be always on your side, clear?"

Siera looked intensely at her mother and took in all her words. She never liked sentimental moments but this one was okay. She nodded, as she couldn't find any words to say.

"Come here," Brittany said and opened her arms to hug her daughter who fell into her arms a little awkwardly. Hugging was not something Siera liked to do the most but her mother was so warm and lovable that she couldn't help to enjoy it a little and feel extremely loved. It had been a long time since they hugged like this. It was nice.

"Thanks mommy," Siera whispered.

"No problem, sweetheart," Brittany whispered back.

* * *

**So, this chapter took me a long time to write and I could probably make it very long and detailed but I decided not to.  
Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading it cause I enjoyed writing it! :)**

**Please review and tell me what you think, everything is welcome, good and bad.**

**And like we say in Holland; Nog een fijne dag! (Have a nice day)**


	9. Friends you can talk to

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9, friends you can talk to and neighbors that surprise you.**

Tuesday, week 3.

"Wow it's beautiful San," Brittany concurred as they walked through Santana's estate agency. "And it feels so much larger now the furniture and stuff is in it."

The building was truly beautiful. When customers would walk in, the old bell would ring and two secretaries, sitting behind the beautiful and big counter, would greet them. When they would look up, they would see the big chandelier hanging on the ceiling, bringing light into the room and if they had an appointment, they would be leaded to the waiting room with comfortable chairs and magazines to read and they would be offered a drink, that one of the secretaries would make for them in the design kitchen. When walking further into the building, you would walk through a hallway and both on your right and on your left side; you would see offices and meeting rooms, all decorated by a stylist therefor all unique. Multiple employees would work their butts off in there. The ceiling of the building was high but that came to a stop at some point, cause Santana's office was the only room upstairs and you could see it when you looked up. Also, Santana had great overview over everything that happened downstairs. It was all Santana had wished for. This was her dream come true. This was her fifth love after Brittany and her children.

Santana smiled proudly and grabbed Brittany's hand. "Come let me show you my secret office upstairs," she said with wrinkling eyebrows and pulled her wife up the stairs. Brittany giggled at her wife's excitement and followed her closely.

"Tadaa! Here it is," Santana cheered as she opened her very own office door.

Brittany's mouth fell open. It was bigger than she thought it was, with a large desk, a comfortable soft big desk chair behind it, big windows, a few bookcases and a lot more. It looked very professional and there was even a bathroom attached to it.

"This is amazing babe," Brittany said in amazement and studied the room, walking around in it. She was almost scared to tough anything. "The only thing I miss is your nameplate on the door. Mrs. Lopez," Brittany said with a seductive tone. Santana's work name was her maiden name since it was easier to pronounce.

"My nameplate will be delivered within a week, Mrs. Pierce," Santana said back with a tempting smirk on her face and went to stand next to her wife. Brittany smiled brightly.

"So and do these walls isolate sound also, Mrs. Lopez?" Brittany asked as she put her hands around Santana's small waist. The blonde was so turned on because of Santana's success and that sexy business suite that the Latina was wearing was not so bad either. She felt so teenage-like horny, it was embarrassing. But she really felt like doing something naughty and forget about their home problems for a bit.

"Yes," Santana answered as she kissed her wife softly and long on her sweet lips. "I specifically asked the growers to do it."

Santana stroked her wife's soft hair as she kissed her again, this time more deeply and more passionate. Brittany moaned of the tender touch. She wanted her wife so bad right now, she wanted to hear her groan and she wanted her to scream her name. The kids were all playing at their friend's houses so they had time to have some sensual lady time.

"You're so hot," Brittany muttered as she put both of her hands on her wife's sexy butt, which made Santana smile sheepishly and come closer to the blonde. They hadn't done it in a public place for a while. Before they had the kids, they always were all over each other all the time and they couldn't pass two days, without one of them getting sexually frustrated. But now a days, their sex life was not very exciting.

"Here?" Santana laughed, showing her teeth and Brittany almost fainted of her wife's cuteness. "You're so naughty baby, soon I have to put you on the 'penalty' chair," Santana said as she kissed Brittany's pulse point. The blonde smiled and moaned again. She softly shifted them towards Santana's desk and pulled her wife on it a little.

Once settled, Brittany couldn't contain herself and immediately went to detach the buttons of Santana's blazer as fast as possible. When Santana's blazer was finally of and she now only wore a blouse, Brittany grabbed the Latina's boobs and kneaded them desperately which made Santana collapse a little beneath her.

It was Santana's turn to grab Brittnay's butt and pull her closer to her, creating more friction between their legs. "Shirt of," Santana breathed and Brittany instantly did what her wife asked her to do and threw her shirt over her head, she now only had a bra on.

"Beautiful," Santana whispered as she caressed Brittany's muscled stomach with her wandering hands and gave little kisses in the blonde's soft neck. In response, Brittany threw her head back to give the Latina more access.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing and heavy kissing and touching, Brittany began to fidget on Santana's belt, as she wanted more. Santana groaned happily and began to kiss her wife more franticly as tension was building up between her legs too. There was no turning back now. They both couldn't care who heard them or who could walk in on them; all they wanted to do was make love to each other.

"Pants," Brittany breathed whereupon Santana grinned and complied.

* * *

Later that afternoon.

"Do you think it works?" Quinn asked Santana as the two of them stood in front of the misplaced chair in the dining room, the so-called 'penalty' chair.

"Well, we've only used it for three days so I cannot really tell," Santana answered with a sigh. "But I think it's good cause the kids know now that Britt and I form one front and we have continuity in our punishment and stuff." Quinn nodded as in understanding what her friend said.

"Do you use it a lot?" the curious blonde asked. Maybe this was a good idea for her children too, she thought.

"Both Britt and I have had to put Siera on it a few times, not always easy I tell you that," Santana answered with both a worrying look and a grin cause she was proud at her daughter for not just giving in all the time. She was truly her mami's daughter in every respect.

"I can imagine," Quinn smirked. "I guess it's nice that you only have one child who get's herself on that chair all the time, not three or two," she assumed but her Latina friend disagreed.

Santana shook her head. "I actually wished to see the other two sitting there sometimes too," she said and turned around to walk through the kitchen towards the patio. Quinn followed her on her heels in confusion. This time she didn't understand what her friend was saying.

Quinn followed her in silence but Santana could easily notice from miles away that her blonde friend was desperate for an explanation.

"Things are just messed up in this household, you know, Quinn." Santana said and grabbed her sunglasses of the counter. "Siera apparently has been covering up a lot for especially Erin and she feels like a disappointment sometimes."

Santana stood still all the sudden, so Quinn did too, and felt very sad thinking of her daughter feeling that way. "It's just not good," the Latina said and started to walk again. "Britts and I are desperate to make things right. Get some structure in our approach towards the children and talk more about stuff like feelings, mostly with Siera."

"Well, that's very good honey," Quinn said with sympathies for her friends and followed the Latina to the patio. She knew all about their family life, as she had been a supporting role all the way. "You just have to keep believing and communication is most important. That's for sure."

Santana nodded, it was absolutely true.

"And speaking of communication," Quinn started as they stood still on the patio. "I don't want to act like your mother or anything but have you already spoken with Siera about that fight on her birthday party with Peyton?"

Santana crunched her eyebrows and nose at the same time and went to sit on a chair; the same did Quinn next to her as she was basically following every movement her friend made.

"Britt and I tried to talk to her about it but she refuses to tell us anything," Santana said with worry. "I think it's something very personal that happened between the two. I think Peyton has really hurt her with something. She definitely discovered some sensitive nerve with her."

"Must be," Quinn mumbled as she though of reasons but found it rather difficult. "They seem to get along quite fine though, it's odd how those relations between these girls work."

Santana nodded. "Yes, it is, I guess, but I recognize that strategy. Siera is keeping friendly with her so she doesn't have to deal with it. Whatever 'it' is," she said. Both Quinn and Santana narrowed their eyes.

* * *

At the same time in the living room.

"Where are they anyway?" Rachel suddenly wondered. Brittany and her stood in the living room. At first, Brittany wanted her friend's opinion on the new couch but soon the conversation changed in their personal problems and not to forget, the children.

"Their loitering in the tree house again," Brittany said, speaking of Siera and Rosie.

It was quite frustrating for the two couples that their daughters were out of sight and that the two could basically do anything unsupervised in that tree since their mothers had no view whatsoever.

Siera and Rosie were best friends and seemed to complement each other perfectly although not always on the right spots.

"But enough about the children Britt, how are you girl?" Rachel asked, truly wanting to know how her friend was holding these days. She had heard some stories from her wife since she was more involved in their friend's family life and was a little worried.

"I have been okay," Brittany replied as she plopped two pillows on the couch. Rachel followed her actions. "Considering all the emotional trains I have been on and all these changes that we are making, I'm glad we're finally getting some order in this house you know and I'm glad we're now talking openly about our problems and that we try to solve them together." Brittany went to straighten the cushions on the chairs while Rachel followed her around.

Rachel noticed that her friend was not really telling her how she was feeling and was trying to dismiss the question. The brunette smiled nervously. "And how are you really feeling?" she asked the blonde carefully. Brittany turned around to look at her friend's childish and pleading eyes. She sighed and stopped her nervous cleanup session.

"It sucks," she said simply and honestly. "I feel very stupid for not seeing and mostly not tackling things that were disturbing in our family. I'm disappointed in myself and I really feel like making things right. But it's pretty exhausting sometimes and very emotional."

Rachel nodded and felt sorry for her friend. "I'm sorry honey, that you feel that way but you must not make an elephant out of a mouse, like they always say," she said with a sympathetic smile. "Okay, nobody's perfect ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," Brittany said with a faint smile as she tried to hold back her tears but it was all in vain. "It's just hard," she suddenly cried and the tears she had been holding were now streaming down her face at a rapid pace. And like always when someone started crying, Rachel couldn't stop herself from crying too but she still managed to comfort her friend though.

"Oh its all right honey, come here," Rachel said with soft words and hugged her friend warmly. "Everything is going to be fine, just keep believing." She patted her back and after let go of Brittany again. "How is Santana handling it?"

"She blames herself," Brittany sniffled. "She's insecure and when she's insecure she get's offensive or worse, she gets introverted. Luckily that last one is not the case, she has grown up a lot so she's easier with emotions and stuff but it's hard on her, she has a lot on her mind." Rachel nodded, as she understood.

"It's hard on all of you, that's understandable. It's takes time to make things right, maybe our little vacation next week, when everybody is relaxed and has no obligations, will be good for you."

* * *

Siera and Rosie were hanging in the tree house as always. The radio was on and the girls worked their way through a big pile of magazines. The tree house was a great subterfuge from the Argus eyes of their mothers and thereby did it had it saved them from the older bullies in the street.

Rosie had already read two magazines and was now bored. She stood up and took a look outside of the wooden window. She saw her sister and Erin jumping on the trampoline and she saw her blonde mother talking with aunty S. They were probably gossiping about coach Sue again, it was kind of getting old.

She turned around and looked at her best friend. Siera was reading the Donald Duck magazine of last week and leaned with her head on her hand, like she always did when she was reading something that she liked a lot. The Latina chuckled a little, clearly reading something that was quite funny, probably Donald Duck having bad luck again. The blonde girl felt a warm flood going through her body hearing her friend laugh, it was so contagious, she had to smile too. It must have looked very dorky and unfortunately, it didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

Siera looked up to see Rosie smile and raised her eyebrow in combination with her infamous grin. "Creeper," she joked and closed the Donald Duck magazine. Rosie's cheeks reddened. "Why are you standing there?"

"I got bored," Rosie stated simply with a shoulder shrug. "And can we please change to another station on the radio cause I can not hear that song again."

Siera smirked and immediately stood up. "Of course," she said and changed the radio to another radio station. "Is this one to your liking?" she asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, thanks," Rosie thanked her and sat on the ground again as did Siera. "Can I ask you something personal?"

The question came a bit as a shock to Siera since it would undoubtedly be very personal. But she trusted her friend with this and nodded.

"Why did you fight Peyton? What did she say to you on the field?" Rosie asked with concern to be heard in her voice.

Siera flinched a bit though she had seen that one coming for days. "You don't have to tell, if you don't want to, I understand," her friend added but Siera wanted to. She wanted her best friend to know what had been bothering her lately and she knew her friend could relate.

"Okay, But you have to promise me you won't tell anyone."

"I promise. Let's pinky swear."

* * *

Wednesday, week 3.

"Honey can you open the door please, I'm unpacking the dishwasher!" Brittany shouted slightly irritated to Santana, who was outside in the garden.

"Yep!" Santana answered and walked through the kitchen. "Sorry babe," she said while she affectively stroked her hand over Brittany's back after she walked through the living room to the hallway. There, she subtly looked through the small door window to see who it was but she couldn't see anything except for the top of a person's head.

Must be a kid, she thought and opened the door.

Her mouth fell at seeing the person in front of her. This was not happening. Why was her past hunting her?

"Hello sandbags," Becky Jackson said with her hands on her hips.

"Hello sly conniving bitch," Santana said with a devilish look on her face. They were immediately back to the old days when they used to call each other names all the time. Only now, Santana had a wife and kids and she actually couldn't do this anymore so she apologized right after. "Sorry."

Becky smirked. "Scared to insult me, Lopez? Are you so whipped?" the woman asked and Santana frowned. Clearly, people always liked to get on her nerves but she was not going to accept it.

"You know what?" the Latina said angrily but didn't know what to say next.

"Well?" Becky teased. She was better with her words now than she was more than ten years ago and it frustrated the Latina.

"I don't accept you talking to me that way so you can buzz off!" Santana shouted and shut the door with a bam only to bump into her wife after turning around.

Brittany immediately grabbed her wife's arms to get her full attention. "Santana, who was that at the door?" she asked in a rush cause Santana slamming the door was not a good sign and the person was probably terrified right now.

"Becky Jackson," Santana spit while frowning deeply. Brittany let go of her wife and ran to the door to open it. Just in time, she could she Becky walking off.

"Becky!" she shouted and Becky turned around. Brittany gestured her to come back with a welcoming smile, hoping she would be nice to her.

The woman walked back to the door and once again, put her hands on her hips. Santana stood safe and hidden behind her wife and listened to what the smaller woman had to say.

"Sue send me to give you a warning," Becky told.

"A warning for what?" Brittany asked her cause she had no idea.

"This morning we found a football print in our vegetable garden and some evidence that one of your children has been in our garden." Brittany and Santana looked at each other, they both knew that it would probably have been Siera since she was playing with the ball this morning.

"Okay, well, we will have a word with the kids about it and it won't happen again," Brittany said and hoped this was sufficient but Becky didn't say anything.

"I also had to say that Sue and I will keep track of your house when you are on vacation, neighbor services," she said. "Bye."

Becky waved and turned around to walk away, leaving Brittany and Santana perplexed. Keeping track of their house?

"Thanks, bye," Brittany managed to shout at Becky as she waved her out and closed the door.

The couple laughed of strangeness.

"What was that?" Santana giggled.

"I don't know but we need to have a word with the kids," Brittany said with a serious tone although still feeling giggly about the situation. "And you need to check your temper and the age you have," she said to Santana, touching her nose. Brittany was not angry with her but just noted her behavior. Santana appreciated that and chuckled.

"I know, I know," the Latina almost sang and grabbed her wife at her waist to get a hug. Brittany nuzzled her head in the crock of Santana's neck as Santana sighed in glory. "Can I have a kiss?" she asked sweetly. Brittany nodded and kissed her wife passionately.

"Come let's gather the kids and ask them who dared to walk into Sue Sylvester's garden!" Brittany said with a funny voice and the two of them walked outside towards the children, hand in hand.

* * *

That evening.

Bad moods set the tone in their household that evening. Siera was definitely not into talking that night and instead she had a little temper tantrum.

"Siera, don't disrespect me like that otherwise you will be sitting on the 'penalty' chair," Brittany told her daughter sternly but the girl was not really taking anything serious right now as she sat on the couch in the living room, watching TV.

She was just cranky, could she not just be cranky sometimes? She thought. Her mom's were so up in her business these days, it was getting on her nerves.

"Whatever," she huffed and of course that earned her ten minutes. But before her mother could send her to the chair, she came with a, in her opinion, better plan. "Can you just send me to my room, so I don't have to sit on that damn chair." She stared at her mother with a challenging look on her face that would make anyone feel insecure.

Brittany sighed heavily. Her daughter was not going to be easy tonight and that meant it was going to be costing her a lot of energy. But she kept strong, that was essential.

"Nope, you're going to sit on the chair, ten minutes, now," Brittany said and walked to the kitchen to grab the egg timer. When she came back in the living room, it would have been the intention that Siera would already be sitting on the chair and Brittany would go to her and tell her why she sat there. But Siera was still watching TV with her arms crossed, clearly not having any intentions to do what her mother had told her.

"Siera, go sit on the chair," Brittany told loud and clearly but still calm. There was no movement in her daughter and instead she got more wrongheaded.

"No! It's stupid and I'm not going to sit there, I have sat there enough!" Siera shouted as she stood up and ran outside. On her way, she passed a puzzled Santana who lip-synced her question to her wife, why her daughter was running out in a rage.

Regrettably for Santana, Brittany didn't answered. Instead she shouted at her daughter again and Santana understood a little. "Siera Lopez, get back now!"

There was no point in shouting since Siera was already climbing up the tree house.

"What now?" Brittany asked her wife in desperation and put her hands on her hips as she blew a strand of hair out of her face. The Latina looked worried at her wife as she thought of the best option of what to do. It was essential that they made the right decision.

"Well, going up there and shout at her would not be right I think," Santana said and Brittany nodded in agreement. "I guess she kind of sent herself to her own chair, in the three house she can think but we can't let her get away with this."

"Yeah, you're right," Brittany agreed again, getting a little impatient of her wife's pondering. "We should talk to her in a calm way but I don't think it's a good idea that I will talk to her tonight since I'm the bad guy today." Santana smirked a little of the word 'bad guy' but kept serious.

"No, I don't think so too, I'll go talk to her in ten minutes," the Latina said.

Brittany nodded but felt sad; Santana could see it in her eyes and couldn't stand it.

"It's going to be fine babe," Santana whispered as she hugged her wife tenderly. "I love you so much, we love you."

"I love you too," Brittany whispered back and pulled her wife closer to her, letting her smell, her warmth and her softness calm her down.

* * *

Santana stood under the tree house and looked up at the hole where she was about to crawl through to reach her daughter. But first she had to climb up the rickety ladder. She knew the tree house was strong enough to hold her; she had built the damn thing! But she still didn't feel safe being in it. The wood always cracked and there was no wooden board that had no splinters in it. It was not for nothing that Brittany and her had appointed Siera as the person responsible for the neatness and the decency in the tree house. Once in a while, they would check it up by taking a short peak in it but it was always clean cause for Siera, her tree house was dear to her deeply.

Santana breathed in and slowly breathed out as she carefully climbed up the ladder. First she peeked through the hole and saw Siera sitting there on the ground with her Ipod ears in, listening to some loud music. She had definitely been crying, Santana could see her red puffy eyes.

Not wanting to scare her daughter, Santana cleared her throat but ended up however scaring her cause she rammed her hand against the edge of the hole. "Au," she spat in a whisper that her daughter could clearly hear and Santana heard her giggle. "Don't laugh at me! I'm not as young as you anymore," Santana joked and climbed further into the tree house. She plopped down with a sigh as she tried to catch her breath and took in her surroundings.

"What are you doing here mami? You and mommy almost never come up here," Siera asked. "It's kind of strange."

Santana gave her a sympathetic smile.

"That's because this is your private, personal safety house," the older Latina stated with a sweet tone while looking around. "Something we all need sometimes."

Siera didn't answer but just by not saying anything, Santana knew she had made a point and she knew her daughter appreciated her understanding. Santana sometimes just knew how things worked in Siera's mind.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you disrespected your mother like that and dared to run away?" Santana asked her bluntly, a strategy she used a lot with her daughter and that mostly worked.

Santana never liked people who didn't go straight to the point when they were talking and her daughter was just like her with that.

Siera shrugged. She didn't really know why. She was just frustrated with things but she didn't know why. Things had been a little too different for her liking lately and it got on her nerves like crazy. She didn't want to have those talks anymore, those constant questions about personal stuff, and she didn't want to sit on that chair when she broke one of the rules twice in a short period of time. She knew her mothers only had good intentions with all of it but she just wanted to be left alone. She needed some space. But she actually also didn't know for what exactly she needed space.

"I guess it just got a little too much," she mumbled but clear enough for Santana to hear. It was just a simple unclear and open explanation but Santana understood it.

"Okay," the older Latina said. "Fair enough." And Siera gave her an appreciating look and after got one back of her mami.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Well, just know I'm your friend Siera, you are one of my best friends actually. I will always be there to talk to, okay?" Santana said with affection.

"I know," Siera said and fidgeted with her fingers in her lap.

"Good," Santana said with a satisfied smile.

It was time for the older Latina to leave. She had said what she wanted to say to her daughter and carefully crawled towards the ladder again. She was not going to push her daughter to talk, if Siera wanted to talk, she would come to her. But the Latina was not going to wait too long.

"Well, this place is way to uncomfortable for me so I'm gonna go and snuggle with your mommy inside the house," Santana said with good fun and Siera smirked while she watched her mami struggle to get away. "But don't think you don't have to sit on that lame chair anymore cause when you come back inside the house, I want you to sit on it for 10 minutes. And after, I want you to apologies to your mother and explain to her why you acted the way you acted and say it with the same words you just explained it to me, okay?"

Siera nodded as she her mother slowly disappeared down the ladder.

"Don't sit here too long though, because we're going to miss you." Santana added and was now fully gone. Siera laughed and a half hour later, she went back inside the house and sat on the chair for 10 minutes long after she talked shortly with her mommy who was glad to hear her explanation.

* * *

**I hope you liked it cause I sometimes had some difficulties writing this chapter! (I still enjoyed it a lot though)**

**Please review!**

**Have a great day! Heb een geweldige dag!**


	10. Vacation preparations

**Hi There! Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

**Chapter 10, vacation preparations  
**

* * *

Thursday, week 3.

"She's sitting in that tree house again!" Brittany sighed, throwing her hands in the air in frustration.

Santana walked behind her and kissed her wife in the crock of her soft neck after putting her arms around her wife's muscled waist. She smiled as she thought her the blonde's irritated puffs were pretty cute.

"She's just thinking a lot honey," Santana mumbled and it relaxed Brittany a bit. "Just give her some time, she'll be alright."

Brittany exhaled but then had an idea. "We could ask Noah to come over and have a chat with her," she suggested but Santana shook her head and laughed.

"No, babe, I don't think he can handle that," the Latina staid. "I remember the time that I was upset because I thought you weren't graduating high school and at one point he grabbed my shoulder as to get my attention and said 'just take a beer and try not to think' with a low voice." Brittany chuckled.

"He really said that?" the Blonde asked in disbelief.

Santana nodded. "Yep."

Brittany patted her wife's cheek." But honey, he has mentally grown a lot you know, he's not that same guy from high school anymore and Siera looks up to him very much," Brittany stated and it was the truth. Noah Puckerman had grown up a lot but he was not capable enough to talk to an emotional ten-year old without leading her the wrong way. Santana knew this since she was more befriended with Noah than her wife was.

"Yeah but babe, you've got to believe me, not a good plan," Santana said clearly and kissed her wife on her cheek so Brittany gave in. Santana kissed her again on her temple this time. "Come on, you go lay in the grass and sunbathe while Erin and I go to the store to get some outside attributes for the kids to play with on vacation. Good plan?"

Brittany nodded. "That's sweet of you San."

"Always my love," Santana said with a grin and went to get her daughter ready to leave.

* * *

Later.

"Okay, jump in Erin!" Santana encouraged her daughter to get into the front seat of the car where upon she buckled her up and went to sit behind the steering wheel.

Santana started the engine and slowly drove off. It was a five-minute drive so she was in no hurry and now with her daughter in the front seat she drove very carefully. Usually, when Santana drove alone, she drove fast and pushy and was not scared to honk at anybody, which included old people who were afraid to drive the maximum speed limit also. But with one of the kids in the car or Brittany, she would always drive more timid.

"So, are you excited to go on vacation Saturday, E?" Santana asked her blonde daughter who immediately got a big smile on her face.

"Yep, really excited," Erin answered while she was happily bouncing her legs up and down in her seat. If someone else did that, except for Brittany or her other children, Santana would get very annoyed by the energetic movements but with her daughter she could never get annoyed.

"What are you most excited about?" the Latina asked.

"Hm," Erin hummed. "I think, playing with Megan and just playing in the woods and stuff, it's really fun," she answered cheerfully which made Santana smile big. The Latina was glad at least two of her three children were going to have fun on vacation and were excited to go.

"Are you excited to go too, mami?" Erin asked.

Santana grinned of her daughter's cuteness. "Absolutely sweetheart," she replied. "I love to go there cause you kids like it there so much but also because your mommy finds it very relaxing there."

Her wife always loved the woods; she loved the quietness, the nature, the waterfalls and everything. She loved to see her kids play at the lake and to see their dog Sadie enjoy herself and play with the other dogs. She loved to get her energy out on the exhausting amount of physical activities you could do there.

Santana, on the other hand, always needed some time to get used to the place. She liked nature but she did not always like to be so close to it. She detested all the insects that were crawling around everywhere and all the dirt. Thereby, she couldn't really relax cause her wife and her big amount of energy always wanted to take a hike or go canoeing or something, it was more an active vacation then a relaxing vacation, you could say. But Santana always enjoyed herself there, she could always laugh about Berry and it was fun to be around her friends although that meant she didn't have much private alone time with Brittany, not that she did have that alone time at home with the kids. She really hoped Siera would come around a bit and was not going to be extremely cranky the first days. So to summarize, Santana was excited but also a little reluctant.

"Okay, E, there we are." The mother and daughter pair walked into the big shop and immediately parted ways as Erin had no patience for her mami's slowness.

Santana laughed as her blonde daughter reminded her of her amazing wife once again. The Latina walked through the store and basically entertained herself while she waited for her daughter to come run to her to show her something she liked.

It didn't take long for Erin to find something.

"Mami!" She heard Erin shout after a while. Jeez, her daughter had to unlearn to do that cause all the other customers flinched of the high voice. Santana walked up to Erin to see what she had found.

"Don't shout honey," Santana told her with a sympathetic smile. "What did you find?"

Erin pointed at a complete badminton set with four sets of racquets and a badminton net with two poles and a few shuttles. That would be fun, Santana thought. But they needed to buy a few extra racquets and shuttles otherwise she would have to listen to either crying children who were crying because all the shuttles broke or fighting children because there weren't enough racquets for everybody.

"Can we have these, please?" Erin asked her mother with her adorable pleading eyes and of course Santana could not resist.

"Yes, this looks super fun so we're buying these," Santana said and put the package in their shopping cart that was quite heavy now with a few items in it.

"Thanks," Erin said and turned around.

Santana could not blink her eyes or Erin was already somewhere else in the shop so she walked to the small aisle were she could entertain herself the best, the music area. Unfortunately, the music that you could buy there was too boring for Santana's ears. It was mostly meditation music and nature sounds as background music.

Santana sighed. Yet again, there was nothing that came close to the music she liked. The Latina had never done something with her singing talent after Glee Club but music still meant a lot to her. She sometimes sang while cleaning or while driving in the car or for the kids, to calm them down or to sing for them until they fell asleep. At home they had a big collection of music, it was both Santana's and Brittany's passion to collect great music albums.

"That's not the kind of music I would associate you with, Santana." A high and rather strange voice said next to the Latina.

Santana flinched and froze. She recognized that voice and really felt like rolling her eyes, as this was the umpteenth time this vacation that she had to be reminded of her high school life.

She slowly turned around to see her former Glee club colleague. Seeing him she immediately had to smile. He still had those lady lips, that nose, that hairdo and a special sense of style. But she had to admit; he was not dressed as gutsy as he always did in High School. He smiled brightly and looked sort of happy.

Because Santana didn't say anything but just stood there perplexed. Kurt talked again. "I heard I can't call you Auntie Tana anymore," he said, trying to joke a bit but Santana didn't really understand him so he clarified himself. "A little bird called Mercedes, told me all about you and the great family life you are living. Is it true?"

Santana smiled brighter and thought it was time for her to say something. She had to show her mature side. "Yes, absolutely true. I'm actually here with my daughter, Erin, she must be drooling over some toys somewhere in the shop," she laughed and Kurt laughed too. Mercedes was right, he thought, Santana really had opened up and wasn't that offensive teenager anymore who she used to be in high school.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked her now older sort of friend.

"I'm here for a while cause my husband's parents live here, we're staying at their house for two weeks, doing a little side seeing also, it's beautiful here," Kurt told her and Santana nodded.

The town were the Lopez-Pierce household lived was indeed a beautiful place. It was a bit hilly and had lots of parks and lakes. Thereby was it very neat and there were many attractions that attracted tourists, like the town hall that looked like an old castle.

Santana was curious to know who Kurt's husband was and maybe he had kids? "May I ask you who your husband is?" Santana asked carefully.

"Yes you may," Kurt answered and bent down a bit at his knees like he always did as he was excited. 'Blaine is my husband and we have two sons, Christopher and Michael, they're twins."

"Ah that's great Kurt," Santana answered and felt a little uncomfortable, as she didn't know what to say next. Having these kind of conversations were always easier with Brittany at her side. Luckily, her daughter showed up and of course, Kurt adored her.

'Wow' he mouthed and held his hand over his mouth after. He could not believe what he saw. This girl was a mini version of Brittany. Expect she was a little more tanned than her and had fuller lips but she was practically a copy.

"Is this perfect beautiful girl your daughter?" Kurt asked Santana in a charming way.

"Yep, she is. This is Kurt sweetheart," she turned to say to Erin and though for a second. "An old friend of mami and mommy." She pointed at Kurt and gestured her daughter to introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Erin and I am almost eight years old," the small blonde girl said as she shook Kurt's soft hand. "You have very soft hands," she stated and both Santana and Kurt laughed of the cuteness. Erin was always very to the point and she never prevaricated.

"Well, you have very soft hands too, dear, and I like your t-shirt with the ducks on it," Kurt replied with a grin. The duck shirt was indeed very adorable and it reminded Kurt of a younger Brittany.

"Thanks, my mommy brought it for me," Erin said with a polite voice and looked down at her shirt and than back up again at Kurt. "I like you mister Kurt."

Kurt giggled in a flattering way and Santana gave her daughter a pat on her head. Erin smiled brightly.

"Are you also buying toy's for on vacation?" Erin asked soon after, as she did not always know the boundaries when it came to meeting new people.

"Okay, I think that's enough, little cheeky monkey," Santana giggled but with a serious tone and grabbed her daughters hand. "Let's go and find some more toys cause mommy is waiting for us at home, it was nice to see you again Kurt, maybe we could meet up sometime soon?"

Santana was a little shocked by her own kindness and her suggestion to meet up again but it just felt right. She knew it was the right thing to do and she felt good being open and all.

"Yeah, I would love that, shall we exchange phone numbers so we can contact each other?" Kurt suggested with a smile. The Latina had really grown up a lot, he thought.

Santana nodded. "Yes, good plan, here's my number."

After exchanging numbers, Santana, Erin and Kurt parted ways. And after buying a shopping cart full with stuff to play with on vacation, the mother and daughter pair left the shop again and drove home.

* * *

Later.

"Hi there sexy lady, mind if I join you?" Santana said with her seductive funny voice to the beautiful blonde that was lying on a beach towel on their garden grass.

Brittany smiled brightly and looked up to see her wife, standing with one hand in her pocket and the other above her eyes to block the sun. It was yet again amazing how her stunning Latina could look so sexy in just sneakers, jeans and a grey t-shirt. She was so small and her perfectly styled black curls were beautiful next to her tanned skin, her full lips, her dark eyes and her cute little small nose and ears. Santana literally shone. There was no woman prettier than Santana in Brittany's eyes.

"You're so beautiful San," Brittany said sweetly in awe, as if she hadn't seen her wife in years.

Santana laughed shyly.

After all these years, Brittany could still make her weak to her knees if she said such things. It was so honest, with so much passion and so much affection. Santana couldn't feel more loved at those moments.

"I love you, Britt-Britt," Santana said and walked over to her wife. She bent to her knees and leaned over to kiss the blonde on her warm forehead.

"I love you too," Brittany answered and couldn't help to kiss her wife on her sweet lips. So soft, so full. "Come lay with me, babe." She gestured for Santana to come and lay with her and opened her arms to let the Latina in.

Santana lay next to her wife on the hard surface but found a soft spot on the blonde's chest to lay her head on while Brittany put her arm around her wife and caressed her.

"Did you and Erin find some stuff?" Brittany asked quietly and Santana nodded.

"Yes we did, it's all in the garage right now, you should take a look at it later," Santana said proudly and this time Brittany nodded.

"Yeah, I will, I'm curious to see what you two bought," she replied and kissed Santana's hair. It smelled like shampoo and perfume, like always.

Santana draw circles with her fingers on Brittany's stomach and occasionally kissed her boobs, as they were so soft.

"We also walked into Kurt Hummel in the shop," Santana stated simply, after a short silence. She had almost forgotten that little detail and could feel Brittany flutter beneath her.

"Really? How is he? What is he doing here?" the blonde asked with excitement and luckily Santana had the answers.

"He is here with his husband, Blaine, and with their two sons of whom I forgot their names. They're visiting Blaine's parent here for two weeks, doing some sight seeing also. He looked happy," Santana explained. "We exchanged phone numbers so we can meet up sometime."

"That's great San," Brittany said while smiling. "Very good of you for being so nice."

Santana felt flattered and chuckled. "He also loved Erin and her easy talking, of course," she said. "Everybody loves Erin, just like everyone loves you, my love," she flirted.

Brittany chuckled of the compliment and smiled. "I would love to see him again," she said. "We've been seeing a lot of our old acquaintances, lately. I like it."

Santana nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled. "First I didn't like it but now I have to say that it's satisfying seeing them and knowing that they're all doing well."

Brittany beamed. "I told you so," she said and patted her wife's head as Santana smiled also.

"Yes you did," the Latina sang and tickled her wife's sides.

* * *

Friday, week 3.

The day before the day you go on vacation is a stressful day for most people. It is a time that you need to clean your house so you won't come back in a pig barn. You must get every member of your family ready to leave the next day, which includes packing their bags and not forgetting anything. It sounds like nothing but it is a hell of a job. And in the Lopez-Pierce household, it's like in every household, always a challenge.

In the afternoon, Brittany was frantically vacuuming the living room as Santana was packing her own bag upstairs. When Santana was done packing, she looked out of the window to see if she could see some movement in the tree house were Siera had been staying a lot lately. Something was not right and it bothered the Latina, not knowing what it was and not being able to help.

So she decided, since she also had to get Siera ready to leave the next day, she was going to the tree house and demand an explanation of her daughter. She had been patience enough with her. It was time she got back to normal again and got out of that tree house.

Santana walked downstairs, through the hallway and passed her wife in the living room.

Brittany stopped vacuuming and looked at her wife walking towards the patio. "Were are you going San?" she asked accusingly which made Santana stop walking and turn around with a little annoyance.

It was not Brittany-like to motherly ask her wife what she was going to do but she was just stressed and wanted to know what everybody was doing.

"I'm going up to that tree house, have a word with Siera," Santana clarified, trying to hide her frustration.

"Okay, that's good," Brittany said and began vacuuming again. "Don't push her though!" she yelled as the vacuum cleaner made a hell of a lot annoying noise.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Yes babe!" she yelled back and went outside.

Once under the tree house, she heard some noises coming from above. Was Siera with somebody up there? Santana mused. It sounded like a girl. Siera mostly did not talk to herself so there must be someone else there, Santana thought. How could she our Brittany not have noticed someone sneaking up in here? It was strange.

So Santana took a deep breath and climbed up the ladder once again, just like she did two days ago. The further she got up, the more clearer the voice became and Santana started to notice that it wasn't talking that she heard but it was singing. Soft singing, it was a voice singing along with a song.

A few steps higher, Santana was almost certain that it was her daughter to whom the beautiful singing voice belonged. It was very soft and warm, and thereby raspy just like her own voice. It sounded perfect so Santana stopped to listen for a while as tears started to boil up in her eyes.

Her daughter sang with her heart. Her heart was weak, it was confused and didn't know were it belonged. Santana could feel it; she could understand the language her daughter spoke when she sang. She could feel Siera's emotions and frustrations; it was beautiful but sad too.

The older Latina decided that she was no longer going to be an eavesdropper and slowly popped her head up through the hatch.

Her daughter was sitting with her back against the wall and was indeed singing along a song that she heard through her IPod. She was sitting there alone but not anymore.

Siera's looked up and immediately stopped singing once she saw her mami's face. She didn't say anything and so did Santana as she slowly climbed further into the tree house and sat next to her daughter on the wooden floor.

"You sing beautifully, Siera," Santana said gently after a few seconds and gave her daughter a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry for sneaking up on you and coming unannounced," she added.

"It's okay," Siera stated while she still felt a little embarrassed of the fact that her mother had heard her sing. "I guess, I should have expected you or mommy to come up here since I have been spending a lot of time in here on my own lately."

Santana grinned of her daughter's smartness and agreed. "Yes, you have been up here a lot lately and you're probably not too surprised by my curiousness of wanting to know why."

Santana looked at her daughter and saw fear in her eyes. At moments like this, Siera was nothing but an insecure girl who feared to be hurt. Santana wanted to hug her, she wanted to comfort her and protect her from everything that was bad for her or to her. But it wasn't going to help at this point because her daughter had built a safety wall around her and was probably not going to be happy with an overemotional mother who was trying to physically love and protect her without knowing were to protect her from.

"So," Santana began. It was hard for her to be so straightforward with her daughter but otherwise it would take years to figure things out. "Care to explain?" she nagged.

Siera sighed. Her mother was not going to be very patiently this time and she had all the right to, the younger Latina respected that.

"Well, there are a few reasons," Siera said as a start.

Her mother nodded.

Siera continued. "Okay, first, I like to stay here cause in this tree house, I stay out of trouble and I don't have to deal with Tomas, Erin, you or mommy."

That was a good reason, Santana though so she marked that. "Fair enough, I understand, that's a reason," she said.

Siera looked more nervous now and was struggling to find the right way to make herself intelligible for the next reason. "I'm also sitting here all the time cause there are some girls, who have been bugging me about some stuff that kind of got me out of my game," she said but even found her own explanation unclear.

Santana looked intensely at her daughter and felt bad for her struggling. She did, indeed, not really understand what her daughter was telling her. She needed more information.

"Does it have something to do with the fight you had with Peyton last week on your birthday?" Santana asked, almost whispered.

Siera nodded but Santana could barely see it.

"Did she hurt you?" Santana asked her even more quietly and went to sit a little closer.

Siera looked down to her fingers and collapsed. She didn't say anything, didn't look up and didn't even seem to notice her mami's presence anymore. She only heard Peyton yelling at her again and she heard those friends giggling and laughing.

_"Why don't you answer my questions Siera?"_

"You are always so though, so hard, why don't you say anything?"

Santana grabbed her daughter's hand and caressed it. "Honey, you can talk to me, I'm not going to hurt you," Santana tried but Siera shook her head.

_"Woman loving another woman is wrong! Didn't you know that Siera?" _

Santana skipped even closer to her now sniffling daughter. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

_"Your mommies are dykes, it's wrong!" _

"_Siera, why aren't you answering my questions? Coward!" _

Siera took a deep breath and finally looked up to meet her mother's caring eyes. Those eyes showed so much love and worry, Siera felt comfortable enough to let lose a bit of information of her struggling mind. So with a shaky voice she rambled what was bothering her lately.

"Peyton said that woman loving woman is wrong, she said it was a sin! That you and mommy being together and having children was not okay and that I should wish that will not turn out to be a dyke too! She has a few friends and they're now bugging me all the time," the younger Latina cried and at that moment Santana picked up her daughter, not caring about the famous Lopez comfort zone, and embraced her in a hug.

Santana rubbed the small back of her younger self and rocked back and fort while she felt Siera's shivering and crying on her shoulder. It was heartbreaking to hear her cries, to feel her pain. Siera was hurt. She was hurt because some girl had stupid parents who told her that being gay was wrong and a sin. She was hurt because it concerned her family, it concerned Britt and Santana and it made the older Latina extremely angry. Who hurt her daughter, hurt her.

"They're just stupid people honey, close minded idiots," Santana told her daughter softly but she knew that wouldn't reduce the pain.

Santana didn't know what else to say, she was too shocked that her daughter had to go through that stuff, so she kept quiet for a while as she let Siera cry out and calm down again.

After a few seconds, Santana looked at the hatch and saw a few blond hairs coming up. It was Brittany, climbing slowly into the tree house. She was trying to be as quiet as possible and carefully avoided splinters in the wood. Santana gave her wife a worrying look and Brittany nodded, as she understood. The blonde had heard most part of the conversation that her wife and daughter had and she was devastated also.

Siera let lose of her Latina mother as she noticed that someone else had joined her in her tree house.

She quietly looked at her other mother who was sitting against the wall with her knees up. The younger Latina did not show any emotion but just stared at her mommy as trying to say something to her without words. But she didn't know how.

Brittany broke their silence. She wanted to let her daughter know how she felt about the situation.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through that stuff, honey, the hate, you shouldn't be dealing with that, it's not fair," the blonde said with all honesty and with tears in her eyes.

Siera crawled away from her Latina mother and went to her blonde crying mother, sitting a few feet away. She didn't really know what to do but she wanted to comfort her mother for some reason but she didn't know how.

Luckily, Brittany spread her arms and gestured for Siera to come and hug her. So the younger Latina did and fell into her mommy's arms after she hugged her tightly.

Siera felt bad for always being such a pain in the ass for her blonde mother but that was just because she loved her so much. She always had this needy feeling of wanting to test her sweet mommy to see were her frustration buttons were, to see how her mommy would react and wanting to know if she still loved her, even if she did very bad things.

"It's okay mommy," Siera mumbled. "I can handle it."

"Well, you shouldn't be needing to handle it sweetheart," Brittany stated.

* * *

Not much later.

"I'm so going to call those parents of those stupid girls!" Santana yelled angrily in her and Brittany's bedroom. "And tell them how damn much they hurt my daughter because they are such senseless close-minded people!"

Santana grabbed the house phone of the bedside table and began to search for Peyton's number. "Stupid stinking world," she mumbled as she madly pressed on the buttons.

Brittany sighed and walked to her wife to grab the phone out of her hands. "Hey!" Santana yelled as she stood with empty hands and frowned. Brittany looked disapprovingly at her wife.

"What?" the Latina asked her wife recalcitrant although she knew what Brittany's intentions were.

"Not a good plan Santana," Brittany told her sternly and put the phone back in its holder.

"Well we need to do something! I'm not just gonna let them hurt my daughter!" Santana said angrily and kicked the side of their bed with her bare foot. "Au!" she cried as she kicked a little too hard and fell on the bed in pain. Brittany giggled of her wife's actions.

"Maybe you need calm down a bit hè? Before you hurt yourself even more," the blonde said to her spicy Latina, who grunted and rubbed her foot.

Santana began to tear up again; she was a bit emotional after their conversation with Siera. "What are we going to do Britt-Britt?" she cried. Brittany went to sit next to her on the bed and sighed.

"I don't know San, I really don't know what's wisdom in this situation," Brittany admitted.

She truly didn't know what to do. They would have to think about it while they were on vacation.

* * *

Later that evening.

Every family member was packed and ready to leave the next morning. Exhausted, the family of five had plopped down on the couches in the living room and was watching a movie on the television.

It was a Disney movie so especially Tomas and Erin enjoyed it very much. Siera also enjoyed it but didn't like to admit it. Brittany also liked to watch Disney movies a lot; even after all these years they still didn't bore her and with the kids, it was a great excuse to watch them.

So only Santana was the one who was yawning because she was so bored. She loved to watch television with her family though. Not because the movies would be dull but because it was so heartening to watch her family laying spread out in the living room and being entertained by a fish searching for another fish in the deep ocean. Santana felt so complete at moments like these. It was amazing.

"Mami, can you pass me the popcorn?" Siera asked her mother and so Santana gave the precious popcorn scale to her younger version.

"Thanks," Siera said and went back to watching the movie. Santana grinned as she thought it was very cute.

"You are welcome sweetheart," she replied.

And right at that moment, Santana thought of the craziest thing to do. She must have gone mad or something but it just felt right at that moment. With all the drama with Siera and all these things that she had overcame these past three weeks, it was time she was going to do this too.

"Babe?" Santana whispered to her wife and nudged her arm.

"Hm?" Brittany mumbled and had a hard time looking away from the screen to look at her wife who was snuggled up to her.

"I'm going to have a quick phone call," the Latina said and detached herself from their embrace.

Brittany looked lovingly at her wife. "That's okay, honey," she said with a sweet tone and gave Santana a kiss on her cheek which made the darker woman grin sheepishly.

Santana stood up, walked over to the house phone, standing on middle shelf of the bookcase, and grabbed it. She searched to the right number and, surprisingly, quickly found it.

After taking a deep breath first and saying some encouraging words to herself, Santana clicked on the number and held it to her ear.

She didn't do this so often. Actually, she dodged it mostly or was just very short with it. It was not good of her to do that. She was an adult; she had kids and needed to set the right example. Thereby was it better for her too. If things were supposed to change in her household, she had to change too. It was just a little thing that she was about to do, a simple thing but still so big for her.

_"Mia Lopez speaking."_

"Hi mom, it's Santana. I just called to hear how you have been the past two weeks."

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you were thinking when you were reading this chapter! Or maybe you have some suggestions for me? Or errors? Or things you liked? It's all welcome  
**  
**Have a great day! Doeg! **


	11. Just relax

**_A new chapter here!_**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. 

* * *

**Chapter 11, Just relax**

Saturday, week 3.

The trip to their vacation cottage was going to be very interesting this year. Five hours of sitting together in one small space and driving on monotonous roads, that had been the case for several years now. But this year, just before they wanted to leave, the navigation system of the car broke and it made Santana extremely edgy. After an hour of trying to fix it, the Latina gave up and dotted a route on the map that Brittany was supposed to follow while sitting next to her in the car. It was not an ideal situation since the blonde was not a good map-reader and Santana was not very patient at the moment but there was no other choice. Thereby they also had a counteracting daughter, sitting in the back and being disturbing every time she could.

"Oh stupid, my fault, go to the left honey, fast!" Brittany screamed as they approached a junction and she anxiously pointed to the left road.

Santana eyes widened as she pushed full on the brakes and turned the wheel to the left. All just in time so they didn't miss the turn.

"Pff, that was close to major failure," Brittany joked but Santana only huffed. She was not in the mood for any positivism. Brittany noticed her wife's frustration. "Sorry babe," she said softly which softened Santana.

"No I'm sorry Britt, It's just stupid that I am so freaking cranky over a broken navigation system," she sighed and hardened her grip on the steering wheel. Brittany flashed her a sympathetic smile and put her hand on the Latina's thigh.

"It's okay, I apologize for my inabilities to read road maps on the right way," she replied with a giggle and Santana had to smile too.

"I don't think I could do it any better babe," she said and turned to her wife to give her a sweet and loving smile after which Brittany gave her a kiss on her cheek.

It was amazing how the pair could be so affectionate in a rather unpleasant situation. It was their thing to always be able to help each other up and respect one another in every situation. Even in a situation with somebody disturbing them.

"Could you keep your eyes on the road." That's what the nagging voice told the older Latina behind the steering wheel. "It's all stupid all ready so please don't make this care ride a hell either by driving into a tree or something," Siera told them with big frustrations while her brother and sister were watching a Disney movie on the display DVD player in the car next to her.

Brittany and Santana both looked shortly behind them at their huffing daughter, Santana looked not even a second cause she had to, indeed, keep her eyes on the road. Those snarky comments had flown them to the ears the whole past two-hour ride and Santana and Brittany were getting more and more fed up with it as time progressed.

Santana had though that after having that emotional moment together in the tree house last night, her daughter would have been a little more considerate and would go on this trip with a bit more positivism. However, it wasn't the case. Siera probably had the feeling that she needed to prove again that she was badass and she was not going to be the sweet daughter after showing her emotions. Santana knew all about it.

Brittany turned around again and looked her daughter right in her eyes. "Siera if you speak with that tone one more time and you will not be sleeping with Rosie in one room tonight," she said sternly but the younger Latina only frowned and got even angrier with the situation. Not being able to sleep the first night with her best friend in one room was pure evil of her mother to use as a treat, she though.

As soon as Brittany turned around in her seat again, Siera kicked the chair with her feet, which gave a punch in her mother's back. "Stupid," the small Latina snapped.

Brittany flinched of the small amount of pain that she felt in her back as Santana flinched at the sight. So badly the older Latina wanted to get angry with her daughter and slam her for her unacceptable behavior but she knew this was her wife's call so she tried to calm herself and waited patiently. It was the hardest thing until she saw that her wife could handle it.

Brittany was angry, very angry. She knew this was a test that her daughter was putting her through and she was not going to give in this time, luckily she was way to angry to be soft so that was an advantage.

"San, stop the car at that petrol pump please," the blonde ordered her wife. Santana immediately did what her wife told her without asking any questions or doubting her suggestion and drove off the road to stop at the petrol pump.

Once stalled beside a picnic table, without saying anything, Brittany unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. Behind her, Siera was getting nervous by her mother's strange behavior. This was not a good sign for her. She was afraid as she watched her mommy grab her car door and roughly open it. Although the younger Latina was scared, she still managed to be cocky as she crossed her arms and looked cold.

"Get out," Brittany said firmly and it was clear that she was serious, really serious.

"Why?" Siera dared to ask her while she wasn't making any movement. She looked though but her insecurities were building up fast.

Santana was shocked of her daughter's behavior and so was the rest of the family, except for Brittany. Brittany was furious.

"Siera Lopez Now!" Brittany yelled angrily where upon her daughter finally complied with a big huff. The little girl could not keep a straight face anymore cause her mommy was pretty frightening.

Siera unbuckled herself and jumped out of their car only to be grabbed at her arm by her mother. Brittany led Siera to a bench a few feet away and put her on it, she was not being gently this time.

"Sit here. Ten minutes. Your behavior is unacceptable and not right, think about it."

Brittany walked back to the car and sat on the front seat, with the door open so she could keep a close eye on her daughter. A petrol pump wasn't the safest place you could think of for a child, or anybody for that matter so this punishment wasn't without any risks.

Santana sat amazed in her seat and was afraid to say anything to her on stream wife. She was proud of her for taking action so quickly and reprimand their obnoxious daughter. This was good. Brittany had really showed that she was serious and was not about to condone anything.

Siera stared at the dirty ground next to her. This was not what she had expected and she was pretty shaken by the situation. She knew that kick would get her mommy angry but her mami even angrier. But her mami was not the one to take action this time. Instead it was her mommy and she wasn't playing it easy. Actually, she took it to a whole other level and it was quit an eye opener for the young Latina.

After five minutes, it was still quiet in the car. Tomas and Erin were scared to say anything as they could feel the tension very well and Santana kept quiet also as Brittany looked at her phone to determine the time.

Ten minutes were pretty long now that they were all waiting until they could continue their drive again and it was getting very hot in the car with Brittany's door open.

"Mami, can you give me water bottle?" Tomas asked softly whereupon Santana went to rummage in the cool box and grabbed a water bottle out of it.

She then turned around and gave it to her son. "Here ya go honey." Her son was hot, Santana could see it cause of his red apple cheeks.

"Thanks mami," Tomas thanked his mami and took a sip of the cold water. It was definitely refreshing and he was feeling much better now.

"You're welcome sweetheart," the Latina replied and turned around again after she turned to her right to see Siera. There were only two minutes to go and Santana could she that her daughter was having a hard time with the heat as well; although she sat in the shadow it was still very hot.

"Maybe you can get her back now honey, she has been sitting there for long enough in the heat, don't you think?" Santana suggested her wife calmly and carefully, as she was not sure that her suggestion would land in good hands.

Brittany shook her head bitterly. "No, ten minutes is ten minutes and not eight. I'm not going to play it soft anymore, Santana," the blonde told her wife simply and by the use of Santana's full name, the Latina knew not to discuss it so she kept her mouth shut and waited.

Two minutes later Brittany inhaled deep and walked up to their daughter. The blonde squatted in front of her, so she had a penetrating eye contact with her. Siera looked at her with puppy eyes, ready to apologize and ready to go back to the air conditioner in the car.

Brittany spook up with clear words. "You were disrespectful Siera, that's why you had to sit here and that's why you're not aloud to sleep with Rosie tonight. Next time, think first before you act okay?"

Siera nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry mami," the young Latina said softly.

"Okay, I love you sweetie," Brittany said and opened her arms to hug her tiny daughter. Siera brightened a bit and fell into the embrace. It was quit nice despite the sweating heat.

After, they returned to the car.

The rest of the drive went smoothly, except for driving the wrong way a few times and ending up in a rare traffic jam of one mile.

* * *

As expected, Berry had brought her small family faster to the holiday cottage than Santana.

Both Rachel and Santana were punctual but despite Rachel's slowness on the road, Santana was always later than her on destination. It often had something to do with Santana's bad luck on the road but also; the Lopez-Pierce family always seemed to have trouble with departing from home. But Rachel had the advantage of not having three but two kids.

"You're late," the brunette stated simply as Santana passed her with a frustrated look on her face. Every member of the Lopez-Pierce family lugged their baggage inside and was dehydrated from the heat.

"Shut up Berry," Santana groaned whereupon her wife scolded her. Brittany was definitely on a roll of disciplining today. Rachel giggled of Santana's teenage behavior.

The holiday cottage was in fact a beautiful country house which the two families had bough together a few years ago. It was widely with high ceilings and lots of big windows. There were plenty of rooms so they could also invite friends over and thereby was the scenery outside beautiful. It was fresh and perfect for two families with five kids.

Brittany walked fast to her and Santana's room since the bags were pretty heavy and as soon as she entered the room, she dropped them on the floor and after, she dropped herself down on the bed. They would put their clothes in the closets later; she needed some rest right now. The trip to the cottage was always so tiring and hectic; she needed a few seconds of repose. Unfortunately, there wasn't much rest in the rest of the house.

"Siera! No!" Santana shouted as the younger version of herself was trying to sneak her way into normally her and Rosie's room with her luggage but was caught by her tanned mother in the hallway.

"Ah come on Mami, please! I don't want to sleep in one room with Tomas!" Siera barked as her anger was building up very fast these last days.

"It's only for one night Siera, don't make such a big deal out of it," Santana told her sternly and after ignored Siera who stamped her foot and stormed away, leaving her luggage in the hallway. She was up to no good, Santana could tell, but the older Latina decided not to pay to much attention to it and put the bags of her daughter in the room were Tomas and her would sleep tonight.

She then walked to her and Britts room and opened the door to see her wife laying flat on their bed, breathing calmly and recharging a little to be energetic later.

"Tired?" Santana asked her with a smirk on her face as walked further into the room and threw herself on the bed also, next to her wife.

"Yeah a little bit," the blonde replied and turned around to face her wife. "But I'm glad we're here now," she said and patted Santana cheek softly.

"Me too," Santana said and snuggled a little closer to her wife. "So I suggest we make love for a while and than sleep in?" she suggested with a seductive tone. She was joking, Brittany knew that but it still turned her on, very much.

"Baby, now I'm all turned on," Brittany groaned and moved up to kiss her wife.

A knock on the door interrupted their sweet moment of calmness and love. It was Quinn.

"I'm sorry to interrupted but we kind of have a problem with the dishwasher, it's like spitting soap and water right now," she said rather calmly while she was really panicking inside. Santana groaned heavily and sat up a little. All the sudden, she was not in the mood for this kind of stuff and thereby it ruined her alone time with her lovely soul mate.

"What could there possibly be wrong with it? We've been here for only ten minutes and we haven't even used the damn thing yet!" the Latina snapped. Both Quinn and Brittany's eyes widened of the little out burst.

"Babe, relax," Brittany whispered and patted her wife's arm, which relaxed her sexy Latina a bit.

"Someone in this room definitely needs a vacation," Quinn mumbled more to herself and looked at the ground.

"I heard you Quinn Frabray!" Santana yelled as she climbed more on top of her wife. She smiled as she laid her head on Brittany's boobs and snuggled her arm around her waist. Brittany smirked and looked at Quinn.

"We're coming Quinn, one second," she said to her friend.

* * *

The two oldest kids lay on Rosie's bed in the room that had one pink painted wall. They both stared at the ceiling and listened to panicky sounds, coming from the kitchen down stairs.

Their mothers had a rough time with the dishwasher and the girls could feel the tension building up. Luckily, their parents hadn't asked them yet to come and help. And if they did, they would probably refuse. Besides, they we both frustrated with Siera's mommy.

"It's just cruel of your mommy for not letting you sleep here with me the first night," Rosie complained. "The first night is always so special."

Siera nodded in agreement.

"I know," she sighed after a while. "I hadn't seen it coming also. I guess my mom was just really fed up with me."

"What did you do?" Rosie asked her friend curiously.

Siera hummed a bit. "I guess I was a bits of an annoying brat this morning and I might have kicked ma mommie's seat from the back on the way here, cause I was irritated."

Rosie frowned. "That's bad," she said and looked her friend right in the eye.

Siera and her had been friends for all their lives. They knew each other very well and managed to always stay true to each other and help each other when one needed it. These past weeks had worried Rosie a little bit; her friend had not been on her best lately.

Siera replied with a simple 'yep' cause there was nothing she could do about it anymore so she wasn't going to feel guilty about it. Therefore, she changed the subject of their conversation.

"Do you know what we're going to do tomorrow?" she asked her friend who smirked of the famous subject change when Siera wasn't feeling like talking about something.

The blonde girl nodded. "I heard my mama say something about going to the lake and meeting the new families."

They both sighed at the same time. Meeting the new kids was not something they were excited about at all. They had always been the only kids here and were not happy with the fact that there was a chance that they would be harassed in their own holiday environment.

"Ugh, I don't like that, we must make it clear to those kids that we rule here," Siera said while she frowned heavily. "Otherwise, they're probably going to walk all over us!"

Rosie laughed of her friend's competitive mind. She had seen a glimpse of one of the new families and she was convinced that they posed no threat for them.

"I don't think it will be necessary Siera, " she said. "I saw them, they looked as soft as marshmallows."

"No excuse," Siera stated and stared at the ceiling again.

* * *

Cooking was an activity that was carried out with the aid of a schedule, a very simple schedule as a matter of fact. One evening cooked the Lopez-Pierce couple and the other evening the Berry-Fabray couple. It was good fun although it was a hell of a job, making dinner for four adults and five children who were very critical. There had been multiple times when they cooked too much or too little or a burned meal.

But the first evening they decided to order pizza though, cause nobody was in the mood or had the energy to cook. And thereby was the dishwasher now officially broke and did no one get happy of the thought of doing the dishes with multiple dirty pans and forks and knives.

So the two families sat together on the large patio, eating their pizza slices and enjoying the peace and the summer calmness. Everybody was tired so their conversations were short and mumbling and sometimes there were minutes when they didn't talk at all.

Quinn was the only one with enough energy to be excited. "So tomorrow is our first full day here guys," she said enthusiastically and put an arm around her wife's neck. "I can't wait to go to the lake and take a dive in it."

"Me too," Brittany beamed and smiled brightly. "It will be well on its temperature so great to swim in." Both blondes daydreamed of the fact.

Siera rolled her eyes, as she was not too excited about the lake. "Well, I prefer a swimming pool that's clean see-through with a water slide and not a dirty dark lake with slippery, breath snapping fish in it and no chlorine to destroy all those bacteria of stinking feet and other filthy human body parts," she barked but she was being mostly ironic, her small grin revealed that.

Santana laughed. Her daughter had a point there and she totally agreed with it. Also, she liked it that her daughter's humor was very close to hers, it was mostly exaggerating things and complain about things dramatically while not even finding it a problem. Not everybody understood that kind of sarcasm and irony. But Santana could understand that people were sometimes confused since she was not always joking, she was a good complainer too. The same was with Siera.

"Siera," Brittany warned her cause she didn't want any negative energy and she didn't want her daughter to learn that complaining about something was funny.

"It's alright babe, she's just being ironic," Santana told her wife with a smile on her face but Brittany didn't agree with her and kept a straight, no so pleased, face.

"No, I don't want to have any negative energy here, you know that," Brittany told her firmly. Santana frowned but softened when realizing that her wife was just tired and a little overstrained.

The Latina put her hand on her blonde love's hand and squeezed it. "I know honey," she whispered softly and looked lovingly at her wife who also realized that she was being rather edgy. She nodded at her tanned wife as in apologizing to her.

"Well maybe buying a water slide and built it next to the scaffold makes swimming in the lake more fun and you'll forget about all the bacteria," the blonde said with forced smile to her daughter, hoping to excite her and let her forget about her warning her.

All the kids, including Siera, got a grin on their face and jumped in their seats, a water slide in the lake was definitely something they would like to have.

"Yeah, that would be so cool," Siera concurred with a smile on her face, showing her teeth. Her blonde mommy was absolutely a genius sometimes.

Santana and Rachel both rolled their eyes. This meant that they would be buying and building a water slide in the lake as soon as possible and it would not be an easy task.

It was an unwritten rule that Rachel and Santana were the ones who got the physical chores all the time. With Santana and Brittany, the reason was understandable since Brittany was mostly not very good with manuals or understanding such things, Santana had more insight than her. But with Rachel and Quinn the reason was more unclear, it basically involved Rachel being more the man of their family than Quinn since she was less at home than her blonde wife.

"Maybe you and Santana can take this job babe?" Quinn submitted and nudged her wife in her side while she smiled affectionately.

"Good idea Q, would you do that San, for the kids?" Brittany asked her wife with her puppy eyes and a loving look on her face also just like her blonde friend did.

Santana sighed just like Rachel of the pleading eyes that were staring at them in anticipation.

"Alright, alright," the Latina said with her hand in the air in surrender. "Only if you and Quinn buy the thing, Rach and I will builts it," she said. Rachel's widened but she agreed a second later with the arrangement, there probably wasn't a way out of this anyways.

"Deal," Brittany said and shook her wife's hand.

"Yeeh," the kids all cheered in excitement, just like Brittany and Quinn did while Rachel and Santana only huffed.

* * *

"Ahh I'm glad they're finally sleeping," Santana mumbled as she lay in their bed, completely broken by the travel and all the rush that she encountered that day.

"Well with Siera sleeping in one room with Tomas and not with Rosie, sleeping kids goes a lot faster," Brittany said as she cuddled up against her wife under the soft sheets. Santana grinned of Brittany's sweet touch.

"Yeah, that will be different the next two weeks," she stated with a husky voice. "Those two are really chattering butts."

Brittany laughed. "Yes, they are," she giggled and gave her wife a kiss on her temple. Santana snickered which made Brittany feel warm floods going through her body. "You're so cute baby," she said while she kissed the Latina on her lips. "I can just eat you up," she added and kissed her again which made Santana blush.

"I love you Britt," Santana moaned and pulled her wife closer to her. "Can I make love to you tonight?"

"Many times," Brittany answered with her low sexy voice.

* * *

Sunday, week 3

The morning of their first real day had dawned. Waking up you could hear birds chirping and you could enjoy the soft morning sun shinning throw your window. It was twenty-two degrees outside so it wasn't too hot and perfect to have breakfast outside on the big veranda.

Quinn and Rachel had made breakfast as Santana and Brittany woke up the kids and got them ready to start the day.

"Are you well equipped after your night of love, Santana?" Rachel asked as Santana came down the stairs with a post sex still dopey look on her face. Santana glared at her. There was some sort of vein in the grass with this question, the Latina could feel and see it in the eyes of her brunette friend.

Santana frowned slightly as to asking for more explanation.

"You should really be more quiet Santana, what if the kids were still awake and heard it?" Rachel accused her friend with a jar of peanut butter in her hands as she walked outside to the table, leaving Santana is disbelieve.

Santana's eyes widened at the comment. Shit! She was definitely back in the vacation cottage again, the place were they didn't have soundproof walls as they had in their own house and were they had around friend all the time who recognized their 'sounds'.

Santana sighed of embarrassment and rubbed with her hands in her eyes; it was better not to say anything back, she thought. There was no excuse for what had happened with her and Britt in their bedroom last night. It was simply fantastic though; Santana grinned when thinking back at it and had to hide her blush from Quinn who was making scrambled eggs.

"Good morning Santana, " the blonde said and turned around for a second just in time to see the Latina's small blush.

"Good morning Quinn," Santana smirked was she looked away and poured some coffee for her and her wife.

"Today the lake and the new families," Quinn sang as she was in a happy mood. "You excited?"

Santana huffed a bit and didn't answer as she gave a cup of coffee to her wife who had just emerged in the kitchen with the kids. "It's hot babe," she warned her blonde love while she gave it to her; Brittany smiled brightly of the cuteness.

"Thanks San," Brittany replied and patted her wife's tanned bare legs.

A few minutes later, the two families were eating their breakfast very loudly on the veranda. They were squabbling like crazy, even dog Sadie was happily barking sometimes, as she knew they were going to the lake soon, she could feel it.

Together they were a noisy family so they were lucky they had no neighbors' cause that wouldn't have been good for the peace.

"And then Zoey almost kicked the ball in coaches face! It was hilarious!" Rosie bursts of laugher and Siera giggled with her.

Quinn was less amused with her daughter's loud tough talk. She wasn't a person who could handle morning fidget very well. "Rosie, keep it down a bit," she told her sternly but the only thing she got was a frown of the little blond.

"Why? I'm not making that much noise," she barked, which made her blonde mother as well as her brunette mother glare at her.

"I just want you to be a little more timid," Quinn told her more specifically after Rosie huffed and got back to eating her croissant.

"Well, Quinn, tell us some more about the two new families," Brittany asked her friend to lighten the atmosphere. Thereby she was very curious.

Mark, the man of whom they had bought the house plus ground and who lived there also and knew anything that had to deal with the area, had told Quinn a few facts about the new additions of the area, two families.

Quinn spoke. "Mark told me that one the families is the family Stout, they're all Latino so especially to Santana and Siera, do not bias them and be nice," she told the two Latina's in seriousness. "The other family is called family Lott, they consist of two gay dads and three children, and apparently they are very nice and fun."

"Sounds fun," Brittany cheered and nudged Santana in her sigh who was sighing a bit. The Latina was not feeling like meeting new people. One of the things she always really liked about this vacation was the fact that she didn't have to deal with anybody but her family and her best friends. But now, that fact was gone and she could not avoid the new families, unfortunately.

"Yeah, yoepie yeeh," Santana said crankily but with a sarcastic undertone. Brittany kissed her wife's cheek softly.

"It will be okay babe," the blonde said and rubbed the Latina's arm. "Just relax."

"Okay let's clean this up and go guys!" Rachel said and stood up with the first plates in her hand whereupon everyone followed.

* * *

_**As always, I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review!**_

Next chapters will be interesting with the new families.

_**Have a nice day!**_


	12. The new folks

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters._

* * *

**Chapter 12, New folks**

Sunday afternoon, week 3

As they arrived at the lake, which was a 3-minute walk, family Stout as well as family Lott was already there. They had already met each other and were now very excited to meet the two families that already lived in the area.

Packed and ready, the two families walked to the lake in silence, as everybody was slightly nervous to meet the new folks. Cause what if they would be horrible or desperately nice? They could also be one of those who never left you alone or people you barely see and who frighten you wen they are doing the most common things, like going to the supermarket.

Fortunately, from a distance, these folks looked pretty nice.

"Be nice guys," Quinn said one more time as they approached the small crowd. She was afraid her family or her friends would make either a fool of themselves or let prejudices determine the way they would approach them. Quinn had always been someone who attached great value to the appearance and the reputation of her family but mostly of herself.

The first family they approached was family Lott as they were the ones to stand up first from their seats. This family of five looked indeed very nice and open. The two men were very skinny and tall and one of them was pretty muscular too.

"Ah the families Lopez-Pierce and Berry-Fabray!" One of the two men said with the blonde hair and a big smile, which showed his enormous mouth with huge teeth. He laughed hard and to say it was contagious was an understatement.

With Santana and Quinn walking ahead of their group, the man shook their hands first, after which he immediately hugged them warmly like they had been friends for years.

"Beautiful ladies, my name is Barry Lott," he told them with his low and warm voice. He was an endearing man.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Berry-Fabray," Quinn said, she was a little overwhelmed by the hug but regained herself easily as she was a hug-person just like obviously Barry was too.

"Nice to meet you," Barry said and then went to an anxious Santana, doing the same thing.

Santana, other than Quinn, felt rather uncomfortable as she patted his back with a flat hand and after told him her name. "Nice to meet you, Santana," he replied and smiled at her.

"This is my husband Juan Pierre Lott," Barry said and showed them his husband, the brown haired muscled one.

Juan Pierre walked towards them. "Hi, nice to meet you, you can call my Juan," he said and defiantly had charm too. He was cool and only shook their hands to Santana's relief.

Rachel, Brittany and the kids were now also on the spot and greeted the two men. They were all very friendly and nice to them so especially Quinn grinned widely but Santana, Brittany and Rachel were a bit relieved too.

"I'll call the kids to come over here," Juan said and turned around after he shouted to the three kids that were playing at the edge of the lake. They heard their father and therewith ran towards the group.

Once arrived, their fathers presented them. "This is our youngest, Dirk, he's six years old so perhaps a great mate for Tomas?" Barry said with a laugh as he had his hands put on his blonde son's shoulders. Dirk smiled and showed his huge teeth, he was definitely a son of his blonde father.

The two families greeted the young boy. Dirk was a little shy but full of laughter.

"And then we have Barend, he's nine years old," Juan said as he put an arm around his brown haired son whereupon the two families in front of him greeted him too. Barend looked like a super-model already, he had big eyes and great cheekbones, like a young Jonny Depp, also his clothing style was better than average. Probably gay, just like his daddies, Santana thought because of the way the boy moved his body.

Barry looked next to him and missed his daughter. When he turned around, she stood there with her soft blonde hair and blue headband and her sweet little face. The girl was innocence itself. She was small and tiny, didn't have the huge teeth of her father but a more subtle smile and was crazy about dolphins cause on her t-shirt there was pictured a big blue dolphin. The blue color matched very well with her clear blue eyes.

"Come here darling, so you can meet these nice people." Barry put an arm around his daughter's neck and turned her towards the new people.

The girl looked a little like Brittany with the blonde hair and blue eyes, Santana thought just like the rest of them, she was beautiful. She looked very Dutch.

"This is Elizabeth but we mostly call her Lizzy or Liz, she's eleven years old," Barry told them as Elizabeth smiled shyly.

Siera stared at the girl with big eyes, never had she seen such shinning eyes. This girl was nothing but good therefore clearly without thinking the young Latina slowly walked towards the blonde beauty and put her hand out.

"Siera," her mami warned her but she didn't know why cause she only had good intentions this time.

"Hi, I'm Siera," Siera told the girl and Elizabeth hesitantly shook the young Latina's hand and introduced herself again.

Siera grinned widely but regained herself fast as she could basically feel Rosie's big eyes and fallen open mouth on her. The others were staring too.

Santana as well as the other adults felled a little tensed by this strange behavior. Siera was probably going the make a snarky remark about the dolphin, as it would be so typical. But before the older Latina planned to intervene, Siera did the opposite.

"I like your t-shirt," Siera said and pointed to it. Elizabeth looked down at her shirt and smiled even brighter as she thanked the tanned girl. She is nice, she thought and hoped to become friends with her.

"Well, it looks like you guys can all get along," Juan said and looked proud while he rubbed his hands. Unfortunately, this comment made Siera go back to her cold and uninterested ways. "Maybe you can play together?" he added.

The young Latina did a big step back and looked away to hide her small blush of embarrassment. "Yeah whatever," she said while she shrugged. "We'll see." And with that she crossed her arms and ignored a few puzzled faces from her friends and family. This was not good for her reputation.

"Well it's very nice to meet all you guys!" Brittany cheered as to stop the awkward moment for her daughter. She was also glad the first family seemed very nice and easy going; they would probably have a lot of fun with each other.

The other new family was walking towards the group; they consisted of only three members. They were obviously Hispanic; had the same family background as Santana. They were absolutely stunning. Tanned and spotless with white teeth, that's what they were.

Rachel immediately attacked them. "Hello, you must be the other new family, my name is Rachel Berry-Fabray," Rachel said as she shook all three of their hands. "This is my wife Quinn and my daughters Rosie, who is nine, and Megan who is seven," she added whereupon her family greeted the trio also.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Cecar Stout," the average length tanned man told. He looked nice and reliable. Such a man you immediately like because he's just a good man with no bad intentions. He moved his hand through his curly dark brown hair and smiled friendly at them. "This is my wife Roslyn and my daughter Ealina, who is just twelve," he told and gestured them to greet the other family also.

Roslyn went immediately for Brittany's hand, which resented Santana a little bit. "Hi, Roslyn Stout," the beautiful Latina woman said as she shook Brittany's hand.

"Hi, I'm Brittany Lopez-Pierce," Brittany said while being amazed by the Latin beauty. Of course her wife was the most beautiful Latin woman in the world and she would never want to trade her for anyone but she couldn't help that Latin woman were her type, her thing, she couldn't' help but smile a little dopey at the woman.

Santana wasn't amused at all as she knew Latin woman were Brittany's cup of tea. She knew she was the only one her wife wanted to be with but Santana just didn't like the way that woman looked at her wife. Of course Latina women were beautiful but Santana mostly found them to be shady and unkind.

"Hi, Santana Lopez-Pierce," she shook Roslyn's hand very firmly. "And these are our kids, Siera who is just ten years old, Erin who is seven years old and Tomas who is five years old."

Roslyn greeted them all with a polite smile and after pulled her own daughter in front of her. "Ealina, go greet them," she told her with a little force in it. Ealina huffed. The girl was not feeling like meeting new folks, she was not an open person and was mostly difficult to be with, as she always seemed to fight against things, against herself mainly.

Siera glared at the girl. The game was on. Somewhere, she had hoped that she would have an opponent on vacation, someone she could fight with, and someone she could take her aggression out on. Ealina was the perfect candidate and she was a lot like her, she could tell by only knowing her for three minutes. This was going to be very interesting.

All of the sudden her mami nudged her in her side and sternly whispered "Don't even think about it." Siera looked up to meet her mami's dark eyes; Santana shook her head disapprovingly and looked away again.

"Okay, well guys let's sit and chat!" Barry suggested with a big smile and everybody complied happily.

* * *

"San and I have known each other since we were three years old and began dating officially when we were sixteen but we were secretly dating from the age of, I guess, nine years old," Brittany told Juan while Santana was sitting next to her with a proud grin.

"That's pretty young," Juan beamed.

"Yeah, well, it was pretty innocent in the beginning," Santana admitted and sat a little closer to her wife. Brittany smirked.

"Santana only innocently kissed me on my cheek all the time," she giggled and gave Santana a soft kiss on her forehead.

Juan was amazed by the cuteness of the pair in front of him and smiled brightly. "You two are definitely the cutest couple," he beamed.

"Thanks, we hear it all the time," Santana jokingly boasted and teased Brittany's nose with her finger. Brittany cringed and slapped Santana on her arm with a laugh.

"Santana! Stop," the blonde tried to shout the words angrily but the glistering eyes of her wife were too adorable to defy. "Little braggart," she mumbled to her.

"How old were you guys when you started dating, Juan? If I may ask," Santana asked Juan after restoring herself from all the cuteness between her and her wife.

"You may ask," Juan said with a big smile, as he was happy to tell the two lovebirds about his meeting with the love of his live. "Barry and I met on hockey trainings camp when we were both twenty-three years old. We were actually opponents of each other so nobody was very pleased with our apparently 'intimate' friendship," he told. "It was basically, we met, we laughed, we felt and we fell in love within two days. It was beautiful." Juan shined as he told his love story. He told them the short version of the story but Brittany and Santana were still astonished by the love the two men definitely had for each other.

"Beautiful," Brittany beamed and gave him a small smile of recognition.

* * *

"Come in Siera, don't be such a coward!" Rosie shouted to her friend who was not feeling like swimming between the slippery fish that day. The young Latina didn't react on her friend and kept sitting in the grass, with her legs up and her arms around them while she looked at her surroundings. She was not in the mood for anything basically. She was bored.

All of the sudden something or someone was blocking the sun. Siera looked up to see Elizabeth standing in front of her, staring at her like she was never going to get caught. The young Latina stared back at her and frowned. Why was the girl looking at her without giving her any message and without saying anything?

"What do you want?" Siera asked her direct with a more demanding and annoying tone than she had hoped to use. She was immediately afraid that the girls would run off and cry for ages but Elizabeth didn't seem to be affected by it and went to sit next to her on the grass. She stayed silent for a while. Figuring something out inside her head. It had something to do with the tanned girl next to her.

The blonde turned to face the brunette next to her and waited for her to turn around and dare to look her in her eyes. It took awhile as Siera didn't know what to do with the complex situation, she could practically feel those blue eyes burn on her. Eventually, she turned to look at the eyes and she gave them a quick smile.

Elizabeth smiled back but seemed to be serious and wanted to ask the tiny Latina about something. Like always, she was straightforward with it. "Siera, why are you so angry all the time?"

Siera flinched. She hadn't expected such a direct question from the innocent girl she had just met. The young Latina panicked. Why did she panic? She looked away to the lake where Rosie was still trying to sit on the beach ball under water. It was pretty comical to see. One of the games they would always play was who was able to sit on the beach ball the longest. Siera almost always won.

She turned back to the blonde girl next to her. "I do not know," she told her the truth and Elizabeth seemed to be content with the answer.

"I can tell," she said and stood up. "Come and swim with me in the lake?"

Siera shook her head. "I rather not," she said quietly and although she felt extremely nasty for saying no, she could not say anything else. She didn't want to lie to her.

"Well, that's okay," Elizabeth told her and ran off to the lake. Jumping into the water, splashing water around and obviously enjoying herself very much.

Siera watched her. Admired her and felt confused. Her head was a mess, she needed distraction, something were she could put her mind into to forget about the other stuff. Then she realized she missed something in the picture in front of her.

* * *

An hour later.

"Are you though or what?" Ealina challenged Siera. The evening was starting to dawn and the families were almost at the point of breaking apart and crawl back to their own vacation home base.

"I am though!" Siera yelled but it wasn't very convincing.

"Prove it!"

"Don't do anything stupid, Siera," Erin told her older sister, as she didn't want to see her get in trouble. Erin stood next to her sister in the confrontation between the two most on edge girls in the area.

"Needing your little sister to help you out?" Ealina teased and laughed but laughed alone.

"Oh shut up Ealina! Go back to your pappie and mammie, don't even try to win this game between you and us," Rosie told her with anger and did a step forward. She gained some intimacy but not as much as she would like to have since Siera was still standing behind her.

Ealina grinned and crossed her arms. "Looks like you need to figure out some strategy technics first before you go and try to intimidate me Rosie," the girl said and pointed at Siera who wasn't able to move and form a team with Rosie.

That's when Rosie broke. She could be though, with and without Siera. "You bitch!" she shouted and attacked Ealina with force.

"Rosie no!"

* * *

To Santana and Rachel's frustrations, Roslyn Stout was having a fun conversation with their lovers Brittany and Quinn. They were obviously not invited to chat along since they weren't blonde or had blue eyes. It was pure discrimination! They felt left out and the Latina woman was not one to thrust. She was sexy and she was a flirt, thereby she was tanned and had dark brown eyes. Conclusion, she was a treat for especially Santana since a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes was obviously her type too.

"I don't like that woman," Santana whispered in Rachel's right ear while they were sitting with Juan, Barry and the 'enemy's' husband Cecar. How could Roslyn ever get such a nice man? Santana asked herself that question.

Rachel turned to face her friend. "Me either," she whispered back and then looked at the trio with a little frown. They were laughing. Roslyn laughed hard.

Then they heard Roslyn shout and clap her hands. "It was a disaster!" she said and Quinn and Brittany broke into a fit of laughter too. It was quiet innocent until Roslyn rapidly but knowingly brushed a finger on Brittany's knee.

"Bitch," Santana muttered under her breath and stood up. "I'm gonna go over there," she told the small group and made her way to the trio. The three men were a little confused of her leaving them so sudden but were back to their conversation in no time.

Santana was done with it all. She had been friendly and polite but she had vacation so she wanted to rest also and rest was not something she associated with getting to know new people and having to chat all afternoon. She wanted to go back to the cottage. She wanted to hang there without any whining to her head, something that was practically impossible but whatever. The two new families were nice, they really were, and she was happy for that but Santana found her privacy very valuable. She liked to be just with her own family, and with her best friends, cause with them she didn't need to be anyone different then herself. She was always a little tensed with especially new people.

As she put both of her hands on her wife's shoulders, Brittany looked up and smiled lovingly at her. "What's up babe?" she asked.

"I wanna go back to the cottage," Santana said with a demanding tone that irritated Brittany a bit. She knew Santana was done with things like this very fast but she was sitting with Roslyn! Could her wife not have said it to her in private?

"Well, I'm not ready to leave yet and the kids seem to still have fun..," the blonde claimed and looked at Roslyn as the Latina woman took over the talking which was kind of odd.

"Why don't you come sit here with us Santana? Leave the men on their own, women are way more fun," Roslyn said with a seductive tone but there was some sort of provocative tone with it too which made Santana feel even more uneasy. Roslyn was well aware of the frustrations she brought up by the other Latina and she loved that. It worked perfectly since Santana was easy to rouse.

"Yah I can tell you like it," Santana sassed which earned her a disappointed glare from her wife. "What?" she countered as a teenager irritating her mother. Brittany shook her head and stood up after wiping a layer of sand of her pants.

"We'll go," she said with a sigh and grabbed her bag. She was not too stupid to not notice Roslyn's flirty ways but it was not something for Santana to be worried about. Roslyn was completely Brittany's type but her personality was definitely not charming. Brittany was disappointed in her wife for being so impulsive about the situation; she should have acted more mature. Her wife's sometimes-childish behavior seemed to annoy her more and more these days.

Then she heard one of her friends shout. "Oh Shit! Rach can you please go there!" Quinn shouted as she saw her daughter attacking Roslyn's daughter closer to the lake.

* * *

"Rosie stop!" Siera shouted and tried to pull her friend away from attacking Ealina but Rosie was way stronger then her and it was hopeless. "It's not worth it!"

Rosie got Ealina on the ground and tried to keep her there unsuccessfully as Ealina grabbed the blonde's hair and pulled her down with her. Siera's eyes widened as the other Latina girl aggressively tried to keep her best friend down. Now it was Siera's turn to intervene as she grabbed Ealine's shoulders and dragged her away from Rosie. Only now, she was the main target for the other Latina girl.

Luckily her mommy and aunt Rachel showed up to save her from getting beaten up. By the time Brittany had reached Siera, Ealina had completely backed off and walked a few feet away only to be held by her angry father. "They started it!" the girl yelled to her father with fake tears and pointed at Rosie and Siera. "Two against one is not fair!"

"Stand up Rosie," Rachel told her daughter sternly as she tapped her feet and waited impatiently for her in pain daughter to stand up. It looked kind of clumsly.

"My knee is bleeding," Rosie complained as she groaned and grabbed her knee.

"Well you must not go and fight with people!" Rachel barked. "I'm very disappointed in you Rosie!"

Brittany sighed but kept calm as she stood in front of her daughter who was standing up. "Why Siera? Was this necessary?"

Siera looked at her mother with slightly guilty slash puppy dog eyes. "I was just helping Rosie," she explained but her mommy saw it differently.

"You took over the fight, Siera, you attacked Ealina after Rosie couldn't handle it anymore," Brittany said heatedly as she inspected a cut on her daughter's face.

Siera snapped and pulled her head away. "That bitch was hurting Rosie, I pulled her away from her but then she attacked me! I didn't do anything wrong!" she shouted.

Brittany didn't know what to do with this. Was her daughter telling her the truth or was she just trying to talk her way out of a lecture and a punishment? Santana approached them finally and stood next to her wife, looking at their troubled daughter.

"We're going home," Brittany said and turned to walk away, Siera and Santana followed her on her heels.

"Sorry Cecar, we will talk to our girls about this," Quinn said to Cecar who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I will talk about this with Ealina too," he said, as he looked disappointed at his stripling daughter. "But I had a nice time with you guys, I hope we can do this more often without the fighting that is."

Quinn laughed slightly. "Yes definitely, we too. See ya soon," she said as the Lopez-Pierce family and the Berry-Fabray family walked off but not before saying goodbye to the Lott family too who were kind of perplexed. They were definitely not used to such situations.

"Sorry for the commotion," Santana said as she passed Barry, she really hoped she hadn't scared them away now.

"It's alright, Santana, we still hope to see you guys again," Barry said and gave Santana a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

"I would like that," Santana said with a small smile and went on. "Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

That evening.

After have given the girls a lecture and sent them to separate rooms, exhausted, the adults sat on the veranda. Megan and Erin were playing with the water hose in the garden while Tomas was crossing with his toy fire truck through the grass.

"I don't know what those girls minds but they're constantly searching for sensation," Quinn sighed while she rubbed her eyes, trying to damp her headache.

The other three nodded quietly as they didn't know what to say anymore. The subject had been a broken comb topic for weeks and only leaded to them saying 'I don't know" or constantly searching for the answers of why their girls acted the way they acted. They could never find the answers.

"I suggest we keep them busy the next few days, exhaust them and attack them with our questions, we'll also be able to keep an eye on them," Brittany suggested.

"Oh please no," Santana whined, as she didn't like to do physical activities on her vacation. She knew her wife loved them though but it was mostly too much for her.

Brittany smiled of her wife's grumbling and gave her a pat on her head. "I know you don't like that sweetheart but I actually think it will be good, it would also give me the opportunity to have some short one on one times with Siera," Brittany told her and with that she immediately got her wife to agree with her, the puppy eyes always worked too. "And thereby you could use something to lose your energy in too, lady worked up," she added teasingly and nudged Santana in her arm. The Latina smiled shyly. She had hoped her frustrations had not been that notable but apparently they were.

"Okay, I'm in," Santana said and took a sip of her soda.

"Yeah, I'm in too and I think Q too, right honey?" Rachel asked her wife who was staring in front of her. Quinn nodded. "But I really would love to have a relaxing day at the house tomorrow," Rachel added.

"Well, that's okay," Brittany said as she could use a day of doing nothing too. "Let me make a planning…" The others nodded and gestured for her to continue as Brittany had always been great at making a planning for the week. The Blonde began. "I suggest we go on a major hike Tuesday, without tossing who's gonna stay with Tomas cause we can ask Barry and Juan if he can stay with them, I have their phone number." Quinn, Rachel and Santana all agreed but thought it was a little pitifully that there wasn't any chance for them anymore to maybe be the lucky one that stayed with Tomas at home.

So Brittany went on. "Then Wednesday we take a day of rest again, but San will you go and take a hike with me then?" Santana groaned a bit but then realized that she would be spending alone time with her amazing sexy wife and that cheered her up, the though of doing nasty things with her on secret places really turned her on.

"Agreed," she said with a grin that she couldn't hide from anyone around her.

"No crazy stuff, San, just hiking," Brittany said seriously as she took her physical activities very serious and she knew how unserious her wife took them. Santana's face turned somber again as Quinn and Rachel chuckled of the Latina's sexual tensions.

"Go on, Britt," Quinn encouraged her friend.

'Okay, then Thursday I suggest that my lovely wife and Rachel will go and built the water slide in the lake, I asked Mark for permission and he gave it to us so that can be done," she told. Santana and Rachel exhaled of their own lack of motivation but agreed.

"Then Friday I propose we go to that new dinosaur museum, it's a half hour drive from here." The other three agreed again, Brittany had always been a good planner. "Saturday we can ask the families Lott and Stout to come and spend the day with us at our cottage or at the lake. Then Sunday we can take a day off and Monday we can go canoeing. I can't go any further. Alright?"

"Yes," they all said at the same time.

"Let's clink on that," Rachel implied with a grin and so they did, they clinked their classes.

* * *

Monday, week 4.

"Sadie get back here!" Santana yelled as she and Brittany were walking through the woods, taking a short route. Sadie was too much in her element and didn't hear the Latina shout. "Silly dog," Santana mumbled under her breath, it was hopeless.

Sadie was a runner, she always ran in every direction, back and forth and she would always lope around you with a wagging tail. She was truly a great dog and great with both adult and kids and other animals.

Brittany smiled. "Come here Sadie," she said with a sweet voice and Sadie immediately turned to run to her. Santana rolled her eyes; of course the dog did listen to her wife and not to her. Brittany went down on her knees and embraced the hairy animal. "Good girl!" she chirped and Santana had to smile of the sight although she was still feeling rejected.

"She doesn't like me," Santana said with a fake pout as her wife and her started walking again. Brittany went to hold Santana's hand.

"You don't like her either," the blonde argued and looked sympathetically at her adorable wife. Santana pondered about this for a bit.

"Yeah, you're right," she admitted and smirked. "I like her sometimes though."

"I know you do," Brittany said and kissed her stunning Latina on her soft cheeks.

It was quiet for a few minutes as they tried to take in the moment. The woods there were so breathtakingly beautiful. The trees were high and old and the small streams were so romantic. It was like a fairytale forest. If you would see a glimpse of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, you wouldn't be surprised. They were so lucky to have found this place a few years ago, it was pure coincidence that it was for sale the moment they visited it, well actually landed here cause they were lost while they were hiking.

"How did we get here, Britt?" Santana asked but it was not a question really.

"Well, we walked all the way up here babe," Brittany joked and elbowed her wife softly.

"Haha," Santana laughed sarcastically.

"Sorry, hone," Brittany apologized. "How did we get were?"

Santana smiled innocently. "It's just," she began but suddenly didn't know what to say anymore. "Sometimes I think it's so crazy, you know, how well things worked out for us." She inhaled some fresh air and kicked a pine cone away from the road.  
"Like, we are here at this beautiful area, in our own vacation cottage with our best friends, Quinn and the hobbit, still can't believe I didn't get rid of her and her annoying habits." Brittany laughed loudly of the nickname Santana always gave Rachel still after all these years. Santana went on. "And our three beautiful children. Sweet Tomas is growing so fast, he's going to be the nicest man on earth and very responsible and then Erin, a copy of you, she already dances the night away and she's so energetic, it's inspiring and exhausting at the same time. And Siera, promising child, I hope we can give her a goal in life so she doesn't have to wander. She's so fragile but so strong at the same time. That reminds me of yesterday, did you notice the way Siera acted around Elizabeth?"

Brittany looked at her wife and smiled amused. "She just likes her because the girl just screams innocence, I like her a lot too, thereby they're just eleven years old San," she said and tried to keep a realistic point of view while Santana had all kinds of scenario's already thought out.

"Could be," she said conceited. "But I smell something more," she added jokingly as she sniffed in some air to emphasize her point. They both laughed and with that they decided, without saying so, to drop the subject, as it was too early to draw any conclusions. Even talking about it was a stage too far.

"Have you and Quinn already made some plans on when you're going to discuss your company? I mean, you don't even have a final company name yet, San," Brittany wondered, she wasn't trying to be clever but she had barely heard her wife and Quinn deliberate about the company so she was just curious.

"Well, we're actually going to discuss some things right when we get back from our little walk around the park with the dog, babe," Santana said with a seductive tone as if it was extremely romantically what they were doing.

"Well, it's one of the few alone time moments that we get together, so don't make fun of it," Brittany told her with a wink. Santana grinned back but then laughed as she thought of the greatest idea.

"I suggest we take a blanket with us next time so we can have some sexy lady time here in the woods, somewhere off the road," the Latina said with wrinkling eyebrows and a seducing smile. Brittany shook her head while looking down, her wife was sweet but crazy sometimes, she loved it.

Santana frowned. "We would have to get rid of Sadie though as I can not do it with a panting and drooling dog next to me," the Latina realized and her fantasy broke in paces right there and then. Brittany laughed and put an arm around her wife.

"Maybe, it's better to just keep it in our pants honey," Brittany assured her. "And only make love when Quinn, Rachel and most of the kids are way out of sight. And then in the bedroom without the dog."

Santana pondered a bit but she then agreed with it. Her wife was mostly right.

"I love you Britt-Britt," she said and looked lovingly at her wife who melted immediately.

"I love you too, San," she said and kissed the Latina on her lips.

* * *

Tuesday, week 4.

After lubricating a dozen of sandwiches and making sure everybody had his or her own water bottle, the two families left their vacation cottage with reasonable good spirits.

All four adults had heavy backpacks on their backs, Sadie was at Mark's house as always when they were going to hike for a day long and Tomas was at family Lott's vacation cottage as the hike was too long for him to persevere but normally he would go to Mark too.

Mark had always been very hospitable and thereby was he's wife the sweetest woman and caring for both animals and children.

"Everybody ready to go?" Rachel asked the small group. They were standing on the veranda after everyone had peed and had their shoes on. Not all of them were that enthusiastic.

"No," Siera grumbled, she was cranky in mornings and thereby she didn't like to hike. Santana glared at her although she understood her daughter completely.

"Don't be disrespectful," Santana said sternly whereupon Siera frowned and looked away angrily. She wasn't going to contradict but she wasn't going to say sorry too.

"Okay, let's go," Brittany cheered as she didn't pay much attention to those who had a negative attitude today. "Let's get this hiking party started!"

And so they started their little hike. It was nine o'clock in the morning so it was still a little fresh, you could still see the moon hanging in the sky but the sun would soon push him away. They would go up the mountain, of which the name was 'Mountain Petit' as the mountain was not very high or big but fun to climb for beginners.

Santana had the map in her hands with the route on it and although she figured it out yesterday, it was still hard to understand now they were actually walking the route.

"Santana, I still don't see a river, you said we had to follow the river," Rachel noted as she was getting a little nervous. It aggravated the Latina though.

"I know midget, we'll be there soon," Santana snapped and fastened her pace to get rid of everybody who was panting in her neck because they wanted to intervene so desperately and look at the map.

"Okay, okay," Rachel sort of apologized and held her hands in the sky to emphasize her good intentions. She knew her friend well enough to not feel offended but was of the opinion that Santana could be a little nicer sometimes. And sometimes would be now.

After five minutes they indeed found the river and walked next to it towards the mountain, meanwhile it was already half past ten. The atmosphere was good, Megan and Erin were mostly happy girls and because Megan liked to sing, just like her mother, they sang songs until they reached the mountain. They then took a break.

Quinn gave her daughters their water bottles and a cookie, as well did Brittany.

"Do you see those prunes plants right over there?" Brittany said to Erin and Megan and pointed to a group prunes plants a few feet away. The girls looked fascinated at the plants and waited for Erin's mommy to say some more. "You can eat those."

"Cool! Can we have a few?" Erin chirped and jumped up. Brittany nodded with a smile.

"Yes you can, I was about to ask you girls if you wanted to grab some for us and put them in this bag," she imposed and gave the bag to Megan who was honored to be given this task.

"Yes we will!" Erin shouted as she and Megan ran in laughter towards the plants and started plucking.

"Don't pluck the ones who look to light too be purple or too dark!" Rachel added but they didn't really react on it. They had too much fun plucking.

Quinn grinned. They were so cute and sweet together, she thought. She was so happy that their children were friends and enjoyed themselves together. They had known each other their whole lives. And just two years ago, Rosie and Siera were the same way Megan and Erin were now and would probably be for a few years longer.

Unfortunately, the oldest pair of children was less amused today. Not even with each other.

"Don't act that way towards my mama, Siera, not cool," Rosie told her friend and looked expectantly at her. She was serious about this. Siera had gone to far this time.

The young Latina turned to face her. "Well, you shouldn't have fought with Ealina," Siera argued.

"What has that got to do with it?" Rosie reasoned but actually barked. Siera rolled her eyes, as she was not in the mood to battle with her best friend today. She had to defend herself though.

"I didn't report your stupid decision to fight Ealina, so don't go and tell me what not to do," Siera spat and huffed at the same time.

"Well, that was Ealina! You were rude to my mom!" Rosie shouted as she was getting pretty fed up with Siera's cranky and strange behavior. Her little outburst made all the adults' turn to face her. It made Siera crack and wanting to escape the situation. The young Latina threw her water bottle on the ground and stood up to walk away from the group.

"Siera, where are you going?" Santana asked her daughter as she passed her but of course the girl didn't answer and continued her storming off session.

"Siera you can not go too far!" Brittany yelled.

Siera sighed. "Just leave me alone! Please!" she shouted and sat against a big tree with her knees up. Counting pinecones to calm herself down as she though of the other two families who were probably having fun at the lake without them. At least Erin was having fun, she thought, and her mom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **  
**  
Please review!**

_Have a nice day! :)_


	13. Vacation days

_Hello folks! A new chapter here! Not much happens, just a few quirks in three days of their vacation..._

_Hope you enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee on any of it's characters._

* * *

**Chapter 13, Vacation Days**

Tuesday, week 4.

"Are you ready to go again, Siera?" Brittany asked her daughter from a few feet away. But Siera shook her head and turned to look the other way. Ignoring her mother and her desperate calls.

The whole group of women sighed. They had been waiting for Siera to feel like hiking again for almost half an hour now and were starting to get more and more impatient.

"Shall, I go talk to her?" Santana suggested after while but Brittany had a better plan.

"No, I will," she said curtly and walked towards Siera who was sitting against the big tree. The young Latina didn't look angry but rather down and a bit sad, Brittany noticed.

The blonde went to stand in front of her daughter with her hands on her hips. Siera looked at the ground, pretending not to see or hear her mommy.

"I'm gonna stop playing sentimental Siera," Brittany said which got her daughter's attention immediately, she was quite confused actually. Brittany continued. "I see what you're doing. You're constantly searching for attention by running away or secluding yourself from the group, waiting for one of us to come and talk to you, it's not the way honey," she said with hard words and Siera was a little shocked by this. It was a very mature approach for a young girl to get but Brittany felt that it was necessary and it put her daughter to thinking.

"Siera, do I speak nonsense here or am I anywhere right?" Brittany asked Siera bluntly, it opened the young Latina's eyes and it made her feel ashamed of her behavior as she realized what she was indeed doing, she had been noticing it herself too. Siera looked up at her mother and spoke up.

"Yes, you're right," she said honestly and softly and didn't know what more to say then sorry. "Sorry," she added and looked at her mother with worried eyes. It was quite a revelation.

Brittany softened. She was glad her approach had worked. "You don't have to say sorry sweetheart, just understanding what I mean is enough," she said and put her hand out for Siera to take. "Come, let me help you up and we'll continue our hike."

Siera shook her head. "No. I can stand up myself," she priggishly said and pushed herself up with some help of the tree behind her. Brittany smiled proudly.

"That's a child of mine," she said with a grin and patted Siera's head shortly. Whereupon the young Latina let go a little smile too and together they walked back towards the group who was glad that they could walk again.

The mountain was not very steep but it was still not effortless to climb. Thereby the temperature increased much now the afternoon came and everybody was slowly starting to run out of water because they drank so much. So after an hour and a half of hiking, they stopped at a small waterfall of which the water was able to be used as tap water, Santana had red about that.

"Here we can refill our bottles guys," Santana said whereupon the group rushed towards the water with their empty bottles. "We can also swim in it after we filled our bottles," she added as she was very hot herself and was ready for a cold shower, not because she was turned on though, unfortunately.

After refilling their bottles, Santana was the first one to jump in. This time the algae and the fish didn't bother her that much, it was quite a miracle and it was probably the first time that she was the first to jump in.

"Come in guys! It's lovely," she said to encourage the rather doubting children while she swam to a rock to sit on. She was brave today, but not that brave to go and stand on the ground.

Megan and Erin immediately jumped in after Santana and got into a fit of laughter as Rachel slowly got in the water too. The brunette was not a water person but with the weather being so hot, she had to have a little cooling. Her blonde wife went in behind her.

"Don't push me Quinn!" Rachel yelled, as she was afraid her wife would give her a nudge towards the water, 'accidently'.

Quinn laughed of her wife's nervousness. She grabbed the brunette's hand and squeezed it. "Come babe, let's go together." Rachel nodded with a loving face, her wife was so sweet, and so they both jumped in, splashing Santana in face who crunched her nose and groaned with fake irritations. The Latina was completely wet now, something she had been trying hard to bypass. Sitting on a rock was not helping her with that though.

Brittany pulled her shoes off and walked to the water too. With one toe she felt how cold the water was and then took no time before jumping in as well. The water was indeed lovely. She immediately swam to her wife and joyfully pulled her back in water. "Britt no!" Santana yelled but laughed hard also. She loved this about her wife; Brittany sometimes gave her that little nudge into the right direction to let loss, to enjoy life.

Brittany kissed Santana on her soft and wet lips. "Cutie," the blonde said and grabbed the Latina's waist to hug her under water.

Santana immediately let herself be carried away in the hug and moved closer to her wife who was protective of her and kept her from the ground. Santana kissed Brittany neck a couple of times.

"Remember we're still here too!" Rachel exclaimed with teasing intensions. Santana turned to the 'hobbit', let loose a bit of her wife and splashed her in the face.

"Stay away from me and my sexy wife!" she yelled as they all giggled and Santana kissed her wife on the cheek.

Meanwhile, Rosie and even Siera were in the water too. Rosie, being a water rat, liked to swim and was diving under water all the time. All down, nearly at the ground she went, it was dark there so she couldn't see anything there; she hadn't taken her diving goggles with her so it was hopeless but still fun.

You could only feel things as it tickled at your feet sometimes and it also felt very slippery which made Santana and Siera shriek a lot.

Meanwhile, Siera was swimming a bit in circles. As she swam closer to her mothers she narrowed her eyes, as her blonde mother seemed to have no good intentions with her with the water. A second later, her tanned mother got that smirk on her face also. This was not a good sign, Siera thought. She knew how late it was and decided to act ahead of what was coming so she water splashed her two mothers in their faces and couldn't help herself to not laugh as her mami acted like she was extremely humiliated.

Brittany sniggered. "You little smart monkey!" she said and splashed her daughter in the face too. Siera had her eyes closed until she had managed to rub all the water of her face and then she saw her mommy swim towards her. Siera laughed hard, showing her teeth and showing the nicer side of her personality as she fled from her mommy.

"Rosie, help me!" she shouted through her giggles to her best friend who was glad to help her out. Rosie splashed Brittany from behind when she had managed to get behind her blond aunty. Brittany turned around with fake anger and called for Santana.

"San, get her," she said as Rosie was trying to get away. Santana finally came in movement and went after Rosie who was snorting hysterically as the Latina could not reach her. Rosie was too fast for Santana in the water until she swam against her brunette mother.

Rachel giggled. "Come get behind me, honey, I will protect you against that monster!" she said in a rush and pulled her daughter behind her. Then she put her hand in front of her and looked at Santana who was puffing of the action. "Go away you creeper, you'll not pass me, stay away from my daughter!" Rachel shouted joyfully.

They all laughed hard as Erin attacked her mami from behind because she wanted to protect the others. Erin hung around Santana's neck and giggled loudly as her mami made her funny scary groaning sounds. Santana grabbed her small daughter's arms, pulled her up and carefully threw her in the water were she knew it was not shallow. Erin splashed in the water and after came up with a big smile on her face. "Again!" she shouted and swam back to her mami to be thrown again.

Meanwhile, Siera swam behind her blonde mommy who stood watching the scene. Siera was struggling a bit because she refused to stand on the dirty ground and was starting to get a little tired. Brittany turned around and saw her.

"Hold on to me, honey," Brittany told her daughter who swam to her and held on to her mother's shoulders. "Pretty nice here hah?" Brittany asked. Siera nodded with a smile that made the blonde smile too. "I think it's nice too."

An hour later.

Every group member had finally dried up as they were going up the mountain fast; they were only half an hour away from the top. At least, that's what they thought.

"We're almost there guys, going good!" Brittany cheered, as some of the group members were getting a little edgy of the heat and the endless climbing. Thereby it almost looked like they were walking in circles as they passed things they had already seen.

One of edgy people was the map carrier, Santana Lopez.

"Stupid Mountain," the Latina mumbled as she looked at the map with confused eyes. She had feared about this before the hike and now her fear had become a reality, they were lost; they were lost because of her. "And this stupid map only wants to annoy me!" she yelled to the map and hit it with her hand.

Brittany saw her wife stressing so she fastened her pace and went to walk next to her as Santana's frustrations were also taking its toll on the group. It was affecting the atmosphere.

"San, you're worsening the mood, let me carry the map for a while," Brittany suggested but Santana was having none of it. So stubborn, Brittany thought.

The Latina shook her head. "No, I am perfectly capable to do this," she said firmly as she looked at the map with full concentration. Brittany sighed.

"Santana, I don't even have to ask you to know that we're lost," Brittany said and grabbed Santana's arm to still here. Santana eyes widened for a second as she was caught so easily. She should have taken in account that her wife knew her inside out and could practically smell what was going on between the Latina and the map.

"Alright, yes we are lost," Santana admitted with that sad look on her face as she huffed loudly. She was a disappointment right now. Another piece of her self-confidence disappeared that day and she was not happy about it. Thereby, they were lost. But luckily the mountain was not that big so it couldn't take that long to find the right way. Right?

"Thank you," Brittany said as to thank Santana for admitting her failure. "Can I have the map? Cause we should all take a look at it to figure out where to go." Santana gave Brittany the map and took a step back as Brittany gestured for Rachel and Quinn to come and help.

"Are we lost?" Siera asked the four adults but none of them replied on her question.

It was enough for Siera and the other kids to know that they were indeed lost. They were getting a little worried about the situation, not knowing exactly what there current situation was as their parents decided not to involve them. So they all grumbled and sighed as they waited impatiently for their parents to get them on the right route.

After a while, team adults had decided what direction they were going to lead the group in and they continued their hike again.

On the way, just fifteen minutes later, they saw a sign standing in the grass.

"Yes, finally a sign that tells us were we are!" Rachel shouted happily and skipped to it fast. The others followed her and looked at the sign too.

"What is this?" Brittany giggled. "We're just a few feet away from the top!"

They all cheered.

"Well let's go up then!" Quinn suggested with a smile and so everybody walked further up the mountain.

It was indeed a few feet away and soon they reached the central flag, the flag of victory. The view was beautiful as you could look over the whole area. On the way up, you could only see trees and waterfalls and moss, that was beautiful also but this was the reward for climbing all the way up.

The group took a moment to rest and enjoy their view.

Brittany went to stand behind Santana and put her hands on the Latina's stomach and leaned her chin on her shoulders. Santana relaxed in the embrace.

"It's so romantic here," she hummed while Brittany kissed her cheek. In quietness, together they looked at Megan and Erin. The girls were looking through the telescope that was standing there and were fascinated by everything they saw.

"I can see our house!" Megan shouted and pointed with her finger in the direction of were their vacation cottage was. Erin looked through the telescope too but couldn't find the house until Megan helped her a bit.

"Cool!" she applauded. "Mommy, Mami, you can see our house through this thing!"

Both Santana and Brittany giggled of the cuteness.

"Really?" Santana asked with a surprised face. "Let me take a look," she said as her wife let her go and the Latina walked to the pair of children whereupon she acted like she was amazed by seeing it from this far. It was pretty cool actually.

Rosie and Siera were sitting on a bench together. Pretending not to care about the view but unsuccessfully as their shinny eyes betrayed them.

"It is very beautiful up here," Rosie said carefully as she didn't know if it would sound lame. Luckily Siera agreed with her.

"Yeah," the young Latina mumbled. "It is."

It was quiet between the two again as they enjoyed the peace and sounds of the endless laughter of their sisters.

"Can I ask you something, Rosie?" Siera asked her best friend all of the sudden. Rosie turned to face her and nodded, a little skeptically.

"Sure, ask me anything," the blonde girl assured her friend and waited patiently for the question.

Siera coughed a little, as she was a bit unsure of her question. "Does it ever bother you that you have two moms and not a father?"

The question came a bit as a surprise for Rosie. This was a subject they mostly ignored and wouldn't speak about. So she guessed that it was one of the things that had been bothering Siera the past few weeks.

Rosie could only tell her truth about how she felt about that. "I don't really know," she said. "Of course it bothers me that there are people who make fun of it or don't accept it, and there are also times that I feel very angry cause my mothers are hurt, but other than that I mostly don't think about my biological father nor does it bother me."

Siera nodded. There was no wrong answer for her question. She was glad she had a friend who was in the same position as she was to be able to talk with someone about it. Apparently, Rosie wasn't afraid to talk about it.

"Does it bother you?" Rosie asked Siera.

Siera sighed. "I guess I think about it the same way as you do," she said. "But I don't know why it has been bugging me for a while now."

Rosie looked at her friend with sympathy as she put her hand on Siera's who smiled shortly of the touch. "Sometimes things are not explainable, you have to give it time or maybe talk about it with your moms," Rosie said and Siera nodded. That was a good idea, she though, but she wasn't feeling like talking with her moms about that at all.

Later.

"Are we almost at that stupid restaurant yet?" Siera complained for the hundredth time. Apparently she didn't know that they were not far removed from the restaurant that was located under the mountain, reserved for mountain climbers and ordinary people.

Strangely, it was taking the group of women longer to get there then they had hoped it would have and everybody was starting to get a little impatient and yearned for something to eat, other then homemade cheese sandwiches.

"Siera, if I hear one more complain from you this hike, you'll be in bed at nine o'clock tonight!" Santana shouted angrily as her daughter was getting on her nerves, thereby took the hiking too long for her too. Siera grumbled loudly of her mami's threats. The young Latina knew her mami was just as irritated at she.

Brittany walked in front of Santana with the map in her hands and she was with better spirits then most of them. At one point she was so busy looking at the map that she stumbled over a strayed tree on the ground, making her fight for her balance. Luckily, she didn't fall but that was because Santana grabbed her from behind. "Britt, be careful!" Santana barked and inspected her wife on any scrapes. She couldn't find one though.

"San, I'm fine," Brittany told her wife calmly. Santana was always so protective when it came to her wife. It took her to her heart if anything happened to the blonde.

"You should really be more alert when you're walking down a damn hill," Santana spat but immediately regretted the tone she used as it made her wife irritated. Brittany frowned.

"And you should check your temper, honey," the blonde spat back and loosened herself out of her wife's grip. She knew her tanned wife only meant good but the way she expressed her concern was a little off.

Nothing more was said and they continued their walk again.

Barely fifteen minutes later the group of woman and girls reached the restaurant. It was three o'clock in the afternoon and the group had to walk another hour before reaching their vacation cottage. After choosing a table for eight, they plopped down on their seats and ordered something to drink and something to eat.

They sat in silence for the whole forty-five minutes that they sat there. Too tired and too focused on the nice warm meals that they ate and the cold drinks that they drank. The restaurant was very cozy and the owner was a little fat man with a long beard, children called him the 'gnome Santa Claus' and luckily he saw the fun in it, because it was actually pretty much a nasty insult.

After first fighting over who was going to pay the bill and how much tip they were going to give the waiter, they had finally paid and continued their hike back home again. It struck them heavily. An hour sounded not that long but when your feet are sore and your eyes seem to want to close; it's kind of tough and unpleasant. Only Brittany seemed to still have energy and, surprisingly, Rachel had still some puff left to be enthusiastic about their situation.

After an hour and a half they finally got home.

"Finally back!" Siera groaned as she let herself fall on the couch in their vacation cottage.

"Pull your dirty shoes off, Siera, you're bedraggling the couch!" Quinn shouted sternly, as she was very neat when it came to, especially, the living room and the furniture in it.

They all almost crawled inside, that's how exhausted they were. It was 6 o'clock and Santana got the order of her wife to get their son and dog. And so the Latina did, although she could barely even drive the car after hiking all day long.

That night there were no fights, no disagreements and barely any irritations as everybody went to bed early and slept like a rock.

* * *

Wednesday, week 4.

In the afternoon, after Santana and Britt had done their hike that only lasted two hours cause both Santana and Brittany had 'apparently' painful feet still from the day before. The four adults were laying sunbathing in the grass on their beach towels next to the small swimming pool that was part of their cottage ground.

"Shall I rub you in with sun protection, babe?" Brittany asked her wife but didn't have to wait for an answer cause of course Santana liked to have her partner's sexy hands on her back. The Latina nodded so Brittany crawled to her and went on her knees beside her wife.

It was when Brittany detached the strap of Santana's bikini top that the Latina got a dorky smile on her face and couldn't stop a moan from escaping her mouth when she felt those soft fingers on her back. Massaging her, pressing there were here muscles were tensed and those soft lips giving her that kiss in her neck and then one, for others invincible, nip at her earlobe, it was amazing. Brittany was great with those small touches. It always got Santana heating up inside like crazy.

"So good, Britt," Santana muttered which made Brittany grin widely and continuing her attack on the Latina's beautiful behind.

They almost forgot that Quinn and Rachel were still lying beside them also.

"Please get a room," Rachel sighed as Brittany was now rubbing the sun protection on Santana's legs with way more tenderness then a person would normally use when their friends were around.

Santana smirked. "Good idea, Berry," she said with a high voice. "Come Britt let's go upstairs," she added but didn't take action as having her wife on top of her, massaging and everything was way to good. Brittany laughed.

"Santana is still sore from our little adventure in the woods," she giggled and Santana and Rachel's eyes widened. _Oh shit she didn't just say that!_The Latina put her hands over her face of embarrassment and groaned. Her wife always had the art of giving away way too much information.

"What did you do with Sadie?" Rachel managed to ask with a wondering face. Quinn smirked as this was so typical Santana and Brittany, too horny to keep their hands to themselves, even in the middle of the jungle.

"We walked with her for an hour and then brought her to Mark for an hour," Brittany answered. The blonde was well aware of the uncomfortable situation she was putting her wife in but she was just an open person, Santana knew that. It wasn't the first time she had told something like this but Santana still didn't seem to get used to it. Nobody but Quinn could, actually.

"Okay, different subject pleeeease," Santana sang/begged and sat up after Brittany was done with the sun lotion. Quinn and Brittany giggled of the Latina's awkward behavior.

"It's okay San, shall we discuss some things about your business again?" Quinn suggested and Santana immediately nodded.

"Please," she said desperately and stood up to grab her stuff. "Love you babe," she said to Brittany and kissed her on her lips as she wanted to show her her appreciation although she had just humiliated them. She loved her wife and her ways, even if that meant that their sexy times would sometimes be discussed with people she didn't want to discuss it with, nobody really.

"Love ya back," Brittany said and slapped her wife's ass as she walked away which made Santana blush a little more but she got that dorky smile back on her face also.

A half hour later.

"Britt, could you please tell Santana that she mustn't be so stubborn to not accept a male secretary!" Quinn shouted to Brittany who was making a sandwich for Tomas.

Brittany laughed, as it was so typically Santana to only want hot women to be her secretaries. It was part of her wife's humor though, of course Santana would hire people based on their skills, expertise and personality. But if they were, fortuitously, women and beautiful, that would be an extra for the Latina as she liked it when especially sexy women would look up to her and would do almost anything that she asked them to do. With a man it was less fun for the Latina.

"I've already hired a male broker Q!" Santana argued. The man she had hired had much potential actually; Santana saw an excellent broker in him. Thereby she felt that they clicked and that cooperating with him would go smooth.

"Yes, and he's a feminine gay," Quinn reasoned while Santana huffed.

"What's wrong with that?" she asked her friend with a frown. Quinn shook her head in defeat.

"Okay, whatever, if you only want to hire hot women, that's fine," she said whereupon a grin appeared on Santana's face.

"Yes!" the Latina cheered happily. "Thank you Quinn, for finally letting me do that!" she said with strikingly exaggerated happiness, which made Quinn smirk a little and look to the ground.

"You're crazy," she said with a smile on her face. Santana nodded.

"Yes I am."

"Coffee?" Brittany asked them after giving Tomas his sandwich. Quinn and Santana both nodded.

"Thanks Britt," Santana said with a loving look on her face as her wife walked to them with the coffee pot, swinging her hips and wearing that tight t-shirt that made her boobs look even bigger. "See Q," Santana said. "I don't need any hot women working for me, I already have the most beautiful woman on earth living with me so I'm way more then satisfied."

Both Quinn and Brittany smirked. Santana was such a charmer sometimes.

Then Quinn went back to business. "So, have you already red the contracts?" she asked her friend.

Santana sighed. "I'm almost through it," she answered and took a sip of her coffee. It had been a difficult task for the Latina to get through the thick stack of contracts and records. It was very important to understand everything that she red but with complicated sentence and words she didn't recognize, it was tough. She even had to use a dictionary and she always hated to use that thick thing.

Before Quinn could say something, Siera came running in the dining kitchen and immediately got down to business. "Mommy, can Rosie and I go to family Lott's house?" she asked Brittany with pleading eyes. Brittany smiled.

"Yes, of course sweetheart, did they invite you guys?" Brittany asked her daughter who was smiling happily.

"Nope," the young Latina answered and walked off while grabbing an apple from the fruit basket.

Santana was suspicious. "Siera!" she called but the girl pretended not to hear her. "Siera, get back here!" Santana shouted again and soon a defeated Siera came back and leaned against the doorway, waiting impatiently for her mother to investigate her with questions.

"What are you guys going to do over there?" Santana asked her and Siera shrugged.

"Just playing, I guess," the young Latina answered nonchalantly while her mothers and her aunty Q looked skeptically at her. Siera raised an eyebrow as she waited for another question to come. But before her mami could ask her more, her mommy intervened.

"Well, don't get into any trouble, be nice and make sure you're back here in time to eat diner with us," Brittany told her with strict words and smiled at her. "Have fun."

"Thanks!" Siera shouted as she ran off again, this time, luckily for her, without being called back.

The three abandoned women sat in silence, as they though of what Rosie and Siera would do at the family Lott's household.

"I don't understand this," Quinn said and with that she broke their comfortable silence. "Why would they go over there? Cause the only one they could play with would be Elizabeth and that girl is way too sweet for them, at least that's what it seems to me."

"Barend is nine; maybe they want to go play soccer with him? Juan told me he liked to play soccer," Brittany wondered. "Still odd though."

"We should interrogate them tonight," Santana said with devilish eyes while rubbing in her hands. The other two laughed.

"Yes, but not before we've discussed the salary you're going to give your male broker," Quinn said sternly to her tanned friend who sighed in respond.

That night.

Everybody had gathered, on time, for supper and was fast eating their dessert that consisted of ice cream with strawberries in it. Siera and Rosie were in good spirits the whole time, giggling and laughing. The four mothers of the small group found it all to be a little strange.

"So," Quinn began. "What have you guys been doing at family Lott's house today?" she asked the two. Trying not to be suspicious.

Both Rosie and Siera stopped eating their ice cream and looked up at Rosie's mom. She seemed very curious. And then they looked at the other three adults who were looking at them with great pondering faces too.

"Well," Siera began slowly to build up the tension. "First we played with Barend on his video game console, it was a pretty cool game, and then we went to play hide and seek with Barend, Lizzy, Dirk and Tomas. We had a good time," she told them and all the parents were visibly surprised that the girls had made friends so fast and even had played with them all afternoon, without having any fight apparently.

"Yeah it was much fun," Rosie added with a smile on her face.

"Who suggested playing hide and seeking with each other?" Rachel asked the pair in curiosity while waving with her spoon in the air.

"Lizzy did," Siera answered simply. "She has great ideas," she added after. Siera was pretty enthusiastic about Elizabeth, as the girl brought some sort of lightness in her life. Siera felt very comfortable with her, like she didn't have to be anyone but herself. She didn't have to act a certain way or be more then she actually was. It was nice for her.

All four adults nodded and decided not to ask any further questions, as it would be too risky. Their daughters were short about it, they didn't seem to want to let too much information slip. So their parents left it with that, they would hopefully hear the stories from Juan and Barry on Saturday.

* * *

Thursday, week 4.

The new museum was not at the planning on Thursday but because everybody was a little restless that day, they decided to change their plan a bit and go to the museum on Thursday instead of Friday. So after a short ride in the car, the two families arrived at the museum.

"Well it doesn't seem that big," Santana said in relief as she studied the building. It was big but it wasn't that bad. The Latina didn't like museums that much. And the biggest part of why she didn't like to go there was mostly because of the children as they were always obnoxious. Santana was mostly busy with them, making sure that they wouldn't destroy anything.

Brittany stood next to her wife. "That's so special about this museum babe, it is five times as big under the ground," Brittany stated and slipped an arm around her wife's waist. Santana sighed whereupon Brittany kissed her cheek. "I know, I know," the blonde said softly and then walked away from her but extended her hand for the Latina to take and to walk with her.

As they entered the building a young man, he's name was Mikey, greeted them and pushed them the map and the information brochure in their hands. Mikey was too overenthusiastic, that's what Santana thought when she saw his bright face. Unfortunately for her, he was their guide.

Before the guided tour could begin, they had to wait for some other visitors to come so the group wasn't too small. It was a not so fun test for the impatience personalities of both Latina's in the Lopez-Pierce family.

Santana rolled her eyes as Brittany with Rachel, Megan and Erin were talking to Mikey who told them about his job and how amazing it was. He was clearly very passionate about the pre-history and it's remarkable dinosaurs and other discoveries of that time. He wanted to be an archaeologist and only worked at the museum to earn some extra money and to most importantly, learn. Learn about himself and people.

"How old are you?" Erin asked all the sudden that made the young man smile but Brittany gave her daughter a small glare for being a bit to cheeky with her question.

Mikey saw the blonde's glare but assured her it was okay and answered the question. "I'm twenty-five years old," he said with he's slightly Irish accent, which made especially Megan and Erin laugh once in a while. 'How old are you? If I may ask," he asked her politely.

"I'm seven and Megan is seven too," she said and Megan nodded eagerly.

"Ahh," Mikey beamed. "Seven is a cool age."

Five minutes later the last family finally arrived or actually, they were an old married couple that had lived in the area for ages and wanted to check out the museum. It had been the talk of the town lately as not much had been built there for a while.

The group almost immediately was lead downstairs, towards the 'basement'. Mikey spoke about the dinosaurs with passion and his stories were fun, short and understandable for the kids. But despite that, it was too long for little Tomas to persevere so Santana took him to another room to let him recharge his listen-battery and have some fun with him there. She was more then happy to do this with him, as she couldn't bare the happy and Irish voice of Mikey any longer.

"Mami look! This one is funny," Tomas giggled and pointed at a dinosaur with remarkably protruding eyes.

Santana sauntered to her son and looked at the unusual appearance, a bit in shook. This one was pretty scary and pretty intimidating, she thought, but Tomas found him very comical and that was important. Otherwise, he would crawl between he's mothers in their bed; to feel safe enough to close his eyes.

"Yeah, he is pretty odd looking," she said and patted her son's head.

Then Brittany came in the room and had Siera with her. The girl had an arrogant smirk on her face and didn't seem to care about anything. Behind her wife and daughter, Santana saw Quinn having a few words with Rosie. The two girls had probably crossed the line again, she assumed. It wasn't really a surprise that they would get into trouble, fast.

"San, can you keep an eye on her for ten minutes?" Brittany asked her wife without any affection what so ever.

Santana nodded, "Yes, of course babe," she said and gestured for Siera to come to her.

After Brittany had left the room again, Santana turned fully to her daughter and smirked. "Little smart ass," she said to her, which made Siera lift an eyebrow in responds. "This is not a punishment for you but a relieve," the older Latina stated and it was true. Siera sneered devilishly.

"Caught," she admitted.

Santana shook her head in disapproval but chose to give her daughter a nicer approach today, since Siera had been behaving quite well the last few days.

"Although I understand way you did it, it wrong. So next time, ask your mommy or me if you can go to another room case you're bored."

"You would say no to that," Siera claimed.

Santana thought about this. "True," she said simply and they both snickered.

After ten minutes of laughing about the strange dinosaurs, talking loudly and making fun of the drawings on the walls, Tomas, Santana and Siera left the room and mingled with the group again.

Mikey was still talking while portraying; it was pretty funny to see. The group was still listening but some of the kids were yawning. The tour would soon end, as it would only take forty-five minutes. Immediately when Santana and her two kids entered the room and stood there for barely three minutes, Mikey ended his tour and told everybody that they could walk around on their own now. It was perfectly timed for Siera and Santana.

Brittany glared at her wife and walked towards her. "Did you have fun San?" she asked annoyed but it wasn't really a question. Santana frowned.

"What do you mean, Britt? Santana asked, feeling accused for something that she didn't think was bad.

Brittany sighed. "We'll talk about it when were back in the house," she said and walked away. Leaving Santana with frustrations.

The whole museum visit of two and a half hours was a little tensed for Santana as her wife was obviously being angry with her. Next to the museum was a kids playground so they went there and eat their lunch there too. It was an opportunity for Santana to talk to her wife for a bit, when Quinn and Rachel were buying hotdogs for them at a hotdog stall on the other side.

"Why are you so angry with me Britt? I know I didn't take Siera's time-out punishment as serious as I should have, but I thought cause she had been behaving well this last few days that she could use a little sympathy, I mean that Mikey boy was talking a little too much for people with impatient personalities, I could relate to her. But I'm sorry honey, it wasn't on one line with you," the Latina told her blonde wife softly. Brittany turned to face her and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay San, I'm glad that you understand why I was annoyed but I shouldn't have stayed angry at you for such a long time, so I'm sorry for that," the blonde replied.

"Well, that's alright babe, I deserved it, I was being very naughty," Santana said with a slight seductive smile on her face. She didn't want to talk about their little confrontation any longer.

Brittany laughed and nudged her wife playfully. "You can make it up to me tonight, teddy bear," she said with a teasing seductive tone which made Santana blush a bit as the nickname her wife gave her was feeling a little odd to her but just acceptable.

"But please without sound, teddy bear," Quinn joked, standing behind them. Rachel put her hand for her mouth in surprise that her wife would make such a daring remark.

Santana hit Quinn on her arm and laughed although she was extremely embarrassed. Brittany laughed also.

"You too, lollipop," Brittany said to Quinn with a humorous smirk on her face where upon both Rachel and Quinn flushed deeply but saw the humor of it and laughed along.

* * *

_**So I hope you enjoyed it! Like I ****actually always do...**_

_**Tell me what you think, review! I appreciate it :)**_

_**Have a great day!**_


	14. Our secret

_This chapter is a little more focused on Siera and Elizabeth. _

_Disclaimer: I do no own Glee or any of it's characters. _**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14, Our secret**

* * *

Friday, week 4.

It was Friday. Rachel and Santana were standing in front of the mess that was lying on the ground at the lake. The mess consisted of parts of the waterslide that they were supposed to build and it looked quite cluttered.

"Santana, tell me again please, why don't we need a manual?" Rachel asked her friend with frustration. Santana had declined to also buy the manual as she thought it was extortion and she was not going to give in to that.

The Latina rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. "Oh shut it Berry," she huffed and moved one of the parts with her foot to have a better view. "We don't need it. I'm sure we're going to figure it out ourselves how these stupid waterslide parts need to be put together."

Rachel sighed. "Well, I don't know how," she mumbled and looked expectantly at Santana who looked at her with a scowl.

"Let's just try some things out," Santana snarled and pulled a hammer and spikes out of the toolbox. Then she did some deep thinking on how to start. It was not that easy. She actually had no idea.

Rachel looked skeptically at her friend and shook her head. "Santana we don't need a hammer, we need a screwdriver cause these are bolts that keep the parts together, not spikes," she told her pedantic which got Santana even more frustrated then she already was.

The Latina threw the hammer on the ground and took a few deep breaths to try to calm herself and not kill the 'hobbit' right there and then.

"Let's just try some things out Berry," she spat with anger.

Rachel nodded nervously and immediately got on the ground to investigate the different parts. She better off not saying much, she figured, as the Latina was pretty moody and irritated.

* * *

The same time at the supermarket.

Living with nine eating human beings and having a barbeque the next day results in a long shopping list. That's why all the kids were getting involved to help their parents with it and come along to the big supermarket, a half hour drive away.

"Okay guys, we have a long shopping list to finish so it is important that everyone participates," Brittany told the five kids with an exited face, unfortunately some of the kids were still not feeling it.

Quinn and Brittany had brought cutout pictures with them on which the products were shown, the exact brand and portion of it. They gave each child two pictures and it was their task to find the product that was shown on their picture and put them in the shopping cart.

Siera got a picture with peanut butter and a picture with a lettuce on it. She was not rushed and took it easy and with a rather slow pace. So she first shuffled through the aisles, searching for the right one. Then, once found, she grabbed peanut butter and went out to find her mother with the shopping cart. She threw the peanut butter in the cart without even making eye contact with her mother and shuffled away again.

"Siera, don't throw it in there," the young Latina heard her mother say to her sternly but she didn't react on it. She was on a mission for a lettuce.

She didn't even like lettuce, she thought it tasted like grass and it had no taste. So how was she supposed to know which one to choose? There were so many different sizes of lettuce and the picture didn't really help her either as there was only loose pieces of lettuce depicted on it.

She frowned as she saw one that stood out in the lettuce crowd. That one looked like a soccer ball, that one was the one she was going to take. So she grabbed it and studied it. Could you play soccer with a lettuce? Probably not.

"Have you ever tried to play soccer with a lettuce?" A sweet voice asked her from behind.

Siera turned around with a confused face and looked at the beauty that was standing in front of her. It was Lizzy.

"No," Siera quietly answered. "Have you?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, Barend has though."

Siera made an 'ow' movement with her mouth and gave Lizzy a small smile.

"Are you here with your dads?" Siera asked her carefully but she didn't know why she was so cautious.

"Yes, we have a long shopping list to accomplice," she told her with a difficult face.

"We too," Siera laughed while putting the lettuce in a plastic bag. Then she just stared at the girl a little too long with a dorky smile on her face which made Lizzy giggle.

"You're pretty cute," she stated which made Siera blush a bit. What was this girl doing with her? Siera Lopez did not blush like this!

Then she heard her mother.

"Siera, where are you!" Brittany shouted as everybody was done with his or her pictures and the shopping list was as good as done except for a lettuce. The blonde walked to the vegetable section and then finally found her daughter there.

"Siera come, everybody is already done and your mami possibly has her arm bruised or broken so she needs to go to the hospital and she wants me to go with her, so we have to go now," she rambled and walked towards Siera. Coming closer she noticed that Siera was standing there with a girl, Elizabeth. "Oh hi, Elizabeth, your dads are looking for you," she told the girl who turned around to face her.

The younger blonde looked at her and nodded. "Okay," she answered. "I guess I will go find them then, thank you Mrs. Pierce-Lopez."

"No problemo kiddo," Brittany told her with a smile and watched the girl say goodbye to her slightly ashamed daughter.

"See tomorrow, Siera," Lizzy said happily.

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow," Siera replied shyly and waved her off.

Brittany smirked and put an arm around her daughter's neck. "She's pretty nice ha?"

Siera rolled her eyes and huffed as her mother pulled her towards the checkout were the others were.

* * *

At the hospital.

"Au! That hurts!" Santana shouted angrily as the doctor squeezed in her arm. He sighed. Santana was definitely not an easy patient for him.

Brittany stroked Santana's hair. "San, calm down, he's just trying to help," she told her wife sweetly but the Latina was way to busy with herself.

The doctor studied Santana's tanned fingers that were bruised and blue. "Can you explain to me what happened?" he asked her and she was more then happy to tell him.

Santana took a deep breath before she told her little dramatic story. "A devilish friend and I got the task of our wives to make a waterslide at the lake for our children. So we did but we weren't very successful as the whole damn thing collapsed all the time. And the last time, the hobbit kicked against it while I was still sitting on the ground and the whole thing fell on my arm with force," she told him with frustrations. She had been very angry at Berry, even after a million of apologies, the Latina still didn't forgive her fully, mostly to tease her though.

The doctor smirked a little as he found it quite amusing that the tough and obnoxious Latina had been trying to built a waterslide for her kids because she was so whipped when it came to her sweet wife. They were a very cute couple, he thought.

"So you were a victim of somebody else's stupidity?" he asked her with a playful tone but Santana was death serious.

Santana nodded while she puckered her lips. "Yes I was," she said with a stern tone and looked at her arm. "So what's wrong with it?"

The doctor didn't answer her immediately but after examining a few other parts of her arm he came to a conclusion. "It's not broken but just bruised, a nurse will put bandage around it to protect it and to let it rest." Santana exhaled. She didn't like it that she had to have bandage around her arm but was glad it wasn't broken.

"Thanks doc," Brittany said for Santana who got up in her own world.

The doctor stood up. "You're welcome, good luck, the nurse will be here in a few minutes," he said, shook their hands and walked away.

Once the door closed, Brittany kissed her wife on her cheek.

"Maybe the nurse is nice," Brittany said seductively as she and her wife always liked to look at other women together, it was for fun though like two teenage boys. Santana grinned and looked at her wife.

"I hope so," she said playfully and looked at the door. "Can I kiss you babe?"

Brittany grinned of her wife's dorky question. "Of course you can, honey," she said and leaned in to kiss her wife's soft lips.  
When she wanted to pull away, Santana pulled her closer to her body. Brittany giggled. "San, you're crazy horny," she moaned as Santana grabbed her butt.

"Let's make out," Santana groaned while she kept kissing her wife passionately. She had been desperate these last days for a bit of excitement on the sensual area.

Brittany kissed her back but kept watching the door in the corner of her eye. "Santana we can't do this here," she mumbled and managed to wriggle herself out of her wife's grip. She gave her one more kiss before completely pulling away.

Santana pouted. "But I am lonely," she cried jokily. Brittany laughed and put an arm around her woman's neck.

"I'll take care of you baby," Brittany said whereupon they both smiled sheepishly.

Then they heard some noises coming from the hallway and scarily close the their door.

The hopes they once had were crashed the second a nurse opened the door and walked in. It was a miracle she even fit through the door. She was way too overweight to be attractive but she looked very nice and she didn't seem to notice how flustered the couple was, luckily.

"So young lady, let me wrap your arm in bandage, which color would you like?" she asked the Latina. Santana told her she wanted white and so the woman did that for her. It didn't take very long to do. The woman was very handy with the bandage. "So, that's it. You can do everything but be careful with it and when you shower or take a bath, make sure the bandage doesn't get wet. You must were this bandage for three days, then you can it take it off yourself with a scissor. And if it still hurts you must come back here. Okay?"

Both Brittany and Santana nodded, grabbed their handbags and stood up. Brittany extended her hand to the woman. "Thank you," she said and shook the thick but soft hand. Santana did the same but only less grateful then her wife.

And so the two drove off to their vacation cottage without saying much to each other in the car.

* * *

Saturday, week 4.

It was in the afternoon that all four families gathered at the lake and sat/hang on the big pillows that Barry and Juan had taken with them. Well actually, only the adults sat, the children were playing on the waterslide.

"Come Tomas, you can do it!" Siera yelled to her brother with good intentions. She loved her brother, no doubt about it and she wanted to help him.

Ealina swam next to her. "He's too scared," she stated snippy and although she was right, the tone that she used was completely wrong. Thereby Tomas was just five years old and a cautious kid. It pissed Siera off that the girl said anything considering her brother.

"Back off Ealina," Siera snapped and looked serious enough to be taken serious. So Ealina turned around and swam away, she decided not to fight with the fiery Latina this time.

Siera turned to Tomas again. "You don't have to do it Tomas, just come back down!" she yelled to him and he was relieved nobody pushed him to it. So he climbed down the ladder and walked to the shallow water whereupon he jumped in.

Elizabeth, who was also in the water, came with an idea. "Let's play tag in the shallow water!" she suggested. Erin, Megan and little Tomas cheered and agreed. Rosie looked expectantly at Siera as she normally hated to play tag; she always said it was a stupid game. But now the young Latina looked kind of excited and she even nodded as to agree! Rosie was perplex and a bit angry even.

"No, I don't like to play that stupid game," Rosie counteracted and looked daringly at her best friend whose eyes widened a little more.

This was a conflict. This was what Rosie had been afraid of. She knew about Siera's insecurities as the tanned girl had told her all about them. She knew with what Peyton, the girl from their soccer team, had been bugging Siera. It was a touchy subject though; they didn't really speak about it after that one time of honesty.

"Let's go Siera, I know you don't like to play tag too," Rosie said to her friend although she knew she was putting her in a difficult package but it was her own fault.

Siera was a little indecisive, it seemed. She was struggling. She was struggling badly.

After a moment, she had decided. She was going to put on an act. An act that would drive her best friend away for probably this afternoon but she could deal with Rosie later in the night, when they would be together in their bedroom.

"I never said I didn't like to play tag!" Siera argued but it was a lie and Rosie got a completely confused look on her face that a moment later turned into anger. She couldn't believe her ears!

"What?!" she barked. "You always told me you hated it!" The blonde felt betrayed, jealous and abandoned. But she had to accept it, no matter how hard it was. She was losing her friend already to that blonde girl. Siera had been playing nice when Elizabeth was around; she had been another person when Elizabeth was around.

Siera was almost at the point of saying something but was cut of by Rosie. "You know what, I'm off," Rosie spat and swam out of the lake, into the woods and out of sight.

Siera looked at her sadly. It didn't feel right and she wasn't in the mood to play tag anymore either. She hadn't expected Rosie to run off. She had hurt her best friend.

Ealina swam towards her. "Fighting again, Lopez? Hard to keep your friends?" she teased and went to stand next to Siera.

Siera turned towards her and frowned. "Could you please go away," she barked and looked intimidating but not intimidating enough for Ealina.

Ealina smirked. "You don't fool me, Siera, you're as soft as a feather, being around the right people," she said with confidence. She was just practically asking to be hit on the head.

Siera groaned of frustration and fast reached the point of breaking. "Stupid slut," she spat as she pushed Ealina away. The girl fell backwards in the water and had a hard time pushing herself up her again. Ealina was obviously afraid that the other tanned girl would push her back down but strikingly she did not as Siera saw Lizzy standing behind Ealina and froze.

Lizzy helped Ealina up and looked at Siera with a disappointed look on her face. "Don't fight Siera, it's wrong and now your mami is coming," she said to her and pointed towards Santana storming off on them.

Siera's flinched and felt such a bad person; she even felt tears boiling up in her eyes. She was afraid to turn around and face her angry mother. Thereby, she didn't have any pretext to safe her butt. She had to accept the consequences.

Once up, Ealina angrily went out of the lake and walked away too. She even passed the Latina with her head help up and with no fear for another attack. Ealina recovered quickly, Siera thought.

"Siera Lopez, you come here right now!" Santana yelled angrily at her daughter waving in the air with her good arm. Siera cringed. Her mother did sound really furious so she better go to her and behave herself, she thought. Maybe it wasn't going to be that bad, her mami had been softer with her these past days. But that bruised arm was not very good for her mood so that was bad news.

Siera turned around and walked like a beaten puppy towards her mother who was tapping her foot. Her mami yelled at her again. "I don't even want to hear anything about it, you go the house and you're gonna stay there, I don't want to see you here the rest of the day, go!"

Siera shortly looked up at her mother while she walked and saw that she was death serious. So the young Latina skipped past her without looking and without saying anything. She didn't look back; she did nothing but run towards the house to change her bathing suit in normal clothing and sat in front of the TV, trying to forget what had happened. But it was impossible to not feel guilty and ashamed for her behavior. It wasn't even that bad, she thought. Things weren't supposed to go that way.

* * *

Later.

"Who wants sausages?" Cesar asked the chattering group. He was in charge of the barbecue and worked it with great pleasure.

Many voices behind him answered with a yes and a few with a no as they were waiting for the hamburgers.

"Come and get them!" he cheered and thus there formed a row beside him with hungrily kids and a few adults. They all waved with their hands to get the smoke plumes out of their face and viewed at the sausages with eager as they looked very eatable.

Brittany stood behind her injured wife and kissed her in the neck, which made the Latina shiver and smile blushingly. "How's your arm babe, does it hurt?" Brittany asked her sweetly and put her arms around her wife's tanned body that was deliciously exposed as Santana wore only pants, slippers and a bikini top.

Santana hummed a bit. "No, it's alright. It just all feels a little clumsy, that's all," she said and enjoyed Brittany's hands wandering over her stomach.

"You feel so hot babe, that sun is heating you up," Brittany stated with a smile. That muscled body of her wife never bored her and it could always turn her on at any time.

Santana turned around and kissed her blonde beauty on the lips. Then she whispered something in her ear. "Hot for you baby," she murmured seductively and Brittany's cheeks immediately got a shade darker just like her eyes.

Brittany leaned in to her wife and put her arms around her neck. She leaned to Santana's left ear. "Stupid of you to send Siera to the house, we could have had a great time there alone," she whispered and after kissed the Latina on her temple as the brunette felt stupid for sending her daughter to the house.

Then Brittany felt a little nudge in her tight. "Mommy, it's mami's turn. Stop distracting her," Erin told her mother who had turned around to face her child.

Brittany smiled adoringly at her daughter. "Sorry sweetheart, you're right, we shall get our sausages." So the two lovebirds hurried to the barbecue and let Cesar serve them their food.

When they sat down, they hadn't even eaten their first bite or Elizabeth approached them with a sweet gesture.

"Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, can I bring some food to Siera?" she asked them. They were adored by her appearance but didn't know what to do with the girl's question.

After a few awkward silent seconds, Brittany came with an answer for her and Santana. "Yes, that's okay Elizabeth. Could you tell her that we will be home in three hours," she said whereupon Elizabeth got a precious smile on her face and told thank you after she hopped away.

Santana and Brittany looked amusingly at each other. They were thinking the same. There was something more between Elizabeth and their daughter, Siera.

* * *

At the vacation cottage.

Siera had been watching TV for more than two hours now and was getting a bit bored of it. So she went to lie on a towel on the grass, reading a book that she got from someone at her birthday while puffing cause it was too hot in the sun. After a half hour that got boring too, she wasn't a reading-person after all and her stomach was starting growl.

So she went inside again and looked at the clock. It was diner time. At the lake, they would probably be eating hamburgers and stuff; she was jealous and frustrated because all she could find and make was a peanut butter sandwich.

But then she heard someone entering the house and her eyes flew open. A burglar? No. The person was someone the young Latina didn't mined at all coming in to her house.

"Siera?" Elizabeth called watchfully as she opened the door and walked in. She heard some sounds coming from the kitchen so decided to walk in that direction.

Siera walked out of the kitchen towards the calling voice.

"Lizzy?" she called but practically walked in on the girl at the same time. "Hi," she said while blushing and with a loving smile. "What are you doing here?"

Elizabeth showed her a plate with a hamburger with ketchup on it. "I came to bring you this, I thought you might be hungry and alone so..you know," she mumbled the last part but Siera was way to overwhelmed of the nice gesture to notice it. Not many people were so nice to her, especially people who she had only met a few days ago.

Elizabeth put the plate in Siera's hand and Siera's face lightened up even more. "Thank you," the Latina said shyly. "I'm really hungry."

"Well, eat it," Elizabeth encouraged her and looked through the window. "Let's sit outside." Siera nodded and the two of them walked to the patio to sit outside.

Siera feasted on the hamburger while Lizzy watched her in adoration. They sat in silence for a while but not for long. Elizabeth was an easy talker.

"Your mami got pretty angry with you for pushing Ealina," the blonde giggled.

Siera looked her in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah, she was. My mami can get pretty scary sometimes when she is angry," she told with a small smile. "I guess I can too."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Yeah you do," she said simply and a bit harshly which made Siera flinch of the directness and the honesty. She liked it about Lizzy though. "But you get angry for unknown reasons," Lizzy added which made Siera flinch even more.

Had it been so notable? The young Latina thought. Yes, she had been frustrated and angry with a lot of things lately but was it that bad?

Elizabeth laughed. "You think too much," she said and looked at an obviously confused Siera. "You struggle with things, don't you?"

Siera looked up to her and nodded. She felt sad. "Yes, I do," she told her.

Elizabeth gave her a sympathetic smile and grabbed the Latina's hand. "I know a place were we can go, to brighten you up a bit," she said happily which automatically made Siera feel happier also. "Come, let's go there!"

* * *

An hour later at the lake.

The four families sat around the campfire, it was around seven thirty in the evening and Elizabeth had still not returned.

"Shall I go and take a look at the house, to check if everything is okay?" Brittany suggested.

"Lizzy texted me a half hour ago that everything was fine but it's taking very long indeed," Juan said while he was trying to not burn his marshmallow rather unsuccessfully.

Brittany stood up. "I'll go check," she stated. "And I take Tomas with me too, we will walk Sadie and then I'll put Tomas in bed. He's very tired so to see," she added as she looked at her son, barely being able to keep his eye open while sitting and watching the fire with a just so tired Dirk.

"Yes, I'll take Dirk to bed also," Barry said and stood up too to get his son.

Brittany smiled of the two adorable boys sitting on the ground. "Come Tomas let's go home," she said and Tomas nodded as he let himself be lifted off the ground and be carried the way home while Sadie was walking beside them.

Once arrived at the house it was suspiciously quiet. "Siera? Elizabeth?" Brittany called but there was no responds.

She put Tomas down on the couch and did a walk around the house to see if she could find either one of the girls but there was nobody and the blonde was getting a little anxious. So she went outside. Maybe they were hanging somewhere in the garden? No, they weren't. Now Brittany got really worried. Where could they be?

She called Santana. "San? Yeah, I can't find them," she told her wife on the phone who told her that they might have been gone to Elizabeth's house so she called Barry to ask him.

Brittany was waiting for her wife to call her back when she noticed at note, lying on the kitchen table. It was not Siera's handwrite as this one was way neater, it was probably Lizzy's, Brittany guessed.

It said: "Were are not far away, we'll be back on time." It gave the blonde a little peace but not enough to stop worrying. Her wife called again.

"Babe, they're not at Barry and Juan's house, I'm getting a little worried," Santana said and sounded upset.

"Well, I just found a note on the table which says that they're not far from the house and that they will be back on time," Brittany told her wife who sighed.

"I'm still not satisfied," Santana exhaled. "I think I'll go search for them in the woods and around the house."

"I'll come with you, I don't want you to walk on your own at this time," Brittany told her.

"Okay, I'll come to the house and we'll search together, Quinn and Rachel will watch Erin and Tomas for us, they come with me," she said and Brittany could hear that her wife was standing up while saying it.

"Okay, I'm gonna put Tomas in bed, she ya later," Brittany said and hung up. So did Santana.

* * *

Elizabeth walked her tanned friend to a place that she loved the most of the whole area, behind the waterfall. The blonde had discovered it a few days ago and fell in love with it immediately. It was a sort of open cave were you could sit and hear the water of the waterfall pattering while you stayed dry and safe, nobody could see you there as you were behind the waterfall.

"I don't know this place," Siera said after they walked over the small rim and then climbed in the cave.

Elizabeth grinned as she lighted a candle to create some light in the darkness. "That's because it's a secret place," she stated simply. "I discovered it but haven't told anybody about it. I thought, maybe it could be our secret place were you can think and sort things out."

Siera smiled shyly. "Sounds great, I love it, thank you," she said to the blonde. Siera felt really honored.

"Good," Lizzy said and grabbed Siera's hand. "Come let's sit and listen to the water pattering. It's beautiful."

Siera let herself be leaded to a heap of pillows in a corner and sat down. Elizabeth sat down next to her and held her finger for her mouth. 'shh' she mouthed and so they sat in silence for a little while.

It was a beautiful moment. It was so peaceful and so quiet there. Like all problems seemed to be stupid as you could just simply enjoy the beauty of nature. Siera breathed out slowly and looked next to her where Lizzy was sitting and obviously enjoying it too.

After a while it was starting to get pretty cold there so they crawled closer to each other. Siera hesitated at first but then she carefully put an arm around Lizzy's neck like they always did in the movies but then mostly while sitting in the cinema.

They both smiled sheepishly as it was awkward but very nice also. Elizabeth felt warmer now and to thank Siera for holding her tight, she kissed her softly on her right cheek. Siera almost fainted of the love she felt and it really touched her heart. She loved this girl, she thought, she was her perfect match.

"I like you," Siera said sweetly and looked lovingly at Lizzy who looked back the same way.

"I like you too," the blonde said and put her hand in Siera's hand. She squeezed it slightly and never wanted the moment to end.

But unfortunately it had to end as they heard voices coming from a distance away from them.

"Siera, I think I here your mommies," Elizabeth said anxiously while she flinched away as she could predict that they would probably be a bit angry with them. Their parents had perhaps been missing them and were worried and were now searching for them. This was no good news.

"Well, let's just stay here all night, they can't find us here," Siera said with a grin as her adventurous side was taking over.

Elizabeth giggled of Siera and her silly ideas. "No silly," she said and playfully nudged the Latina in her arm. "We can't do that, we have to go out and go to them to let them know we are safe."

"Well okay, but we keep this place our secret, pinky promise?" Siera suggested while she raised an eyebrow. Elizabeth nodded and brought up her pinky to promise that neither of them would ever tell anybody about their secret place. "Okay let's face the devils," Siera joked and, with a lot of courage, she kissed the blonde girl on her cheek. Lizzy's cheeks reddened a bit and Lizzy smiled even brighter as Siera grabbed her hand and helped her out of the cave.

Together they walked towards the calling voices.

The moment Brittany and Santana saw the two little girls walking towards them, all they felt was relieve.

"Don't go away that long you guys, we were worried!" Brittany said as she hugged both of them. "Where were you?"

They both looked shortly at each other, eyes widened and with difficult expressions on their faces. It was like they were consulting without words on what to say.

"We were just walking around," Siera said convincible as she was a trained liar. Santana saw right through it though but decided not to put any pressure on the girls. She only gave Siera a suspicious look and shortly pulled her eyebrow up to show her daughter that she could not be fooled.

"Well, let's bring you home Elizabeth," Brittany said. "You fathers are waiting for you." And so the four of them walked off, back to their houses, to bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	15. Friendships

**Chapter 15, friendships**

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters_

* * *

**Monday, week 5.**

"I suggest my sexy wife and I go in a boat together cause I needs someone with power with me," Santana said while she was carefully stroking her bruised arm, that was still wrapped up in bandage. Brittany smiled sympathetically at her but decided nor to agree or not to agree with her wife as probably not everybody would agree.

They were eating breakfast and were discussing the division for the canoe boats, two human beings per boat it was. But as they were with nine, one person would have to canoe alone and one of them was injured, Santana, so they had to take that into account too.

Brittany had a better idea. "I suggest you and Rachel go in one boat San, cause I better go alone as I have the best physical condition to go on my own and Quinn can go with Tomas."

Santana sighed, as it seemed that she would never be able to escape from the dwarf. Rachel was not happy either but decided not to complain as her wife didn't like that and she was too whipped to do something her wife didn't like.

"Okay then that's final," Quinn said quikly to dodge any further discussions and looked at her blonde daughter and her tanned best friend, staring into nothing, saying nothing and not even complaining like they would always do together, nothing. It had been like this all Sunday, they didn't talk very much and they didn't play together either. They were both down, well; her daughter was more down then Siera it seemed. There was obviously something wrong.

"Girls, are you okay?" Quinn asked them with a little worry but they both crawled into their shells and didn't say anything. Quinn, as well as Brittany, Santana and Rachel, raised her eyebrow in confusing. What was going on between them?

Suddenly, one of them talked. "Ask Siera, she knows well what's wrong," Rosie spat and crossed her arms. So all eyes turned to Siera who glared at her friend.

"Why are you all looking at me?! I'm not the one who befriended the enemy!" Siera reasoned but it wasn't a powerful argument. "This is just stupid," she added as she really didn't want to fight with Rosie. But unfortunately, Rosie was not done fighting her.

"No, you're stupid," Rosie muttered but clear enough for everyone at the table to hear.

"Rosie! I don't like this attitude of you," Quinn said sternly with a glare added to it as well but Rosie was in no mood.

"Whatever," she huffed rudely which made her other mommy get angry with her too and speak up.

"Rosie, you leave this table and go to your room please," Rachel told her strictly as she tried to take control over the situation.

"No," Rosie said arrogantly and with that she broke some of the confidence that her brunette mother had at the moment. Rachel's eyes widened. She knew she hadn't been home that much the past year and that she hadn't been a big part in parenting and disciplining her kids as well, but she hadn't expected her daughter to be so rude to her too. She had seen her wife's struggles sometimes but she thought it wasn't that hard. Now she thought different!

"Rosie now," the brunette said with a low voice and a death serious face but Rosie could still sense her insecurities.

"No," the little blonde girl repeated. She even had a little grin of satisfaction on her face.

Rachel sighed but she was not going to give up. "I give you five seconds to go to your room, otherwise I'll help you to get there," she said calmly, yet sternly and intimidating and so it worked. "One." No child liked the five seconds method as they thought it was embarrassing and dull. Rosie huffed and puffed while she stood up and stormed off to her and Siera's room, where they had been sleeping in complete silence the past two nights.

At the table it was quiet for while as some of them were a little shocked of the event that had taken place.

"Wow, Rach, you definitely scared her away, you are starting to learn it," Santana teased as her own technique was to be intimidating. Brittany glared at her wife as it was not the time to joke or tease.

Quinn grabbed her wife's hand. "Good job sweetheart," she said and kissed the still heated brunette on her cheek. It calmed her.

"Siera, I guess you don't want to share a canoe with Rosie?" Brittany asked her daughter who was a little perplexed too. Siera shook her head.

"I rather not," she said and everybody could understand that.

"Guess we have to discuss that division again," Santana sighed but she was really hoping that now she wouldn't have to sit in a canoe with the hobbit.

Later that day.

They arrived at the canoe hut, built on the edge of a fairly steady river, where a man named Sloop lived and where that man leased canoes to families and associations.

The canoes were simply constructed with an oval shape and no foreign additives. They were all red and had two paddles laying in it and two seats to sit on.

Using a dock, the intention was that you climb in the boat and would need to keep your balance if you didn't want fall in the water. Sloop gave them some hints and advices and helped them getting in the canoes, for what it was worth with his bad back and he's flabby arm muscles.

"And remember, keep to the right!" Sloop yelled as they sailed away from him. He had already told them that three times but the man was old so he was forgiven.

Brittany took the lead and sailed forefront while she had a long procession behind her. First Siera and Erin, who were quit sweet with each other as Siera took the lead and supported Erin with her paddling. Then Megan and Rosie, the atmosphere with them was less good because of a bad tempered Rosie. Behind Rosie and Megan, sailed Tomas and Quinn, with Quinn keeping a big eye on her blonde daughter in front of her. And then last but not least, Santana and Rachel, the slowest of them all as Santana was shamming and Rachel was being 'annoying' in the Latina's eyes.

"Oh so you haven't been paddling on the left side these past few minutes! I have been paddling my butt off to get a straight line here, you must do as I say, Santana," the brunette barked in frustration as Santana was not in for teamwork that day, apparently.

"Well, let me sit in the front then!" Santana complained.

"No, the strongest must sit in the front, that's what Sloop said," Rachel argued back which made the Latina sigh and mutter something with 'stupid' and 'old.'

Rachel ignored her and looked in front of her, where her wife was sailing with Tomas. Quinn sat in the back while Tomas sat in the front. That way the blonde could keep an eye on him. She giggled a bit as she heard her wife and friend arguing, it never got old.

"Your mami is a little complainer today," she whispered to Tomas who snickered.

"She mostly is on a Monday," Tomas told her which made Quinn laugh.

"And you have to live with that?" she asked the boy with a playful hint in her voice.

"Yupp," he said simply. "But I just ignore it."

"Good of you," Quinn replied and gave Tomas a pat on his shoulders.

A few feet away from them sailed Megan and Rosie. While Megan was talking to Erin in the canoe in front of them and was laughing hard, Rosie kept quiet and showed no smile. The talks between the two youngest girls were mostly small talks about little things like that new TV program or wanting to go to the toyshop to get a bubble blower.

All the conversations and the laughing got Rosie more and more annoyed. "Megan, could you be more quiet," she commanded her sister with a huff but Megan was a girl that was not going to be submissive to her sister.

"Why?" she asked her after she turned around to look the blonde in the eyes.

"Because you're giving me a headache, that's why," Rosie spat which made Megan frown.

"You are just cranky cause Siera was nice to Lizzy on Saturday," Megan said confidently and turned around to continue her paddling again. Rosie grumbled but didn't react on it as her mother was right was right behind her and she had already been in trouble that day.

The truth was that Megan was actually right. Rosie was frustrated because of the relationship that was obviously blossoming between Siera and Lizzy. And then the two had been doing strange things together in the woods on Saturday night, making the whole family worried.

And now Siera was angry cause Rosie had been talking and laughing with Ealina. It was her own fault, Rosie thought. If Siera had not been such a turncoat then Rosie wouldn't be so lonely and Ealina wouldn't have had to come and comfort her, sort of, well chatting actually as the girl was still being a brat.

Rosie could hear Siera speaking to Erin and it made the blonde feel a little bad for not canoeing together with Siera in one boat. They could have had so much fun. But it wasn't the case; they had to deal with it later.

In front of Siera and Erin, Brittany was leading the group into the right direction. She loved these activities. Enjoying nature and water and the sun shinning bright. She could hear the kids arguing a bit and she could even hear her wife being a brat with Rachel sometimes. The blonde liked paddling alone but don't get it wrong though, she would have loved it to share a canoe with her lovely wife.

Thanks to Brittany's high pace with canoeing, the two families arrived at the hut of Sloop an hour and half later. They even had taken a break on their way which meant picnicking somewhere on the shore with sandwiches and lemonade.

Tired but satisfied they drove back home and relaxed there until the sun was down and the moon was up.

* * *

**Tuesday, week 5.**

Their room was a mess. Clothes were laying everywhere and their beds were unmade so their parents had commanded them to clean their room out. And so they did.

It was a nice moment to talk, Siera though and so did Rosie. And so they did, well try.

"So…, let's talk," Siera suggested after a while. The silent treatment that they had been giving each other the past two days was taking its toll on her and she knew it was taking its toll on Rosie too. They needed each other to complement and enhance.

"Well, were do we begin," Rosie pondered as she was folding up her t-shirts. She was actually hoping that Siera would take the lead in their conversation. Siera hummed, trying to figure out how to begin.

"I'm sorry that I have let you down a few times," the young Latina said and seemed nervous as she was wobbling a bit.

Rosie looked up at her friend and had a little compassion with her. It was rather infrequent that Siera would immediately admit her mistake and say sorry in the first sentence that she spoke. It was exceptional so Rosie decided to be straightforward with her apology too.

"I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of it, you didn't let me down S, you just got nicer and friendly with other people, Lizzy, and that bothers me, I guess I was a little jealous," Rosie admitted and Siera understood her. "I mean, I can tell you like Lizzy a lot," the blonde added with a small grin.

"I don't like, like her," Siera argued fast.

"I didn't say that," Rosie argued back and it was quiet for a few seconds.

"Anyway, I got jealous too," Siera admitted. "As I found out that you and Ealina had been talking."

"She just came to talk to me about you Siera, she wanted to know what the problem between us was so she could take advantage of that, I saw through her right away."

Siera listened at her and felt dumb for being so angry with her best friend for just talking with somebody else. They had both been jealous but only Rosie had the right to be angry, Siera thought.

"I'm sorry that I was angry with you for that and you had all the right to be angry with me," Siera said and went to sit next to Rosie on the bed. She looked anxiously at her, hoping that Rosie would forgive her.

Rosie laughed a little of Siera's apologies. She loved it when Siera was so soft and careful.

"I'm sorry too let's just forget this all and be best buddies again, okay?" Rosie suggested. "Cause I miss you," she pouted.

"Yeah, let's do that," Siera agreed with a happy smile on her face as she snuggled closer to Rosie and they laid there for a while, in silence and in peace. "I missed you too, a lot."

This Tuesday was quit a boring day for most of them. It was the day that Santana's arm bandage had been removed by the soft hands of some beautiful woman named Brittany Pierce-Lopez and the day that Quinn was watering the plants on the patio, again.

Rachel had been singing songs almost the whole daylong and Brittany had been unable to sit still while Santana had been a lazy cow all day.

Santana loved to hang, just do nothing and hang. So she hung on the bench outside on the patio, reading a little, listening to music on her Ipod and she perused some contracts that she still hadn't signed.

All the sudden Santana got a phone call from someone she definitely hadn't expected it from. She was a bit shocked and nervous to answer it. "With Santana Lopez," she stammered and could barely breath normally when she heard Becky's voice on the other side of the line.

"I called you to inform you that your house is still under control sandbags," Becky told her. It was hard to understand her as she lisped her words but after having to listen to her multiple times in her life, Santana sort of understood.

"Okay, thanks for watching the house and calling me for saying that it's all good there," Santana managed to say after processing the informative that the blonde small Becky had given her.

"No problem," Becky replied and with that she ended their conversation and hung up the phone. She didn't say 'bye', nothing.

Santana was a bit perplexed and looked at the phone like the thing was bullying her. It was the strangest phone call she had had in weeks.

Brittany stepped on the patio after playing with the kids in the garden and saw her confused and super cute wife hanging on the bench. She had heard the small talk that Santana had with somebody on the phone and got curious.

"Who was that on the phone, babe?" she asked her tanned wife and went to sit next to her on the bench outside. Then she put her legs on Santana's lap and stroked the Latina's hair lovingly. It distracted Santana.

"San?" Brittany asked her again and gave her a kiss on her cheek whereupon the tanned woman came back to life again. It happened to her sometimes, as soon as Brittany body was touching hers, she lost her concentration.

Santana turned a little to face her wife. "It was Becky, she told me that our house was under control or something."

Brittany giggled. "Really? That's funny, it's pretty nice of them though, to watch our house and everything."

Santana nodded. "Yeah I guess," she mumbled and crawled closer to her wife. She was not feeling like talking or gossiping, she just wanted to hold and love her wife. "I love you," she said and kissed Brittany in her warm neck. The blonde looked pleased but had to snicker a bit also. Santana had been very affectionate that day, more then she normally was and it sure was good for the blonde's giggling muscles.

Brittany rubbed her wife's small back and let her attack her neck and face with kisses. Apparently her wife needed to be loved and needed to feel warm, Brittany assumed, and she was very willing to give her that.

Santana put an arm around the blonde's waist and crept slowly up her wife's chest to were she was kneading her right breast. Brittany kissed her forehead softly while she tried to hold the moans that wanted to escape her mouth.

Inside, Rachel was in a conversation on the phone with one of her dads. And while she talked she walked around the house and did all kind of chores, cleaning up mostly and fitting on the kids for being too loud. She could always easily do several things at once.

But then she walked through the door to the patio and was met with Santana and Brittany making out on the bench, which made her totally forget she was talking to her dad on the phone and she dropped the thing on the ground. It startled the couple and they quickly jumped away from each other, hoping it was not one of the kids seeing them like this. It hadn't happened yet but they were practically asking for it, making out in public with the kids in the neighborhood.

Rachel swiftly put her hands for her eyes and turned around. "This is the millionth time that I walked in on you guys!" she cried while Santana and Brittany sighed of relief that it was Rachel that had caught them and not one of the kids.

Santana rolled her eyes. She didn't even feel ashamed anymore, that's how common it was to have Rachel walking in on them. When this would have happened in the time of high school, Santana would have probably gone all Lima highs on the brunette but now she was only slightly irritated and playfully. "Well, maybe you are just a dirty perv who 'accidently' finds us all the time, Berry," Santana said accusingly but it was meant as a joke that Rachel couldn't appreciate.

"Just please get room, please," Rachel begged them as she felt confident enough to turn around again and face the two lovebirds. Then Brittany got into action.

"We will," the blonde said simply then lifted her small and surprised Latina wife from the bench and lifted her, passed Rachel, to their bedroom. "Bye Rach, see you later!" Rachel shook her head in disapproval. These two are crazy, she thought.

* * *

**Wednesday, week 5.**

"When are you going to leave," Elizabeth asked Siera while they were sitting in their secret cave again like they had been doing a lot the past few days. It was mostly at times that everybody was doing something for himself or herself so Rosie would not notice so much.

"I suppose Saturday," Siera answered sadly and threw a small pebble through the waterfall. "When are you going to leave?"

Lizzy sighed. "Probably Sunday," she said with a pout and curled closer to Siera and her warm skin. "But I don't want both of us to leave, I don't want to miss you and I like you too much to not have contact with you."

Siera felt very down, she hadn't realized that she wouldn't see the blonde girl anymore after the vacation would be over. That would be terrible.

"Well we can keep in touch," Siera tried to be positive. "Our parents can drive us to each others houses and we can play and stuff."

Elizabeth lightened up and clapped in her hands of joy. "Yes! That's an amazing idea, Siera!" she cheered and hugged her friend briefly. But after her moment of joy she saw some obstacles in front of her. "But we have to promise each other to keep in touch, we have to stay honest to each other and work hard for our friendship, my papa always says that. How?"

Siera agreed completely with her but didn't know how to give her girl some assurance. Well she did have an idea but didn't really know if it was stupid or something. Other girls would probably laugh but Lizzy was different, she would love it.

"I might have an idea," Siera began. "You know when people get married, they wear a ring around their ring finger as a promise, and maybe we could do that."

Elizabeth was a little confused. "Get married?"

"No," Siera laughed nervously. "Maybe we could date each other and then give each other a promising necklace cause that's easier to buy."

Lizzy had to think about this for a second but then understood and smiled very brightly. "Are you asking me if I want to date you?" she asked the young Latina with great excitement.

Siera became a bit shy and nodded barely visible but good enough for Elizabeth to see.

"I would love to date you and wear a promising necklace but were can we buy these things," she pondered. Siera was way too happy to think about where they were going to buy the necklaces. She was dating Elizabeth! And she couldn't believe it as it was so surreal.

Coming back to her senses, Siera had a solution for their little problem. "Well, my mommy would probably know something, I am sure of that."

"Your blonde mommy, you mean?

"Yep exactly."

* * *

It was Wednesday so it was Brittany and Santana's turn to do cooking but because Santana was lazy and still having a hard time with her arm…, Brittany did the cooking all by herself that day. The meal that she was making was an easy recipe, one her mother had learned her when she was young and inexperienced. It was pasta with a special delicious sauce, as it had a secret ingredient in it, one that you would probably not think of. One that was very secret. In fact, the secret was the best part of the whole meal, the story behind the meal tasted well.

The blonde cooked with joy, like she always did. She loved to do it as it made her calm and it took her mind off things that she didn't want to think about. She didn't have to worry about anything but not to burn the food or let it get dirty. Thereby she was pretty good at it and liked to try out different things.

She also liked to put the radio on and sing along with the songs. Of course she liked the ones they sang at Glee club the most and she liked to dance with them too. It was lovely and it made her feel free. But of course it would have been more fun when her wife was around.

But this time she had a different Latina joining here in the kitchen and this one was a bit younger. The blonde could not even start to sing or dance as her daughter was suddenly standing in the doorway, leaning against it looking like she couldn't care about anything. But as soon as her mother saw her standing there, the girl went to walk towards her while loosing that carelessness and looking a bit uneasy.

"Hi, mommy," she said and sat at the kitchen island with her face down to her her fidgeting fingers.

Brittany turned around to look at her. "Hi kiddo, what's up?" she asked her daughter while cutting some onions.

Siera looked up at her and didn't know why she felt so tense to ask her mother what she wanted to ask her but she found the courage to do it. "I want to buy promise-necklaces for me and Lizzy," she stated. "But I need help, so I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me with this."

Brittany smiled brightly and could not stop smiling as the cuteness of the question was to overwhelming. "Yes of course sweetheart I'll come with you to a nice shop, it's very sweet of you to buy those for you and Elizabeth." This remembered the blonde so much of her and Santana when they were that age, Siera was truly a copy of her mami.

Siera gave her mommy a shy smile. She was obviously a bit embarrassed. "Thanks mommy and could you please not tell anybody, I don't want anyone to know," she asked her mother while mumbling a bit. Brittany understood her and nodded.

"Yes, I won't tell anyone, let's do pinky promise," the blonde suggested. Siera snickered and put her pinky in the air for her mother to shake.  
"So tell me, when do you want to go shopping?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is fine."

"Cool," Siera said with a big smile on her face and jumped of the chair. "See ya later mommy!" She ran out of the kitchen while passing Santana at the doorway without noticing her and saying anything to her. Brittany smirked in combination with a proud look.

Santana looked confused at her wife.

"What the hell happened in here?" she asked while she walked towards her wife and sat at the kitchen island, at the same place her daughter just sat. Brittany leaned over the island and gave her wife a kiss on the lips.

"That's a secret between me and my daughter," she said and turned around to work on diner again. Santana was dissatisfied and groaned.

"Babe, I cannot deal with that, you know that, I need to know," she wailed and Brittany laughed.

"I know but you better just leave it behind you cause I'm not going to say anything," Brittany snickered and gave her wife another small kiss. "It's really sweet, that's the only thing that I'll say."

Santana glared at her. "Knowing that doesn't help me Britt-Britt."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading it! Tell me what you think or what you suggest should happen the last days of their vacation.**

**Have a nice day!**


	16. Trouble before camping

_Sorry for those who have been waiting for an update! I have been really busy with school lately so I had barely any time to write._

_This is a very short chapter, not much happens and I'm not very proud of this one either. But either way, I hope you_

_enjoy it a little bit!_

* * *

**Chapter 16, Trouble before camping**

* * *

Thursday, week 5.

* * *

The last days of a human's vacation are always the most special as you begin to realize how nice everything is and you begin to appreciate everything you see, feel and do more then you did before. It's those last days that you finally have that 'ultimate holiday feeling' and you're not counting days anymore.

So what do you do when the last days of your vacation have begun? You enjoy them as much as you can. You do everything thing that you had planned on doing and you make your days feel like weeks.

The morning ritual of the family Lopez-Pierce and Berry-Fabray had begun again. There were boiled eggs, fresh baguette and pieces of bacon so it was definitely 'yummy'. And the smell was unbearable good.

"San, can you pass me the jam," Brittany asked her wife and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Santana searched the table for jam and after a few seconds found it standing right next to her coffee cup. Brittany giggled and gave her another kiss on the lips when the Latina gave her the jam with a slight feeling of embarrassment.

Quinn sighed. She didn't like it at all that their vacation was coming to an end. "Last days guys," she exhaled and took another bite of her croissant. "I'm going to miss this place."

Rachel gave her wife a sympathetic smile and rubbed the blonde's back when Brittany spoke up.

"No worries Quinn, tonight we're going to sleep in the woods so time shall pass very slowly," the blonde assured her.

Next to her, Santana flinched being reminded of the camping trip that they were going on tonight. Siera and Rosie dropped their cutlery in shock as they had totally forgotten about it.

Thereby, Siera realized that the time she would spend in a tent, she was not able to spend that with Elizabeth. It got her a bit angry.

"I don't want to go," she said stubbornly, stopped eating and got into bad-Siera mode.

"You're going with us, no discussion," Brittany told her sternly; she knew Siera could nag very well. Especially in the morning.

"Please mommy," Siera wailed and put up a pout to gain some sympathy.

"No," Brittany said simply and gave her daughter a serious glare. Siera huffed and gave up almost immediately. But instead of fighting she left the table and walked off the patio. Leaving everybody sitting at the table, perplexed.

"Siera, come back now," Santana called after her daughter but the young Latina had already ran out of sight.

The tiny girl ran to the front of their vacation cottage, to the fuzzy road, then off the road again, across the small bridge, through some pieces of the woods until she finally arrived at the waterfall. There she climbed into it and sat down on the hard surface with her knees up.

She didn't cry, she wasn't angry but she was disappointed and sad. Luckily, she had her Ipod in her back pocket and could release some of her emotion in singing along the songs like she always did to calm herself down.

She listened to all kinds of music but today she listened to emotional songs as she was in an emotional mood. Singing in the cave, gave a beautiful sound cause of the reverberation. She was completely in her element.

It was always when she sang that she was thinking of the peaceful past, when her mother would sing to her, to calm her down or to get her to sleep. Her mami was the real singer though; her mommy was more the dancer. They would always sing so soft and with so much love so that's what Siera did, she sang soft and lovingly.

"You sing beautifully." Some special person said. It startled Siera so badly that she hid her head against the wall and abruptly stopped singing.

"Au!" she groaned and rubbed her head to soften the pain. Those rocks hurt!

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Elizabeth said with a giggle and shifted towards the girl she liked so much. She sat down next to her and straightened the girl's black/brown curly locks. "You never told me you could sing so amazingly," the blonde stated sadly.

Siera shrugged. "It didn't cross my mind," she replied simply but then realized that it made Elizabeth feel sad, not knowing that special part of her. So Siera explained. "I never really tell anyone about myself, I'm sorry."

The young Latina was really feeling bad about not telling the blonde much about herself. It was not that she didn't trust Lizzy or something but it just wasn't in her system to talk too personal about herself. She had always that fear that people would take advantage of it.

Lizzy gave her a sympathetic smile and held Siera's small hand. "It's okay, I understand, you're not really an open person and I accept that about you. I'll wait patiently until I know you inside out," she told the Latina sweetly, which made Siera blush a bit and get a little shy.

They both sniggered of their own lovingness and crawled closer together.

"I do want to tell you things," Siera assured the blonde and patted her soft face. "I want you to know who I am and I want to know exactly who you are too." Elizabeth smiled shyly and put an arm around Siera's neck. Then she laid her head on the young Latina's shoulder.

"Me too," Lizzy mumbled into the crock of her friends tanned and warm neck.

Siera felt so warm at that moment. She couldn't feel more at ease; this was her place, her safe house. In the arms of Lizzy, she felt guaranteed.

"I sing when I'm sad or frustrated, it calms me down," Siera told the blonde after being silence for a while. Elizabeth looked up at her.

"Why did you feel sad when I came up here?" she asked curiously.

Siera sighed and looked at her fingers, who were fondling Lizzy's fingers. "I have to go on a camping trip with my family tonight but I want to spend that time with you," she told Lizzy sadly and the blonde felt sad too.

"Well, maybe you can stay at our place," Lizzy suggested, hoping that it would brighten the Latina and of course the blonde would love it too.

Siera shook her head. "No I can't, ma mommy said no discussions and It really seemed like she meant it."

"Oh," the blonde reacted disappointed. "Well I guess we have to use the time we have together very well then."

"Yes," Siera said with a sigh. "I'm very glad you're here you know, I'm glad I've got to meet you and become close with you."

"Yeah me too."

* * *

Two hours later.

Siera sneaked into the house, hoping not to be seen and get to her room getting caught. She had successfully passed her mommy who was lying on a sunbed at the edge of the swimming pool. But it was when she reached the kitchen that the dark eyes of her mami caught her in her act and she was not happy.

"Siera, where were you!? You have been away for two and a half hours!" Santana asked, well basically demanded her daughter to give some explanation. Siera wasn't feeling like talking to her frustrated mami so she passed her without giving her any sigh of recognition. She knew it would piss her mami off but at that moment she couldn't care less and tried to run off. Maybe she could make it to her room and then lock the door? Unfortunately, her mission failed badly.

Santana harshly grabbed the small girl's arm and pulled her back so she could look her right in the eyes. The older Latina was quiet intimidating so Siera flinched a bit but recovered fast. Her mami didn't scare her that much anymore, these days.

"Tell me where you were, right now," Santana commanded her sternly but Siera kept silence and only gave her mami an ignorant look and a raised eyebrow. Now she definitely had to send her to her room.

Of course, it got her mami even angrier but the older Latina had another punishment in her mind then sending her daughter to her room. Santana let loose of her daughter's arm for a second to grab a chair after she put it in the corner. "You go sit there until you feel ready to tell me where you were," she said and put her daughter on the chair after she walked away, feeling to heated to stay and keep an eye on her.

Siera sat on the chair in silence. There was no way she was going to tell her mami about her and Lizzy's secret place. She just had to come up with the right excuse. The only drawback for her was that her mami almost always saw through her lies as she recognized her features when she did. It was really a pain in the ass that she and her mami were so much a like on many fronts. The lying was one of the worst.

Then, in the corner of her eye, she saw her mommy walking in the kitchen and grabbing some juice out of the fridge. Only seconds later the blonde noticed her daughter sitting quietly in the corner. Brittany looked confused. She didn't know if she should say something or just ignore it and go ask her wife about it. The last option seemed the best and so she walked to the garden, where her wife was lying on the grass in the sun, reading a book.

"San, why is Siera sitting in the corner?" she asked the tanned beauty beneath her. Santana sat up a bit and removed her sunglasses to get a better sight of her stunning blonde. She was still frustrated though.

"She was being a brat and refused to tell me where she was the past two hours. And she just walked in the house like she didn't have a care in the world," Santana explained, irritation could be heard in the way she spoke and it made Brittany sigh.

"Well maybe your tone wasn't optimal either babe," she reasoned carefully. Santana pursed her lips. "You're not good humored today." Santana narrowed her eyes now too.

"Well maybe that has something to do with us all going on a rather filthy camping trip tonight," the Latina spat and put her sunglasses back on. Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Oh you're such a baby sometimes San, It's unbelievable, I should put you on the 'penalty' chair too," she said with slight irritation and slight amused feelings as her wife was being pretty cute with her scares for sleeping in the woods. Brittany went to lie beside her on grass.

"Well, I like to be unbelievable," Santana mumbled conceited and looked up at her wife lying next to her.

"Good, I like it too," Brittany giggled and gave the Latina a kiss on her nose. "But how are you going to get our daughter to speak the truth? She's obviously hiding something and she's not going to tell us exactly where she was. And she's very vulnerable these days; I think we have to let her be for a little bit. She probably goes to Lizzy every time she goes away alone."

Santana rolled on her back and stared at the sky. Her wife was right as always. "Well we can't let her go do whatever she wants, without saying anything to us and making us worry all the time," she coherent and Brittany nodded in agreement.

Brittany rolled on her back too and turned to her wife. "And that's why you're going to talk to our daughter, tell her that she had to ask us first if she could go away, she had to tell us how long she was going to be away and had to give us a little information on where she was going," Brittany said.

Santana agreed with this but had a better idea. "Well why don't you tell her, hone, you know exactly what to say," she said jokingly. Brittany smirked and kissed her wife on her sweet lips.

"Absolutely," the blonde whispered between kisses. "Not."

Brittany gave Santana one more kiss and stood up. "I was planning to take Siera to go shopping so could you please tell her already so we can go," she insisted teasingly. Santana laughed and stood up also.

She slapped her wife's ass and sauntered passed her, swaying her hips on the way to the kitchen where her daughter was sitting, being very obviously bored.

"Siera," the older Latina sang and went to sit at the kitchen table. She tried to keep the atmosphere light. "Come sit here, sweetheart, let's talk." Siera couldn't help to not roll her eyes and sigh as she did what she was told. She still hadn't come up with an excuse so she was a little nervous.

She sat on the chair opposite form her mami and waited patiently for the 'talk' to start.

Santana shifted a little and began with her first sentences. "Soo," she started. "Let's make a deal where only your mommy and I benefit from." Siera looked confused at her good spirited mami. No benefit for her? Siera thought. No good.

Santana spoke again. "Next time, you'll ask us if you're aloud to leave, if the answer is yes you will tell us how long you're going to be away and give us a few details about the destination, okay?"

Siera raised her right eyebrow but couldn't do anything else then to accept this and so she nodded. She was happy that she didn't have to tell where she had been the past few hours. She had expected her mami to force her to spill the location but luckily she hadn't.

"Okay, then that's it, you're free to go," Santana said and stood up. Siera kept quiet and looked at her mother leaving. Suddenly Santana turned around at the door. "Your mommy wants to go to a shop with you, you better go find her."

* * *

45 minutes later.

The mother and daughter pair moved through the big and only jeweler in neighborhood store, looking for the right necklaces. It wasn't very easy, as Siera was very picky but at the same time being very unclear also over what it was that she wanted.

No pink ones, no purple ones. No big sculptures hanging on the necklace and definitely no skulls. It had to be sweet like Elizabeth. It had to be honest like Elizabeth. It had to scream Elizabeth. It wasn't simple.

"What about this one?" Brittany tried again but Siera shook her head ones more.

"Nope, too shady," she said and began to get a little frustrated. No necklace seemed to be the right one. But she was not going to give up. She still sensed that the right one was nearby.

"When shall I give it to her?" Siera asked her mommy quietly and Brittany had to suppress a huge smile that was dying to show on her face. Her daughter was really the sweetest when it came to Elizabeth. This was a side of Siera, that Brittany had fallen in love with, with Santana.

"Give it to her when we leave," Brittany suggested. The young Latina thought about this for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," she said and moved on to the next showcase with too many necklaces showed. She sighed loudly but help was on it's way as the nice looking owner of the shop walked over to them and showed the mother and daughter pair something precious.

It shined, it was petit, it was soft and it was honest. Simply said, it was Elizabeth. The woman put the necklace over Siera's head and showed her the mirror. Siera studied it. The necklace had a little silver heart hanging on it and was beautiful. She knew this was the one. It felt right.

"Beautiful," Brittany beamed and looked amazed at her daughter. She realized that it looked very much like the necklaces she and her wife wore when they were teenagers. "And you have two pairs of these?" she asked the owner. The woman nodded.

"And we can also engrave something in it, like your names or date's," she said and Siera's bright smile got even brighter.

"Would you like that Siera?" Brittany asked her daughter happily although she already knew the answer. Siera nodded excitedly. "How much is this going to cost us?" Brittany asked the woman, feeling jolly and really not caring about the price.

"500 dollars each."

Brittany's eyes widened and so did Siera's. That was pretty expensive. Brittany and Santana had good jobs so money was not a problem. Dividing it over their children was the problem they sometimes had. It was a great luxury problem. They couldn't spend more on one child and less on the other as that was not right.

"But because the actually users in this case are under twelve years old, you'll get a forty percent discount. So that makes it 300 dollars each."

Brittany pursed her lips. It was a big discount but it was still a lot of money. But she really, really wanted to buy the necklaces for her daughter. So she decided. She was going to buy them.

"Deal," she said and Siera immediately cheered, jumping up and down.

"Thank you mommy," the young Latina shouted.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Brittany said and gave her daughter a kiss on her forehead after she gave the woman the money. "You're going to make Lizzy very happy."

Both very satisfied, especially Siera, they drove back home. Getting ready for their camping trip.

* * *

_Please review! And please tell me if you have ideas or suggestions or errors, it's all okay._

_have a nice day!_


	17. Last Camping Trip

_New chapter here! it took me a while to write..._

* * *

**Chapter 17, Last Camping Trip**

* * *

"Is everybody done packing already?!" Rachel shouted while she was standing on the patio, tapping her foot, as she was getting more and more impatient. Nobody reacted on her desperate cries, only her sweet wife Quinn tried to calm her down by running her hands through the brunette's scattered locks.

It was four in the afternoon and they would have to walk for an hour first before they would reach their destination. Then they would set up their tents and they would have to make a campfire so they could cook their food. It was like a small survival camp. So not everybody enjoyed it as much as the other.

Upstairs, Santana and Brittany were still searching for Tomas's favorite Lego doll that had gotten lost while they were packing. Tomas was sad and didn't want to leave without the doll also going with him on the camping trip.

"Okay To," Santana said when she crawled away under her son's bed. "I think I found it." She stood up, holding the Lego doll behind her back. Tomas smiled brightly and jumped of excitement to see the doll again. But his mami needed to make some things clear first.

"You have to be more careful with your stuff next time, honey, understood?" she asked him with a serious tone as she was determined she was never going to search for a stupid doll for two hours long anymore. And that would only never ever happen again if her son wouldn't lose it again.

"Yes, mami," he said dutiful and his eye literally shined when his mami brought out his Lego doll from behind her back and gave it to him. "Thank you," he added. Santana's heart melted of her s and she hugged her son lightly.

"Come let's free your aunty Rachel from her exhaustive impatience," the Latina said and together they went downstairs were Rosie was fighting her mom, Quinn, again.

"Rosie, no, the Gameboy stays home," Quinn said sternly as she put the precious thing in the cabinet, on the top shelf so the kids couldn't reach it. It only fed Rosie's tantrum big time. The younger blonde began screaming and stamped her foot while she was trying to get to the top shelf. Unfortunately her mom was standing in the way and was not planning on letting her daughter get her way.

"Mom, let me have my Gameboy, I will be good please!" The sounds of Rosie's cries were desperate and out of control. So Rachel grabbed her daughter by her arm and pulled her away of the cabinet and her freaked out wife. It wasn't easy as Rosie was stabbing her and trying hard to get lose of her mother's grab. But Rachel was strong and was able to put her daughter on a chair in the corner on the patio.

"Rosie, calm down," she told the small blonde softly as she squatted in front of her daughter, still holding her arms to keep her still. Tears flowed over the girls face and her body was shaking of her anger. "We'll be back tomorrow so then you can play with your Gameboy again."

Although the news her brunette mother told her was bad, Rosie calmed down pretty fast. She realized that there was no point in getting all upset, as both of her mothers had been very clear.

"Now, you'll sit her and think about your behavior until I come and get you, understood?" Rosie nodded quietly and so Rachel walked off, disappearing inside the house, were the rest of the group was.

"Has she calmed down a bit?" Brittany asked Rachel a bit worried.

"Yeah, I guess she's just a bit tired and all. I've actually used your technique with the chair," the brunette told her blonde friend proudly and Brittany grinned. The chair thing really did work.

* * *

20 minutes later they were all on the road, walking with their heavy bag packs on their back and hoping to reach their destination soon. Sadie ran around them, full of energy. She probably was the most excited of them all. Although nobody complained, sometimes though, you could hear some sights or small muffled irritated comments.

Forty-five minutes later, they arrived and were all happy that they had actually broken their record of fifty-five minutes.

Their own secret private camping site was a small piece of wood where no trees or bushes were standing. It was perfect with a river nearby and enough plants with things like blueberries and strawberries. Thereby the place was very beautiful, breath taking.

"Okay guys, let's set up our tents!" Brittany cheered happily but next to her, Santana groaned. The Latina was not a fan of setting up a tent and that had something to do with the fact that she wasn't good at it. She and Britt would share a tent together with Tomas, as he was scared, sleeping without his mothers in a tent in the woods. So their tent was pretty big. "Come babe, let's see if we can set up our tent without giving you any bruises this year," Brittany joked after her wife stuck out her tong and faked being angry.

As the couple was trying to set up the tent, an activity that went quite well this year, they could hear Siera and Rosie struggle badly with their tent.

"Siera! Keep the rope tighter muff!" Rosie spat as the whole tent collapsed again.

"Shut up, I'm doing my best but this stupid thing doesn't help at all!" Siera barked angrily and kicked the pole in rage.

Brittany exhaled and stopped with what she was doing. "Siera, behave yourself," she said firmly while pointing her finger accusingly at her daughter. Siera grunted. It wasn't her fault that the tent wasn't cooperating, she thought.

Next to blonde, Santana hit her own dumb instead of the nail and it was the last drop to flood her bucket of patience. "Argg stupid thing!" the older Latina yelled and slammed the hammer on the ground as she grabbed her hurting thumb and furiously rubbed it.

"San," Brittany warned her wife but Santana was not accountable and too busy with her own frustrations. Brittany rolled her eyes and decided to ignore it. Her daughter and her wife were definitely no camping fans.

* * *

After all the tents had been set up, the two families gathered around the campfire to stare at the hamburgers being cooked by Brittany and Quinn. This was after they had been searching for wood logs for a while and after they hewed them. It was a nice activity for Santana and her mini-me to lose some of their tent frustrations.

It was quiet in the woods, very quiet. Too quiet for Santana, as it was getting darker and her visibility was getting blurrier. She knitted her eyebrows and once in a while, she abruptly turned around to see if there was some scary animal behind with the intention to slay her.

Brittany smirked of the cuteness and grasped her wife's hand. "No worries, hone, I'll protect you," she whispered while she squeezed her soft hand. Santana looked at her as a scared child, depending on its mother. "Can I get a kiss?" Brittany pleaded with big eyes.

Santana nodded sheepishly and kissed her wife on her sweet lips with a smack on the end. So loud, it made Siera feel embarrassed of them. Santana and Brittany giggled of their annoyed daughter.

"Okay who wants one of the first hamburgers?" Quinn asked the group happily as the hamburgers looked very delicious. All the kids raised their hands and were eager to get a hamburger. Regrettably, there were five inquiring children but only three hamburgers to feed them. Rachel had a good solution for that.

"Let's go from young to old, so Tomas get's one first, then Megan and then Erin, the rest get's their hamburgers in the following rounds." All of them agreed with the plan except for Rosie and Siera of course. But there was no point in contesting it, as there was no better solution then that and the burgers would get cold if they would continue to discuss it.

They sat in silence for a while whilst listening to their three youngest group members feasting of their burgers.

Siera sighed. "I'm bored," she said crankily and blew a fly away from her hand that had been tickling her all evening.

"Well, let's play a game while we wait for our burgers," her mommy suggested with a happy face that let to Siera not agreeing with it. Santana scrunched her noise.

Suddenly Rachel jumped up. "Quinn, Quinn! Those ants keep creeping up on me!"

They all laughed of her but Santana froze and looked at the ground in front of her. Luckily those ants only found Berry interesting.

"Babe, calm down," Quinn said softly to her wife and grabbed her hand. "Come sit on my lap." Without waiting for an answer she pulled her startled wife down and let her sit on her lap. Rachel was satisfied with this. Now, those ants wouldn't bug anymore.

"Next round of hamburgers!" Brittany cheered and drew the burgers off the spit. "One for Rosie, one for my lovely daughter and one for my dear friend, Rachel," she said as she gave them their burgers.

Santana crumbled. "I want one too," she wined as a hungry baby but it was more of a desperate plea for her wife to cuddle her. Brittany knew this and looked lovingly at her wife after she put her arm around the Latina's waist. Santana looked seemingly pleased and put her head on the blonde's shoulder, adding a kiss on her jawbone.

The couple was feeling pretty happy and comfortable while their eldest daughter was getting more and more fed up with the situation. Siera's hamburger was a bit on the cold side and her relationship with Rosie was unstable at the moment. She didn't want to be in the middle of nowhere, when she could be with her Lizzy. She hated it. And although she tried hard to be nice and to be moderate, she just couldn't keep it inside anymore. She was upset and like always; her grief turned into anger.

"Mommy, can I leave?" she asked her blonde mother. It seemed like the right moment to ask her mothers as they were very good tempered.

Brittany looked away from her wife to look at their daughter. "Well, where were you planning to go sweetheart?" she questioned her sweetly.

Siera shrugged. "Just a few feet away," she mumbled. It was not a convincing explanation. Next to her, Rosie looked confused. And right before Brittany wanted to tell her daughter that that plan was not going to happen, Rosie questioned her friend harshly.

"What are you planning to do a few feet away, Si? There's nothing here but trees and shrubs and dirty animals." Siera turned to her friend and got a bit angry. She didn't like this, those interrogations.

"Does it matter?" Siera spat and it got Rosie mad now too.

"Yes! Cause it doesn't make any sense!" Rosie yelled and bumped her friend in her arm to make sure she would pay attention to what she was saying. Siera frowned heavily and threw her plastic plate in the fire.

"Idiotas estúpidos coño, todos complicar (Stupid cunt idiots, all difficult)," Siera mumbled under her breathe and stood up to walk to her tent. Santana, being the only one who understood what the young Latina was saying in Spanish, stood up also and grabbed her daughter's arm.

"We do not talk that way Siera Lopez!" Santana said firmly. "Go sit in your tent until I come and talk to you about it, go!" Santana, not so gently, shoved her daughter towards her tent and after the girl sat in her tent, Santana walked back to the group again.

"It's on and off with her these past days," Brittany sighed as her wife sat down beside her. Santana didn't answer, as she was still angry. "I guess she's struggling a lot," the blonde added.

Santana shifted. "She's got a lot to learn," the Latina said. "And I'm afraid that I'm designated person to teach her." Brittany rubbed her wife's back with affection and looked at her with sympathy.

"I think so too San."

* * *

It was bedtime for little Tomas and so Brittany leaded him to her and her wife's tent were their son would sleep with them. They had the biggest tent with two bedrooms and a common area were all the bags lay and were Sadie would sleep.

Brittany helped Tomas brush his teeth and put his pajamas on. He was a sweet kid and always participated happily in his evening schedule. After having followed every step, his mommy or his mami would read him a story. This night, it would be his mommy as his mami had been appointed to guard Siera and Rosie's tent.

"What do you want to read tonight, To?" Brittany asked her son, using his nickname. They had brought three different children's books with them for the trip. All books had lots of pictures in them and were mostly about little monsters coming to destroy the earth but unfortunately for them, they were as big as a pinecone. Tomas loved the stories as it always made him laugh.

"That one," he said and pointed to a book named; "I'll eat you." Brittany smiled. Of course he wanted that book; it was his favorite. Always when Tomas was feeling a little ill at ease, he chose his favorite book to ease himself.

"Good choice," Brittany complimented him and settled both herself and her son on the air mattress after she opened the book. Tomas his face brightened immediately.

After having gone through the first four pages, they were disturbed by Tomas's other mother, his mami. Santana stood, looking lovingly, in the doorway. Distracted by the beautiful sight of her wife and son reading a bedtime story together. Once Brittany and Tomas noticed her presence, Santana knew why she was disturbing them again.

"Can Rosie go talk with Siera in their tent?" Santana asked Brittany. Brittany frowned.

"Babe, try to make that decision on your own, you are her mother too," the blonde said rather harshly but with good intentions. Her wife was a little too insecure sometimes to make those kinds of decisions regarding the kids. Santana was afraid of failure and she didn't want to take any risks when it came to her fragile daughter.

Santana eyes changed into puppy dog eyes and pleaded, without having to say anything, for help from her wife. Brittany exhaled.

"Okay, let her do that, we'll talk with Siera later tonight."

Santana seemed relieved. She thanked her wife with a thankful look on her face and disappeared so Tomas and Brittany could read on.

The older Latina walked towards Rosie, passing Rachel and Quinn still sitting around the campfire with Megan and Erin, and once arrived, looked the girl straight in the eyes.

"It's okay, but don't I don't want to hear you guys curse or fight each other, okay?"

Rosie looked satisfied and nodded. She was even quit amazed that she was allowed to go talk to her misbehaving friend. So she immediately ran off to her tent and opened it with the long and creaking zipper. She went in.

It was dark in the tent but she could see Siera's figure lying on her air mattress. Rosie decided not to prevaricate but to be direct in what she wanted. She knew what she wanted.

"Can I lay next to you, Siera?" Rosie asked the young Latina carefully although she was already slowly moving towards her friend, bending towards the ground.

Siera didn't answer but Rosie could see her nod. Of course Siera would want to have Rosie to lay beside her, she always enjoyed that. And Rosie enjoyed it too.

Rosie lay close to Siera and snuggled up to her. Siera didn't move. Then the blonde kissed her on her cheek and very close to the corner of the Latina's mouth. Siera retreated a little and turned her head to face her friend. She could barely see her though, in the dark.

"You know you can't do that anymore," the brunette mumbled softly. "I'm with Lizzy now."

Rosie snorted. "Oh yeah? Well, where is she then?" she teased with a joking tone; her intentions were not to incitement her friend. She fondled Siera's stomach with her flat hand and kept kissing the Latina's hair and face, hoping to seduce her to return the love.

"I'm not going to cheat on her, I like her too much," Siera reasoned and pulled away a little more. Rosie sighed in disappointment. "Thereby you and I ended two months ago." Siera had now fully untangled herself from her best friend. "I'm sorry Ro."

Rosie looked sad but didn't dwell on the harsh reality and Siera's honesty. "No, you're right," the blonde said and sat up. "I guess I just miss your warm body."

Siera felt bad for her and sat a little closer again. Rosie had been her best friend. The friend with who she had explored a lot that year, the one with whom she had a secret dating relationship, not a serious one like adults but like children. But because Peyton, one of the though girls of their soccer team, got some air of it, they ended their relationship and decided to be friends as much as possible.

This vacation, Rosie had been very gentle to accept Siera's love towards Lizzy but she couldn't always control herself to not be unkind and jealous with Siera and Elizabeth. This, Siera completely understood but sometimes it got her frustrated too. The whole situation with herself hooking up with a girl again, made her nervous and insecure. Her family and best friend had to pay the price for that, regrettably.

"I'm sorry," Siera apologized and gave Rosie a sympathetic smile. "I do still like you though." Rosie smiled shyly and looked away. "I guess we have to find you a girl too then." They both smirked and Rosie blushed.

"Maybe Ealina," Siera suggested as a joke.

"No," Rosie giggled and hit her friend's arm. "Definitely not." Siera grinned.

* * *

Brittany and Quinn had just put Megan and Erin in bed and emerged back to the campfire again where Santana and Rachel had been sitting in silence the whole time.

"Don't you two speak to one another anymore?" Quinn asked them a bit amazed but she had to laugh about the situation also. It was pretty funny to see how Santana and her wife communicated together.

"Well, if Santana wouldn't be so curt all the time we could've have had nice conversations," Rachel reasoned a bit irritated. Santana rolled her eyes and crossed her arms while Brittany walked towards her.

"Ahh, I think my sweet adorable Sanny is a little tired," Brittany cooed as she sat down next to her wife and put an arm around her waist. Santana was a little reticent at first but she just could never ignore her wife's sweet touch and surrendered immediately. Brittany kissed her on her cheek and stroked her hair. "Have you already talked with Siera, babe?" Santana shook her head.

"No, Rach and I heard Siera and Rosie laughing in their tent so I decided not to go. I'll have a serious talk with her tomorrow morning. I did tell them to get ready for bed and everything," the Latina mumbled. Brittany was proud of her and snuggled up to her more closely.

"I love you," she whispered in her wife's ear, making Santana shiver of arousal. Santana turned around. Then she kissed her blonde beauty slowly and tenderly on her sweet lips.

"I love you too, sexy," she said with chuckle but a very attractive one.

"Hey hey!" Rachel interrupted their sweet moment, snapping her fingers while being quite intimidating with her big eyes. "Could you please keep the PDA down a bit," she asked them frustrated. Santana as well as Brittany rolled her eyes and they weren't planning on keeping it down at all. And so they snuggled on.

Quinn smirked and kissed her wife on her cheek. "Calm down babe, we must be glad that they're not doing what they did last year."

_Four years ago._

"Quinn, Quinn!" Rachel barked in the middle of the night. The brunette sounded scared just like all the other nights they slept in the woods. Quinn could barely open her eyes so with one eye open, she tried to tell her wife to keep it down and go back to sleep. But Rachel Berry was frightened as she was hearing voices; strange gasping voices coming from the lake.

"_Go back to sleep, sweetheart," Quinn mumbled again but Rachel was now sitting up in bed. Anxiously looking around. _

_It hadn't been the first time that Rachel heard sounds in the middle of the night when they would go camping again. She had always been afraid that a big bear or a wolf would attack them. But this time it didn't sound like a scary animal. It sounded like people, human voices._

"It's like someone is being murdered Quinn," Rachel worried and got more and more nervous by the second. Hearing the voices also, Quinn sat up too and tried to listen to the sounds more closely. "What is it?" Rachel asked her quietly but Quinn couldn't give her a reassuring answer.

"I don't know but I'm gonna take a look, where is the flashlight?" Quinn wondered while she searched the tent for their flashlight. She was being quite brave and although she was pretty scared, she didn't admit it.

Once she found their little flashlight, which barely produced any light, she opened the zipper of their tent very slowly and took a look outside. The voices were getting louder and louder so Quinn quickly pulled her shoes on and hurried outside.

_Rachel first doubted but then soon followed her wife outside. Together they snakingly walked towards the dark lake._

"What if they are murderers Quinn," she whispered loudly while she was hugging herself to stay warm. "I don't think this is a good idea." Quinn didn't react on her wife and kept sneaking up to the lake. And so did Rachel, behind Quinn.

_As they were getting closer, they saw two figures standing close to one another in the lake, up to their knees in the water. Especially Quinn was getting more and more skeptically. The two figures seemed to push into each other and strangely enough, it was kind of erotic. Quinn was really hoping that she was wrong about what they were doing but it was getting more and more obvious as she got closer. _

"_Isn't that Santana?" Rachel wondered behind her and felt more at each now she knew that Santana and Brittany were probably swimming in the lake. But the brunette didn't have such a great night vision as her wife had. So she was not aware of what the couple was really doing._

"Yep," Quinn said as she shone her flashlight on the naked and aroused Latina. "Definitely Santana."

"Hey you guys what are you doing in the lake in the middle of the night!?" Rachel shouted towards them and got an irritated nudge from her wife for calling out. Santana and Brittany were seemingly startled and stopped what they doing, instantly.

"_Rach, They are having sex!" Quinn spat to her wife and the brunette's eyes widened in shock. It made her feel a bit ashamed for shouting but definitely not as ashamed as the couple in the lake was. Brittany and Santana could hit themselves for being so loud. _

_The couple ran to the shore and hastily put their pajama's back on. While their two best friends stood still, staring at them and too shocked to move._

"The show is over girlfriends!" Santana shouted towards them after she had dressed herself. The Latina wasn't angry with them, as she was pretty proud of her sex life and had been caught by Quinn multiple times. She grabbed her wife's hand and leaded her to the other couple. There, the four barely spoke and said their goodnights ones more before they went back to their tents. They never spoke about it. It was like it hadn't happened.

"Too bad, you guys caught us so early, Santana was almost reaching her second height," Brittany told them without shame.

Santana flushed and hit her head. "Britt! Please," she begged her wife who kissed her on her cheek. Brittany got the point and didn't say anything more that would make her wife cringe.

Quinn sighed of happiness.

"I'm happy to have you guys, even though you are crazy," she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, we share so many great memories together," Brittany added while she thought back of some highlights in their lives.

Quinn croaked. "Do you remember when the kids had found some paint buckets in the basement and smeared it all over the tree house?" she laughed thinking back of it. "You were so angry San." Santana grinned. Yes, Santana was really angry. Certainly because the paint had cost her a lot and it had been a hell to find the right color.

"I really could hit them at that point," the Latina admitted. "But I could never really hit my sweet babies."

Brittany looked lovingly at her. "No, you're too sweet."

"Well not always," Rachel stated but not with the intention to be irritating. Santana had never been really sweet when it came to Rachel. Santana had never been really sweet when it came to anybody but Brittany and her children.

"I blame snixx," Santana stated simply, ending it with a yawn. They all laughed.

Brittany grasped her wife's hand and stroked it with her dumb. "Come babe, let's go to bed." Santana nodded tiredly.

"Yes, we'll go to bed too," Quinn said as Rachel yawned also.

They put out the fire and cleaned up a bit after they parted ways.

"Oh and if you hear any strange noises Rachel, It's probably me and my wife having amazing sex," Santana told her two best friends as they all walked towards their tent. It was Brittany this time who nudged her wife in her arm and scolded. Then she slapped her wife on her fine ass and tickled her tights.

"You little sex maniac."

* * *

The next morning.

"Okay everybody, wake up! Wake up!" Rachel shouted early in the morning, annoying everyone who was still full in dreamland the time before the brunette began to shout.

"I'm gonna murder that stupid hobbit," Santana cursed as she hurried herself out of her tent. But she got no further than grabbing the zipper as Brittany pulled her back and calmed her down. "Britt! She's so annoying!" Brittany smiled of Santana's frustrated face.

"I know, but we will not go crazy, babe," Brittany said softly but sternly also, to make herself clear. "And you knew this would happen San, this is typically Rachel," she added.

Santana sighed. Of course her wife was right.

"Well, I'm up know, shall we go get ourselves ready then?" Santana suggested and her wife agreed gladly. It was often her wife would get up so easily. "I want to talk with Siera before breakfast."

"I don't think that's a good idea hone, you both are not on your bests in mornings, especially not before breakfast," Brittany reasoned and Santana understood her immediately. Her wife was right again.

"Well, then I see no reason to get out so early, let's snuggle a bit," Santana suggested with a seductive smile. And of course, her wife couldn't say no to that.

A few feet away. Rosie and Siera's complaints could be heard also. Rachel now stood in the middle of their tent, telling them to get out of bed. But the two kids were lazy creatures.

"Mom, please leave us alone!" Rosie complained. And while sighing and groaning they searched for their clothes. It was a mess in their tent already.

"Just hurry a bit cause the supermarket closes at one o'clock in the afternoon so we have to get going," Rachel stated and exited their tent.

They had totally forgotten it. They had forgotten that they had to go to the supermarket to buy some things for the barbeque that they were going to have with the other two families that night. Quinn had jumped up in the middle of the night, realizing it.

* * *

A half hour later, they were finally eating their breakfast. It was simple, just buns with peanut butter. But it was delicious.

After packing up, they mustered themselves and began their walk home. Santana took her chance and called for her daughter to walk together so they could talk for a bit.

"Come honey, hiking is our favorite activity so let's make the best of it by doing our other favorite activity, talking," Santana said sarcastically and put an arm around her daughter, who giggled of her mother's true words.

They were quiet for a while until Santana slowly let go of her daughter and though of the right way to start their conversation.

"So, I'm going to be direct," the older Latina started, using her soft voice. "I just wanted to say that if anything is bothering you or you feel angry about something, I rather have you talk to me or mom about it then you constantly lashing out." Santana looked at her daughter but the smaller Latina didn't say anything. Siera kept quiet and stared at her walking feet.

Santana put her hands in her pocket and looked at the sky. She continued. "You are a lot like me, sweetheart, but you're wiser already," she said. "But thrust your heart, listen to it and it will save you a lot of difficulties."

Siera looked at her mami, not really knowing what she was saying. What the meaning behind her words was.

"What are you trying to say mami?" Siera asked her mother innocently.

Santana sighed. "I don't know, honey," she answered honestly, looking at her daughter's sweet eyes. "I guess I'm just a little worried about you."

And so they both stared at their walking feet, with their hands in their pockets and their minds thinking on high speed. Not knowing what to say at all, they ended their conversation. Well, they just didn't say anything anymore.

After walking for an hour and Brittany being fully in her element with Mother Nature. They arrived at their vacation cottage and Quinn and Brittany immediately went to the supermarket. They were just in time.

* * *

That night at the barbeque.

"Santana please be nice to her," Brittany pleaded as Santana hadn't been kind with Roslyn Stout at all. Not once in the past two weeks.

"Well, if she stops being so overly kind with you Britt, I might consider being a little friendlier too," the Latina reasoned.

Brittany sighed of her wife's childish ways. And so she didn't agree with the requirements that her wife proposed to be nicer with Roslyn.

"Do it for me then babe," the blonde tried and so Santana considered this. Brittany kissed her wife's hand, which made the Latina decide almost immediately.

"Okay, I'll try," the Latina groaned but couldn't hide the bright smile on her face as she and her wife approached the group, hand in hand.

"Ah the two lovebirds have finally arrived!" Barry joked and greeted the couple; just like everybody else did after him.

Santana mostly didn't like such group things but with Barry and Juan it was a lot of fun. They accepted everybody as the way they were. They showed a lot of respect and it was enough for Santana to feel at ease. She still couldn't stand Roslyn though, that would never change.

"So how was your camping trip, I guess you aren't a camping person, right Santana?" Roslyn asked the Latina. You couldn't see it but Santana was sure the woman was grinning.

Santana glared at her and scoffed something in Spanish, which earned her a glare from her wife next to her.

"No I'm not really a camping person, Roslyn, but it was nice actually," Santana told her with acted confidence. Roslyn raised her eyebrow.

"Well what exactly did you guys do in the middle of the woods?" she asked, mostly directed towards Santana. But Brittany answered her question.

"Not much, just exploring the area a bit and enjoying nature and its sounds and uncertainties," she told her with pleasure.

"That sounds nice," Cecar responded and took a sip of his wine. "We should do it also sometime, sweetheart," he suggested to his wife who didn't like her husband's plan at all. "I'm a driven adventurer!" he added with a laugh. His wife nudged him playfully in his arm.

"A luxury sloth you mean!" she joked with her seductive and fake smile. Everybody laughed but only Santana smirked slightly.

* * *

The kids played in the woods for several hours. They played hide-and-seek, tag and soccer the whole afternoon. So they had to generate some energy by lying down in the sun and just chatting a bit.

"Do you get into a lot of trouble at school, Siera?" Ealina asked the other Latina curiously.

"Yeah, I guess I don't listen to the teachers very much and they say I'm a bully," Siera answered with a frown on her face and looked at Lizzy. She wanted to see how the blonde reacted on her confession that's she was not really a sweetheart at school.

The young Latina felt a bit ashamed and insecure all the sudden. Normally she would shout from the rooftops that she was tough and nobody could control her. But with Lizzy she just didn't like the fact that she was called a bully. It felt like she was disappointing the blonde. Like she didn't deserve Lizzy's love when she was such a brat at the same time.

But Elizabeth didn't seem to care too much. Siera saw a little displeasure though.

"But I'm gonna try to be nicer next year," Siera added quickly and then immediately widened her eyes as she was a bit shocked of her own future plan. It was not really herself to be soft.

Ealina looked confused. "Sissy, Why would you?" she questioned.

"Because I want to," Siera said while looking at Elizabeth who gave her a sympathetic smile. Ealina rolled her eyes. She knew Siera and Lizzy had a thing but it was just too sweet to watch.

"Well, I'm gonna go grab something to eat, you guys come with me?" the other Latina responded indifferently and stood up. Wiping some sand off her pants. The other nodded and stood up also. Together they walked to their parents, who in the mean time had set up the barbeque.

At the end of the night, everybody was broken and had swollen vocal cords of laughing so hard. They cleaned everything they made dirty and grabbed their stuff after they head home.

But before they left, Siera took Elizabeth aside to tell her something important.

"Meet me tomorrow at eleven o'clock in the morning at our secret place, okay?" she asked the lovely blonde girl.

Lizzy nodded happily but didn't understand why.

"That would be nice, but why S?" she asked the Latina.

"It's a surprise," Siera simply responded and looked around before she kissed the blonde girl on her soft and sweet lips. They both got flustered and smiled sheepishly. It was a beautiful calm moment as they stared into each others eye without feeling too awkward.

Unfortunately, they heard their parents calling for them to come.

"Good night," Lizzy said sweetly while blushing.

"Good night," Siera said while blushing also.

And so they both went in another direction. Feeling like their lives couldn't get any better. As long as they had each other.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :)_

_Please review!_

_Have a nice day_


	18. Saying Goodbye

_New chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee._

* * *

**Chapter 18, saying goodbye.**

* * *

Saturday, week 5.

"Close your eyes."

Elizabeth held both her hands over her eyes and smiled widely.

Siera rummaged through the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out two necklaces.

"Turn around," she said softly, almost whispering. And so Lizzy turned around, feeling a bit insecure, as she had to fully thrust her best friend.

Siera slowly put one of the necklaces around the blonde's neck and then attached the ends to each other. She was very satisfied with the sight. The necklace looked beautiful on the girl she loved so much. She couldn't see Lizzy's face but she could feel that she was feeling very excited too.

"Turn around again and give me one of your hands."

Lizzy nodded, turned around and gave her right hand to Siera. She still had her eyes closed.

The Latina first kissed the given hand sweetly and then put her own necklaces in Elizabeth's hand. The blonde smiled even brighter, understanding what was going on.

"Open your eyes." Lizzy opened her eyes slowly as she needed to adjust to the light. Then she immediately looked down to the necklace that Siera had put around her neck. It was beautiful. It was petit, it was soft and it was honest. The little silver heart screamed their relationship.

"Siera, it is beautiful," Elizabeth beamed and hugged Siera tightly. Of course, Siera gladly hugged her back.

"I just want you to know that I love you, I always will and to remember you of it, you'll have the necklace. My name is engraved in it too, see?"

Lizzy looked closer at the heart and couldn't feel happier with it. She nodded at Siera to let her know that she saw it.

"I love you too, very much," Lizzy said happily and in combination with nerves. This was all new to her; having someone else then her fathers loving her so much. Siera came a step closer and stroked the blonde's hair.

"Could you please put my necklace on?" she asked tenderly and Elizabeth nodded. Siera turned around and placed her hair aside. Lizzy put the necklace over the Latina's head and then attached the ends of it. Siera turned around again and looked at it. She was even a bit emotional of it.

"It looks beautiful on you, S," Lizzy beamed and caressed the Latina's cheek. "I feel so happy that I have you," she said and kissed Siera on her lips. They both blushed heavily.

"Me too," Siera managed to say as she hugged her girl once more and never wanted to let go.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?!" Santana pondered angrily. "This is getting out of hand Britt, she's just walking away whenever she likes, it's wrong!"

Brittany didn't seem to be that worried. She knew what her daughter was doing and she was not planning on breaking her promise. She was never, ever going to tell anybody the secret that her and her daughter had. Except for when Siera gave her approval to.

Of course, Santana would eventually question how Siera got the necklace and why. But, Brittany was going to be so vague as possible and that was not an easy task with a wife like Santana.

"It's okay San, she told me where she would go and that she would make it short."

Santana was just a little content with that. She didn't like it at all that obviously things were being kept hidden from her. She didn't complain though. It was good for her daughter and wife's relationship to have a thing that they share together. So Santana tried to accept it as much as possible.

"Alright," she sighed. "But if she's not back in an half hour, I will go and find her." Brittany smiled pleased and rubbed her wife's back.

"That's okay," she said softly.

The past three hours they had cleaned the whole house together. From vacuuming all the rooms to washing the windows to dusting all the lampshades. Teamwork was essential.

"_Santana! You are missing a spot!" _

"_Shut up hobbit! Mind your own cleaning toilets business!"_

"_But you're not doing it right!"_

"There is no wrong or right when it comes to vacuuming Rachel! And please stop singing!"

Teamwork was exactly what was missing most of the time but it was a nice time to talk about some stuff.

"Elizabeth really seems to get the best out of Siera," Quinn stated while she was cleaning the sinks in one of the bathrooms while Brittany was cleaning the shower next to her.

Everybody had notices Siera being all different around Lizzy. She was more calm and not being so grouchy when around other people. Siera was always so busy with being tough and hiding her insecurities. But with Elizabeth that disappeared.

Brittany agreed but expressed her concern, "Yes, she is. I'm just a little afraid how Siera will react when we are home again and she's not going to see Lizzy much."

They lived a hundred miles apart so it wouldn't be that easy for them to see each other.

Quinn understood her friends concern completely. She had known Santana long enough to know that her mini version would be difficult to handle when missing someone. The missing mostly turned into anger and the anger turned into other crazy stuff.

"She thrusts Lizzy, she feels at ease with her. No need to prove herself or to be hard," Brittany said.

"Just like Santana has with you," Quinn stated and Brittany nodded. Yep, just like her sweet and feisty Santana, Brittany thought. Santana was probably the only one who could fully understand Siera's feelings.

"Yeah but we'll see," Brittany mumbled a bit as she was done talking about it. "The most important thing is that Siera talks with us and learns how to deal with feelings," she said. Quinn agreed and noticed that Brittany didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Yes, indeed," she said and they stopped talking from that point.

In the mean time, the kids had washed the cars with hot water and subs. But the most fun attribute was no doubt the hose. The kids washing the cars always ended into a water fight. They had a lot of fun.

Afterwards, all five of them lay in the sun on the grass, drying up and making jokes of the clouds. When dried, Siera said bye and went off without telling where she was going. Rosie had her suspicions so she didn't ask. Her friendship with Siera was fragile but strong and Rosie wanted to keep it that way.

"Where are you going Siera, mami is going to be very mad with you," Erin asked her sister worried.

Siera turned around and looked at her sister. "It's okay Erin, I'll be back soon."

She left into the woods. Leaving the other kids with each other who weren't down for too long.

"Let's play hide and seek!" Tomas suggested with a big smile. The others smiled too.

"Good plan Tomas!" Rosie cheered.

* * *

Half an hour later, just when Santana decided to go and search for her daughter, Siera walked in with red eyes and her face down.

"Oh there you are again," Santana said dryly and frustrated. Siera glared at her mother. Seeing the small Latina's face up, it was obvious that she had been crying.

Brittany noticed it and nudged her wife harshly. Then she looked angrily at her for being so insensitive.

"Sorry," Santana muttered, understanding that their daughter needed their love right now, not sarcastic remarks from her mami.

Siera just stood there quietly. Brittany walked to her, went on her knees and let her daughter fall in her arms. They hugged warmly while a new float of tears streamed down Siera's cheeks.

"It's okay baby," Brittany whispered as she rubbed the small girls back. Siera held on to her mommy even tighter while she cried.

Santana looked at them, feeling her own eyes tearing up. It was a beautiful sight but sad too. Seeing her already troubled daughter, like herself at that age, and the love of her life hugging each other so tenderly, so sweetly.

"I don't want to leave Lizzy, mommy," Siera wined.

"I know, I know," Brittany mumbled back, having a hard time speaking through her own tears building up. It broke her heart to see her daughter so sad. She could even feel the girl shaking in her arms. "Calm down sweetheart," Brittany said softly. "Come show me your bracelet."

Being reminded of the bracelet made Siera feel a bit better.

They untangled out of each other's embrace and with a cried out face, Siera showed her mommy her bracelet. A proud smirk appeared on the little Latina's face as her mommy and her especially her mami looked so precious at her.

"It's beautiful S," Santana beamed while she walked closer to her daughter to get a better view of it. "And Lizzy has one too?" Siera nodded with shinning eyes.

"Look, it also got her name engraved in it," Siera said and showed it to her mami who looked amazed.

"Wow, that's so awesome," Santana said with her cool ghetto voice. "So that's what you two have been doing? Buying beautiful necklaces for a fine-looking girl and my amazing daughter," Santana said, faking her hurt feelings that she wasn't there.

Brittany and Siera looked guilty but also grinned like crazy. And then all three of them laughed.

"Sorry San," Brittany said and rubbed her wife's back.

"Sorry mami," Siera said immediately after her mommy had said it.

"It's okay sweethearts, I'll be fine after I'll have smashed some windows," she joked with a smirk on her face. "Can I get a hug though, S?" Siera nodded and immediately hugged her mami warmly.

While still hugging, Brittany asked her daughter if Elizabeth had agreed with all the suggestion to keep in touch.

Siera answered, "Yes, we will Skype ones every two days and we will see each other every two weeks."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, kiddo," Santana said as she let go of her daughter again. Siera nodded. And although she was still pretty sad, she saw the positive.

"Well," Brittany began while she stood up. "Let's pack your bag Siera, cause aunty Rachel is getting nervous." Siera understood and went with her mother to her room.

And so Brittany helped her daughter pack her bags while Santana and Quinn tried to stay calm around Rachel who was being all too energetic.

* * *

After saying goodbye to the other families, both the Pierce-Lopez and the Barry-Fabray families had left their vacation cottage and were on the road.

While Santana drove the car and turned down the radio, Brittany looked back at her children sitting in the backseats. They hung over each other, fast asleep. It was a precious scene. So the blonde grabbed her phone and made a picture of them.

"I'm gonna save this picture and then hang it in the living room when they are teenagers," Brittany joked with a laugh. Behind the steering wheel, Santana laughed also.

"I think they would love that babe," Santana giggled and her wife smiled lovingly at her.

Brittany exhaled after a minute. "I love you so much Santana," she said with true honesty. She truly felt genuinely happy with the woman of her life and their kids. It was everything she had wished for. And then on top of that, she had her own dance school and Santana was starting her own business also. It was perfect, scarily perfect.

"I love you too babe, very much," Santana said sweetly and held her wife's hand.

They sat in silence for a while. Thinking about their life. What has there to come? What will happen in the next few years? All these questions.

"How do you think our life will be when the kids are teenagers?" Brittany asked her wife but also asked herself that question. Santana thought about an answer and brightened up instantly.

The Latina snickered. "I think I'll be slamming boys away from Erin and girls away from Siera. Well, probably slamming Siera away from girls," she chuckled. Brittany giggled also. She totally saw her wife doing that. It would be so typically. Santana the 'scary' mother who doesn't let just anybody love her kids.

Santana went on. "I think Tomas will be a gentleman who doesn't hunt the girls but is gonna have one steady girlfriend, a very sweet and quiet girl." Brittany nodded in agreement. Yep, that would probably happen.

"And you'll probably still have your dance studio but with a beautiful theater attached to it," Santana added and Brittany smiled proudly. "While I'll be the bossy directress who runs several real estate agencies."

"Sounds good babe," Brittany said.

"Well maybe a little too good," Santana admitted and shifted in her seat while she tugged on her seatbelt as it apparently cramped her. Brittany noticed her wife's sudden anxiety.

"What's bugging you San?" she asked her wife a bit concerned. Santana shortly turned her head to look at her wife with her sad puppy dog eyes and then turned back to the road again.

"I just have this feeling that something is going to ruin our perfect life Britt," she said with a bit of a shaky voice. Brittany could hear that her wife was getting pretty emotional. "Just thinking about our future and how good we have it now, I'm just scared sometimes you know? That something is going to get back to us. I just don't always believe that I deserve this either, this life," Santana stammered and was obviously holding back some tears. Brittany felt bad for her wife for feeling that way; Santana had always been a bit insecure about her life and the reason why she was so well off.

"San, we live here and now, not in the future," Brittany said sweetly. "And you do deserve this, sweety, you do, I have told you this many times. And maybe we'll get some setbacks, but we will fight us through it." Santana nodded and seemed to get herself together a bit. Her wife's words always had a calming effect on her.

"Yeah you're right," Santana mumbled through her still streaming tears. "But I'm just afraid to lose you Britt, or one of the kids," she wined; she was back to her emotional temper again. Fresh tears flowed out of her eyes and her body was shaking.

"Oh baby," Brittany pouted and stroked her wife's back. "You can not drive like this, let's stop here," she said and pointed at the side of the road. Santana did what her wife told her and turned to the right to stop at the side.

Still crying, Santana got out of the car as well as Brittany. But before they got back in again, the couple hugged each other warmly but fast as the kids were still in the car. They kissed each other and let go without saying a word as they got back in the car.

Brittany checked if the kids were still asleep and when convinced they were, she started the engine. In the meantime, Santana had stopped crying and was now tiredly staring in front of her while Brittany drove back on the road again.

"Go to sleep darling," Brittany whispered to her wife who was trying hard to keep her eyes open but was failing one in the two seconds. Santana mumbled something unintelligible and soon nodded off, with her head on her hand and her mouth slightly open. Brittany felt warm inside of the view. Her wife was still, after all these years, so cute when she was tired or when she was asleep. It always looked so peaceful.

* * *

An hour and a half later the family drove into their parking lot. Santana and Siera had woken up at the time they reached their neighborhood, while Erin and Tomas were still asleep. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful as Brittany softly woke up her two blonde kids while Santana and Siera carried the first bags inside.

"Mommy can I sleep in the car?" Erin asked sleepily and Brittany giggled while she shook her head.

"Come honey, you can lay on the couch inside and watch some TV, okay?" she suggested and Erin seemed to like that plan enough to get out of the car herself.

Tomas on the other hand needed some time to awaken so Brittany carried him inside and laid him down on the couch. Then she went to the car again to grab the last bags and brought them to the right room.

An half hour later.

"Britt! This stupid thing doesn't work!" Santana yelled from the laundry room. Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes of her loud wife. She calmly walked to the laundry room to find the Latina standing there, hitting the buttons of the washing machine hard.

"Santana, you're going to break it!" the blonde said angrily. Her wife was so impatient sometimes, it was mostly cute but not when valuable things like washing machines were getting smashed. "Look, the plug is out." Brittany pointed to the plug lying on the floor, very showy.

Santana looked at it too. She immediately felt embarrassed and guilty for getting frustrated so easily and yelling at her wife. She looked back at her beautiful blonde, who looked at her with an 'Do I have to tell you again to be more patient?' look.

"Sorry babe," Santana said almost not hearable. Brittany's softened a bit, looking at her obviously 'dumb feeling' wife.

"Tell that the washing," Brittany said with a smirk. Then she turned around on her heels and walked out of the room to go and help her kids with unpacking their bags. Leaving Santana alone with herself and the unplugged washing machine.

"I hate you, plug," Santana rumbled and put the thing in the socket whereupon she could finally start to wash the big pile of dirty laundry.

* * *

That evening when the kids were all asleep and Brittany was still watching the movie that Santana thought was very boring, the Latina took Sadie for a walk around the neighborhood.

Their neighborhood was always so peaceful at night, so quiet and so cozy. You could see lights coming from the houses, you could see closed curtains cause people were sleeping. You could also see what people were watching on the television, as those TV's were so big these days.

Santana called for Sadie who was snooping around in somebody else's front yard again. Sadie immediately heard her and skipped towards the Latina to get a pat on her sphere. Santana smiled but lost her smile fast as she felt someone panting in her neck. Her eyes widened. Who was sneaking up on her this late?

"You should really keep a bigger eye on your dog, Santana," the woman behind her said and Santana turned around to see Sue Sylvester standing there. She was pretty scary in the dark and pretty sneaky too, Santana hadn't heard her coming at all.

"And you should really not sneak up on people like that, Sue," Santana told her with a raised eyebrow.

Sue smirked. "Yeah, I like to do that sometimes."

"Do you walk around the neighborhood more often?" Santana wondered. Sue shook her head.

"No, just when I need a little fresh air, you know, some time to think," she answered and Santana nodded. The Latina knew what the blonde woman was talking about. She always liked to walk with Sadie as it was her time to just think things through.

"I hear ya Sue, sometimes I need some time to think too, away from my madhouse," Santana said jokingly.

"Ya I bet you do," Sue mumbled, making Santana frown. "But how was your vacation sandbags? Enjoyed it?" the woman asked fast.

Santana thought for a second, as she was still not used to a nicer Sue Sylvester. She decided to get along with the conversation.

"It was nice," she said. "We did some cool activities and had enough relaxing time also. It's a very calm environment there."

"Relaxing time, that's what you like, am I right?" Sue teased. She knew the Latina loved to hang when she was free. But when it came to achieving something, Santana was a hard worker.

"Yes I do," Santana admitted with a grin and Sue grinned also.

"Did the kids have a good time?" Sue asked her after a moment of silence. The conversation was getting a little awkward.

"The kids had an amazing time, they've met new friends and played with them almost every day. It was hard saying goodbye for them," the Latina told. She was really glad her kids had had such a good time.

"Well that's great," Sue stated. "I should get going." She pointed towards the street in front of her.

"Yeah me too," Santana said and with that they parted their ways again, awkwardly.

Santana walked back home, opened the front door, closed it when she and Sadie were inside and walked to the living room to see her wife sleeping on the couch. It was the sweetest thing and she got the biggest proudest smile on her face.

Her life was complete, everything she wanted, she had. It was amazing. It was perfect for her. So she grabbed a blanket and pulled it over her wife's sleeping body. Then she turned off the TV and lay next to her wife on the couch. Letting sleep take over.

* * *

_Please review! I would appreciate it :)_

_Have a nice day!_


	19. Last Week

**_Hi folks I'm so so sorry for the long long wait. _  
**

**_I had a hard time writing this last chapter... so I hope you won't too disappointed. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**Chapter 19 Last Week.**

* * *

Sunday, week 6.

Santana woke up earlier then her wife that morning. On a Sunday that was not a common thing. The Latina always liked to sleep in when she could but apparently after sleeping in for two weeks long, she had enough of it. She didn't even want to stay in bed while looking at her wife sleeping. She wanted to get up and enjoy that morning feeling that you get when everybody's still a sleep and you're the only one up. She knew her wife always loved that and she could always fully understand.

"Are you up already?" Brittany asked her wife with a cranky voice when she heard Santana walk out of the bathroom.

Santana nodded. "Yep, and you're going to stay in bed until I call you for breakfast," she said with a sweet smile. Brittany smiled back, feeling happy with such a wonderful wife.

"That's sweet of you honey, but you don't have to," Brittany said but Santana raised her finger warningly.

"No sweetheart, you'll stay in bed," she stated simply and walked out of the room to check on the kids, help them get dressed and later make breakfast for her family.

Forty-four minutes later, the family of five sat at their dining table, enjoying a very delightful breakfast. The whole table was filled with tempting food.

"These scrambled eggs are amazing San," Brittany complimented and took another bite of it. Santana smiled proudly.

"Thanks babe, I put all my love and soul into it," she said with a grin and Brittany kissed her soft chin.

At the other side of the table, Siera sighed while she played with her croissant, fleecing it. She wasn't feeling like eating breakfast. She missed her girl Lizzy too much. And now she was back home again, where everything was stupid and worked against her. Her mommies would go back to their work soon and they would go back to the way they used to be; jumping to conclusions too early and not taking the time to understand what was going on in their daughter's head. But hey, Siera had to give them credit, as Siera herself didn't know what was going inside her head also.

Her mommy shook the young Latina out of her thoughts.

"What is bugging you so much that makes you murder your croissant, Siera?" Brittany asked her daughter, looking at the mess on her plate.

Siera looked up at her blonde mom and kept a straight face. Brittany blinked her eyes to push her eldest daughter to speak. Siera however, was not feeling like talking at all.

"Can I leave the table please?" she asked with her well-trained pleading eyes. Brittany looked at Santana for help and so Santana took the lead, dropping her cutlery next to her plate.

"I appreciate you asking if you may leave the table Siera, and you can when that croissant is in your stomach, okay?" Santana told her clearly after she had scraped her throat.

Siera didn't say anything but quickly stuffed the croissant in her mouth, swallowed it and ran off upstairs to her room.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other wonderingly. Then Brittany stood up but was pulled back by her wife instantly. "Let her think for a bit, we need to give her space," Santana explained and Brittany nodded understandingly. "We'll talk to her later."

* * *

Tuesday week 6. 

"One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Come on! Seven! Eight! And run three rounds around the field!" Sue shouted through the microphone. All the girls were already tired of the jumping after running two rounds; Sue was really being hard on them that day. Siera especially was having a hard time with it. After one round, she stood still while the group ran ahead of her.

"I don't want to run anymore today," she sighed, she was exhausted.

"Lopez, don't be a wimp! It's just two more rounds!" Sue ordered her and she was being pretty nice with her this time.

"No," Siera answered softly. "I don't want to." Brittany walked from the bench she sat on to the side of the field as she heard her daughter's complaining. So if it would get really bad she could intervene.

"You don't have to run any further Siera, if you don't want to," Brittany told her daughter which made the young Latina feel relieved. Sue looked a bit annoyed with the blonde, undermining her authority.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce would you please not interfere with our struggle over power?" Sue asked Brittany politely, who frowned deeply.

"What do you mean struggle over power?" the blonde asked the older blonde. Quinn came to the scene also.

"Your daughter is obviously testing my toughness, she's testing my ability to train this soccer team, using my power well," Sue reasoned. Both Brittany and Quinn grimaced.

"It's just a soccer team miss Sylvester," Quinn spat. She was a little irritated over this. It reminded her of her high school days when Sue Sylvester had all power over the cheerios.

"Are you questioning my ability to train this team, Q?" Sue questioned with her eyes narrowed. Quinn was taken back by this question. She was still feeling like there was a boundary when it came to fighting miss Sylvester. So she surrendered.

"No, no I don't," Quinn mumbled and looked away.

"Good," Sue said simply and turned around to walk to the team of tired girls.

Brittany giggled. "You're still a wimp when it comes to Sue Sylvester Q," she said jokingly and bumped Quinn in her arm. The other blonde groaned.

"Well you didn't say anything either," she said to her friend. Brittany smirked.

"I didn't have to, you did it for me," she snickered and then turned to her daughter again who was angrily sitting on the ground at the side of the field.

With her knees up she stared at her teammates playing with each other. She didn't feel like playing with them, as she was reinventing what kind of role she wanted to be in the group. She didn't want to be the one with the big mouth anymore, the one who always searched the boundaries and crossed them. She had changed and she had to reinvent herself.

"Must you not have fun with girls?" her mommy asked her softly. Siera looked up to meet the always so clear blue eyes of her mom above her. Her blonde mother was truly very beautiful, outside and definitely also from the inside. Siera always wished she could be more like her mommy but unfortunately, because of her appearance, people always expected her to be more like her mami; tough and conceited but vulnerable and thoughtful at the same time. But why was Siera doomed to be like her mami? Was she even?

"Nah, I want to go home. Can we go home please?" Siera asked her mommy politely. She was starting to learn, Brittany thought.

"No, sweetheart we can't just leave. Thereby, we're carpooling with aunty Quinn and Rosie so we have to wait for Rosie until the training is done," Brittany explained and Siera sighed loudly. She banged the back of her head against the fence behind her and looked at the sky.

"Then I'll wait here," Siera stated and was definitely not inviting her mother to convince her to go back to the field. So Brittany turned around and decided to leave her daughter alone. It was for the best.

After ten minutes, Siera rejoined the group and played along. Like nothing happened. It was a precious moment for Brittany and even for Quinn.

"She is so much like Santana," Quinn said. Brittany could only agree with her.

"Yeah, don't tell Siera that."

* * *

Wednesday, week 6.

It was Santana's official opening of her own business party. Family and friends had come to admire the beautiful building that screamed success and fortune. Just like Santana liked it.

For the party, Santana had hired a catering business to arrange snacks and drinks for her guests. She knew well how to be a good hostess.

"How lovely Santana, I'm so proud of you," Mr. Lopez told his daughter while he gave her a pat on her shoulder. He was a warm man. A busy man but a man with a big heart.

"Thanks dad," Santana thanked her father. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked her father and mother and pulled an expensive wine bottle out the ice bucket. Their favorite one, as Santana knew and so had arranged that.

"That would be great sweetheart," Mrs. Lopez beamed. She was very proud of her daughter and that feeling was only increasing more and more at the openings party.

"Here ya go," Santana said as she gave her parents their one. "Feel free to grab some food from the table." Both of her parents smiled.

"We will dear, you go talk to your friends," her mother said and took her husband by his arm to get something to eat and after go find Brittany's parents to chat with them.

Santana was glad her parents were so proud of her and accepted everything she did so far. Her mother was really, obviously trying not to criticize. Santana felt so happy as she walked towards her beautiful wife who was chatting with Jadon, the gay man Santana had hired a few days ago to be her first secretary. The Latina already knew him cause they had worked together in the past. He was a really nice guy.

"Hi babe," Brittany said with a big bright smile on her face when her wife embraced her from the back. Santana kissed her soft neck and stroked her hair a bit. "What do your parents think of the inside of the building?"

"They love it," Santana said, still hugging her wife. She really wanted to feel the warmth of her wife. It made her feel more alive.

"It can hardly be otherwise," Jadon said, still standing there and not being bothered by the obvious PDA that was going on between his boss and her wife. "This is the most beautiful designed, classic building I have ever seen."

Santana let go of her wife, giving her one last kiss on her cheek. Then she put her hands in her pocket and looked at the ceiling. Balloons were flying around. Balloons that were not supposed to be flying around but were supposed to not be around at all, only attached to a few objects. Santana frowned and narrowed her eyes.

"Where are the kids?" she questioned. Both Brittany and Jadon looked up at the ceiling also and giggled. The balloons were signed with a happy face drawn on it. It looked pretty funny.

"They're upstairs babe, apparently having a good time," Brittany answered with a laugh.

Santana sighed. "Well, they can't just do that without asking us first!" she snapped. Brittany flashed her wife a face that told her to stay calm and not be so uptight.

"Don't be such a party pooper San, they're just having fun. We will address it to them tonight, after the party, okay?" the blonde suggested and Santana agreed. The Latina took a deep breath and ignored the temptations to storm upstairs and give the kids a piece of her mind.

Brittany held Santana's hand and squeezed it, making the Latina feel more at ease. Santana was such an overwrought chicken when it came to being the hostess. Brittany knew all about it and always tried to calm her wife.

"Thanks babe," Santana whispered in her wife's eye but loud enough to be heard by her excited assistant.

"You two make such a cute couple," Jadon beamed overjoyed with his gay stereotype movements. Santana narrowed her eyes at him.

"Too much Jadon, too much," she said while she looked intensely at his still smiling face and then ordered him to get himself some wine.

* * *

"Santana, it's absolutely beautiful!" Rachel beamed again as Santana walked with her through all the rooms of the building. Rachel, in connection with work, came a little later to the party. Santana, not being the worst, gave the brunette a private guided tour through the building.

Santana smiled brightly, she didn't mind showing her precious fifth baby after her wife and her children. "Well, I wanted it to be perfect and so now it is," she bragged.

"Aren't you afraid you're going to spend to much time around here? It's pretty comfy," Rachel said as she studied a painting on the wall. Santana stood behind her and frowned.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she walked towards the brunette. "I'm not going to end up like you, Rachel, I will make sure I'll be home a lot." Santana emphasized each word.

Rachel held her hands up and raised her shoulders shortly as she turned around and plopped down on the nearest couch. "Just saying, it isn't easy," she said with a tone that irritated Santana.

"You're doubting me," Santana stated and crossed her arms. "You think I won't be able to combine work and family life."

Rachel swallowed obviously, nodded and stood up. "Can you show me the next room?" she asked a bit scared as Santana looked at her with a dirty glare.

"You just walk yourself around," she said and walked away angrily. "Make sure you don't break anything with those man-hands of yours."

Rachel sighed loudly. That was not a good set, definitely not.

Santana poured herself another glass of wine. She really needed something to relieve some of her mind cracking complications. Was she really going to end up like a crazy working person? Who's business would be more important to her then her family? She knew she had to work hard, especially at the start. She first had to get a lot of market share and success, than her hours would be more flexible.

She took another sip while staring at the wall in front of her. Behind her she heard her family and friends talking to each other, having a good time. But she felt already guilty for the fact that she was going to be at the office more then home. Rachel was right. Rachel Berry was damn right.

Santana wanted to take another sip of her wine when soft hands grabbed it away from her. "What the-," she blurred.

"I think you have had enough honey," Brittany interrupted her rather firmly and put the wineglass on the table. She went to stand in front of her noticeable unsettled wife and waited for her to explain her behavior.

"There is nothing wrong," Santana said with a high voice as a lying teenager. "Can't I just have a glass of wine?" Brittany raised her eyebrow. Yep, there was definitely something wrong and Brittany had a feeling it had something to do with the conversation between Rachel and her wife.

Rachel had been suspiciously quiet after Santana had shown her all the rooms of the building.

"Santana, what happened between you and Rachel?" Brittany asked her sexy, slightly tipsy Latina with a serious tone and face. Santana was cranky and wasn't in the mood to talk about it but she knew she and Britt always promised each other to tell one another everything that bothered them. And so she did.

"Hobbit thinks I'll be a workaholic just like her who won't be able to balance work and family," Santana spook quickly and turned around to walk away. Brittany grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Then she looked at her very intensely.

"Honey, don't listen to her okay? Of course you will be busy with your business, especially in the beginning but you'll manage, I believe you will and can manage," she told her wife clearly.

Santana wasn't convinced and because the alcohol was just hitting her fully, she started to cry. Brittany pulled the Latina into a warm hug and after, dragged her to the bathroom. "Relax baby," she whispered in her wife's ear. Santana calmed instantly and after drinking some water out of the crane, she came back to her senses.

"Arg, I feel like such a loser sometimes!" she said frustrated, throwing her hands in the air. Brittany sizzled a bit to indicate her wife to lower her voice. "Look at me! Being all emotional and worried over something that man-hands said!" Santana said with a giggle. Brittany smiled sympathetic at her, she was glad her wife recognized her own overreacting behavior.

Brittany fixed the Latina's make-up with toilet paper and gave her a kiss on her lips. "Come on, I love you, I believe in you, no worries just enjoy the party," she said and pulled her wife back to the crowd again. Santana was happy she did so.

* * *

Friday, week 6.

"Mommy!" Siera yelled again, standing at the bottom of the stairs. Santana, who was sitting in the living room reading some important email, startled again and was immediately out of her concentration.

"Siera! Mommy is doing the laundry just wait for a few minutes and she'll be downstairs again," Santana told her daughter. Santana had been going through her mail for already a couple of hours while the kids had been distracting her multiple times.

Siera sighed and walked back into the living room where she had been trying to get in contact with Elizabeth through skype with her mommy's laptop. She tried and tried but it still didn't work and it got on her nerves so she hit the damn thing. Harshly.

"Hé! You don't have to break it," Santana told her firmly. Siera groaned annoyed. "Can't I help you with it?" Santana asked her but her daughter shook her head.

"No, only mommy can. You only make things worse." Santana raised both of her eyebrows when she heard her daughter's sassy statement.

"And why do you think so, if I may ask?" she asked her suspiciously.

Siera raised her shoulders shortly. "Just because you always need mommy's help and you always click on the wrong buttons," she explained.

Santana was speechless for a few seconds. She hadn't realized that she was indeed so bad with computers. She always had fights with them, as they never did what she wanted. Brittany was her saving angel in many ways and saving the Latina's laptop from crashing was just one of them.

"Little smarty," Santana mumbled loud enough for her daughter to hear, who smirked.

Brittany walked in the room, flustered of having gone through a big pile of dirty clothes.

"So," she said with a sigh and went to stand behind her daughter, behind the couch. "Who wanted my help so desperately?" Siera looked up to see her mother's face and raised her finger.

"Me," the young Latina said and pointed at the webcam. "I can't get it on."

Brittant went to sit next to her on the couch and clicked on a few things, then a red light went on and both Siera and Brittany saw Elizabeth sitting in front of the computer. The blonde girl smiled and waved happily.

Siera and Brittany both waved back. "Hi Lizzy!" Brittany said, as Siera was a bit shy.

"Hi, Mrs. Lopez! Hi Siera!" Lizzy said back.

"I'll leave you two alone, kiddos," Brittany said then stood up and disappeared in the kitchen but not before giving her hard working wife a pat on her head.

To give the girls some privacy, Santana disappeared into the kitchen too, taking her laptop with her.

"Hi," Siera said shyly and stroked her own hair. The young Latina first needed some time to warm up when she spoke with Lizzy. The nerves needed to be controlled first and Elizabeth adored that about her girlfriend.

"So, do you already know whether you and Rosie are going to be in the same class at school this year?"

Siera grinned. "Yes we are," she answered gladly, as the teachers had doubted whether to put them together again or not. Siera and Rosie together learning stuff in a classroom was not a good combination, well not always.

"Ah that's nice, so you better not get in too much trouble S, they might separate you," Elizabeth said a bit concerned. She knew how much Siera leaned on Rosie, emotionally. Santana smiled shyly of Lizzy knowing her so well.

It was quiet for a while. Lizzy waited patiently for Siera to drop a question.

"How did your hockey game go?" the Latina asked the blonde girl. She was happy she was finally able to talk in whole sentences.

"Yeah, it went great! We won with 5-1, our goalkeeper was in good shape," Lizzy replied.

"Well, I think your goalkeeper was only good in shape because you are such a good defender Lizzy," Siera said with a flirtatious grin on her face. Lizzy laughed.

* * *

Santana and Brittany could hear most of the Skype conversation between their daughter and her so called girlfriend.

"She's already a flirt," Santana giggled.

"She got it from her mami," Brittany said while she nudged her wife in her side. They both laughed.

"But I do think she still needs some advice of the master," Santana said sarcastically and with an arrogant smirk on her face. Brittany kissed her on her lips.

"That will be me then," Brittany joked and kissed Santana again, this time more passionate. The Latina leaned further into her wife and put her hands on her waist.

They kissed each other deeply and were already panting heavily. With the kids they found it harder and harder these days to find some time for sexy times. So if they just touched each other a little, they were immediately turned on.

"We can't do this here with the kids," Brittany mumbled while she was still attached to Santana full lips. Santana groaned.

"Let's go upstairs," the Latina suggested and the blonde nodded. While giggling they tried to see whether Siera was still sitting in the living room. Unfortunately, she was.

"You go through the living room, I go through the dining room," Brittany whispered. Santana agreed and so they separated ways, feeling like two kids stealing candy out of the candy drum. But the sneaking part was not as good as it was when they were kids anymore.

"Mami?" Siera said as she saw her mami, walking rather quietly through the room.

Santana exhaled. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Can Lizzy come here next weekend?" the smaller Latina asked hopefully.

Santana went through her agenda in her mind to see if Britt or her could watch the girls that weekend. "Yes she can," she answered. "But I do want to discuss it with one of Lizzy dads." Siera made a happy cheering sound and thanked her mami for letting Lizzy stay over next weekend.

Her daughter being full in happiness was a fine moment for Santana to resume her walk towards to the stairs; her wife was probably already upstairs.

As soon as an excited Santana reached the stairs, the front door opened and Quinn walked in with Erin and Megan. She was busy talking to the phone, waved at a disappointed Santana and walked through to the kitchen.

"Britt's upstairs," Santana exclaimed irritated and so Quinn turned around. "Britt, Quinny is here!" Santana shouted up the stairs.

Quinn passed the Latina and went upstairs. Santana sighed. No making love with her wife that afternoon, that's for sure.  
And so she walked back into the kitchen to listen to Erin and Megan giggled about Sadie.

"How was the movie, girls?" Santana asked them. They were very energetic so it must have been one to get energy from. Erin was the one to talk first while she poured some lemonade in two glasses for her and the mini version of Rachel Berry.

"It was cool," she said with a big smile on her face, Megan smiled too. "There was lot's of action in it and sometimes, it was even a bit scary."

Santana immediately forgot her irritations about being cock-blocked for the millionth time. Hearing that her daughter had a good time at the cinema made her feel satisfied.

"What was the movie about then, what was the story?" Santana asked them and Megan grabbed this moment to brag about the movie.

"It was about three kids who went to investigate an old forest and then they discover a family living there, an alien family stranded on the earth because their spaceship broke. And then the kids are going to help them going back to their own planet, while bad guys are trying to catch them."

Santana smiled. "Sounds exciting," she beamed. "Does the family make it back home to their own planet?"

"Yep," Erin answered and took a sip of her lemonade. "They did, narrowly." The girls sniggered again of Sadie wagging her tail cause Siera walked in. Santana shook her head; these girls were very fast distracted.

Siera grabbed some juice out of the fridge and poured it in a glass. Then she grabbed some potato chips out of the drawer and stuffed some chips in her mouth.

"Siera, we don't eat potato chips like that and thereby it's way too early to eat those," Santana told her firmly. Siera just shrugged a bit, not giving any sign of having respect for what her mami had to say.

Santana sighed. Then Siera grabbed the whole package of chips and took it with her to the living room, at least that was what she intended to do.

"Siera, put the chips back in the drawer," Santana told her clearly.

Siera turned around to face her mami. "Why?" she asked with a high voice, obviously trying to drive her mami crazy. It worked fantastically.

"Because it's too early," Santana told her with an equally high voice while she tried to hide her frustrations. Her mini version had been rebellious all day and Santana had a good feeling that it was because she had to go to school next week.

"It's four o'clock!" Siera yelled but it was no good argument. Now Santana was really angry.

"Don't yell at me like that Siera! Put the chips back in the drawer now!"

Siera stood still, not intending to make any movement towards the drawer. She glared at her mami while her mami glared back at her. It was a hopeless staring contest.

Eventually, Siera gave up and Santana won. The young Latina put the chips back in the drawer and gave her mami a 'are you happy now?' look.

"Good," Santana said. "We're going to have a chat about this later," she added and then focused her attention back to Erin and Megan again, while Siera disappeared in the living room, defeated.

* * *

Saturday, week 6.

Santana and Rachel had just witnessed an amazing game of soccer. They had won with 3-1 and so the atmosphere had been good. Now, they were driving back home with two dirty, sweaty and exhausted soccer players, Siera and Rosie, in the backseats. While the two girls gossiped about their teammates, Rachel and Santana sorted out their own problems.

"I'm sorry Santana, for what I said at your party," Rachel said honestly. She really felt bad for it, she and wife had discussed it and Quinn had insisted that Rachel would apologize to the Latina.

Santana poured her lips to make it look like she was pondering whether to believe the apology or not. She believed the hobbit though although it was definitely on behalf of Quinn.

"The fact that I couldn't balance work and family, doesn't mean you can't too," Rachel continued. "I guess I just don't want you to ruin your amazing family life with Brittany and the kids and – ."

"I won't," Santana interrupted her with a confidence. "Well, at least, I will do everything to keep a good balance."

Rachel smiled at her sympathetically. "I am sure you will," she said. "And even when you won't be able to balance it, the kids will still take you seriously, you won't end up like me, with no authority," Rachel mumbled the last part.

Santana felt a tiny bit bad for the brunette. "Well, you're getting better at it Rach," Santana said and Rachel grinned of the nice comment. It was only rarely that the Latina actually complimented or said something nice to her.

"Au! Dammit!" Rosie scolded as Siera hit her arm hard.

Both Rachel and Santana called for their daughters and warned them to behave. But the two girls stuck out their tongs and giggled. Not feeling like fighting, Santana and Rachel laughed too.

* * *

Sunday, week 6.

The last day of your six-week vacation has finally arrived. What are you going to do? What aren't you going to do? It isn't easy. That's a fact.

The family Lopez-Pierce ate their breakfast in the morning, like always. Relaxed, then greeted their friends Rachel and Quinn and their kids. They came for coffee.

"Coming for free coffee again, Q?" Santana joked with a grin. Quinn hit her friend's arm lightly and laughed.

"Of course we do Santana," Rachel said as she came inside after her wife. "We love free stuff."

A little time later, the four of them sat on the veranda, keeping an eye on the kids who were swimming in the pool. The weather was already less hot then it was before.

"Ahh delicious," Quinn said with an enjoyable face as she took a sip of her coffee and slumbered more into her chair.

"Well, I'm glad that the vacation is over," Santana said and the other three women looked at her confused. "I want to get back to work and have some structure in the days again," she explained. Brittany looked lovingly at her and rubbed her wife's back.

"Me too, babe," Brittany said and kissed her cheek softly.

"I'm looking forward to working less," Rachel said. "Having more time with the kids." Now it was Quinn's turn to look lovingly at her wife and rub her back.

The beep of the microwave ushered. The hot-dogs were ready to be eaten.

"I'll go get them," Santana said and stood up. After a few minutes she came back with a big plate with hot-dogs and asked for Siera to get the ketchup and mayo out of the fridge. Erin was already running to the kitchen to fill a jug with lemonade for them.

"Owh delicious," Rachel cheered and clapped her hands like an excited child.

"Okay one for everybody!" Santana said as she set the plate down on the table. "Take a napkin and then grab a dog." The kids laughed and rushed to the napkins. In a few seconds, their faces were covered in ketchup and mayo. It was a motley crew.

"Siera it's even on your nose, silly," Erin laughed and with her napkin she removed the red dot on her sisters nose. Siera had to laugh also and thanked the blonde girl for removing it.

Tomas had a hard time eating his hot-dog; it was a bit too big for him. Brittany noticed.

"Shall I cut it in half for you, To?" she asked her son with a smirk on her face. Tomas nodded quietly and gave his hot-dog to his mommy. Brittany carefully cut it in half and gave it back to him. He was delighted.

Then Brittany turned and looked at her happy looking wife. "Why are you grinning so happily?" she asked her joyfully.

Santana grabbed her by her waist and pulled her wife on her lap. Then she put some blonde locks behind the blonde ears and kissed the sensitive spot their.

Brittany put an arm around her wife to give her better access. Santana kissed her on her lips and then whispered something in her ear. "I'm grinning so happily cause I can't wait to see what the future will bring us and I am extremely happy with you and me, and the kids."

They both looked at their kids and smiled. They were definitely very fortunate.

**THE END**

* * *

_**And so this is the end of a story. I hope you enjoyed it, of course, cause I enjoyed writing it. **_

_**Thanks for all your reviews and support!**_

_**And like always, have a nice evening, morning, afternoon, etc.**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
